To Remember Her Happy Ending
by dijipoulos
Summary: TRAD." Elle ne se souvient même pas de sa famille. Comment vais-je lui expliquer alors qu'elle me déteste" Elle était en train de s'effondrer. La façon dont l'autre femme l'avait regardée dans la chambre, avec un tel dédain. Ce n'était pas sa femme, c'était la maire, l'evil queen peut être... mais pas sa femme. *l'histoire originelle est complète*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. les personnages appartiennent à la chaine ABC et l'histoire est de hope2x que j'ai décidé de traduire tellement je la trouvais bien.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

p.s: Ceci est ma première traduction et ma première histoire, je demande votre indulgence. je tâcherai de m'améliorer au fur et à mesure.

* * *

Chapitre 1

-Regiiiiinnnaaaaaa !

Regina secoua la tête tout en roulant des yeux.

-Oui, chérie ! répondit-elle de l'escalier tout en plaçant le petit déjeuner sur la table en face des deux garçons affamés.

-As-tu vu mon badge ?

Regina leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle et Henry partagaient un sourire amusé, se demandant comment, après six ans, elle réussissait encore à l'égarer dans la maison.

-Tu l'as laissé à la porte d'entrée. Il est avec tes clés !

Les garçons riaient alors qu'un martèlement de pas pouvait être entendus dans le couloir puis dans les escaliers. Un instant plus tard, la blonde surgit, à bout de souffle, dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour gamin dit elle en embrassant Henry sur la tête qui fit instantanément la moue, se sentant trop vieux pour ce genre d'affection. Emma l'ignora.

-Bonjour Jamie boy ! Elle embrassa l'enfant de trois ans sur la joue, lui chatouillant les côtes lui faisant échapper un cri.

-C'est Batman, maman ! cria Jamie en pointant sa chemise. Emma lui fait un clin d'œil et lui picora à nouveau la joue.

-Bonjour ma beauté dit elle en se penchant vers sa femme, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de la brunettte. Elle l'embrassa doucement. Regina sourit dans le baiser et leva ses mains vers le cou d'Emma pour la tirer dans un baiser plus profond. Après une minute, Henry ne put en supporter plus et manifesta son dégoût.

-J'essaye de manger ! Gémit-il, une fourchette pleine d'œuf à la main.

Regina murmura des excuses mais quand elle commença à s'éloigner, Emma la ramena rapidement pressant ses lèvres sur le cou de la brune. Regina la frappa légèrement au bras mais ne put s'empêcher de rire quand Emma déplaça ses doigts sur ses côtes tout en gardant ses lèvres dans son cou. Cette dernière fut satisfaite quand Regina, en se tortillant, s'enfonça encore plus dans ses bras. Elle stoppa ses chatouillements et tint Régina contre elle. La brune se calma et se blottit dans le cou de son amante, soupirant de bonheur.

Henry maintenait fermement que ses mères étaient trop vieilles pour se manifester une telle affection. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher lui-même de sourire en voyant à quel point elles étaient heureuses toutes les deux. Il pouvait se lamenter, se plaindre et plus encore mais il était ravi qu'elles aient leur fin heureuse l'une avec l'autre.

* * *

-Emma ! s'exclama Snow alors que sa fille entrait dans sa classe, la saluant avec un sourire et un calin.

-Hey, tu es libre pour le déjeuner ? répondit Emma en tenant un sac en papier blanc avec l'étiquette habituelle « Granny »

-Bien sur !

Elles s'assirent à son bureau, appréciant le repas ensemble tout en ayant une conversation légère.

-Alors, toujours d'accord pour ce week end ? demanda Emma tout en mangeant. Snow roula des yeux mais sourit avant de répondre.

-Oui, je pense que James est bien décidé à initier Henry à la chasse et je garderai Jamie et Nathan avec moi.

Emma sourit en sachant à quel point son fils cadet appréciait tant son oncle, petit frère d'Emma, qui avait trois mois de moins.

-Alors, quels sont vos plans pour votre anniversaire ? demanda Neige avec enthousiasme.

Les choses ne seront jamais tout à fait normal entre Snow et son ex-belle-mère mais elles étaient loin des rapports d'il y a six ans et la jeune femme était toujours ravi pour tout type de fête.

-Nous allons juste au chalet cette année. Quelques jours, sans enfants. Dit Emma avec un grand sourire.

Elle aimait ses fils plus que tout mais l'idée d'une fin de semaine sans un adolescent déprimé ou un enfant épuisant de trois ans était plus que la bienvenue, elles ne pouvaient le nier. Snow lui adressa un sourire entendu, ayant confié Nathan à Emma et Regina un mois pour auparavant pour leur anniversaire.

-Soyez juste prudentes sur les routes s'il vous plait. Il est censé neiger demain et ces tournants sont déjà dangereux dans un bon jour.

Snow regardait Emma sérieusement.

-Je ferai attention, promis ? Crois-moi, Regina est la pire co-conductrice que tu n'aies jamais vu. Pas question d'avoir la moindre conduite dangereuse avec elle.

Elles terminèrent leur déjeuner, profitant de leur temps ensemble. Il avait fallu un certain temps pour s'adapter à leur relation mais finalement, elles étaient encore mère et fille. Avoir le même âge aide à avoir de meilleurs rapports.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Regina se réveilla avec un sourire. Ses yeux papillotaient lentement pour s'habituer à la lumière. Quand elle fut en mesure de se concentrer, son sourire s'élargit en apercevant la vue. Emma, réveillée, était couchée face à elle, un grand sourire sur le visage, une rose dans une main. Elle la tendit à Regina avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser.

-Joyeux anniversaire. Dit elle et Regina se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, ayant une main libre pour ne pas tenir la fleur dans le visage d'Emma.

« -Joyeux anniversaire mon amour, je te remercie. » Regina regarde la rose avant de se tourner et de la placer sur la table de chevet. « J'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi. »

Elle sourit puis rapidement bascula sur Emma, rapprochant leurs lèvres de manière un peu plus agressive cette fois. Emma fredonnait son appréciation à la brunette. Regina poussa sa langue contre les lèvres d'Emma qui se séparèrent immédiatement alors que la blonde l'acceptait avec enthousiasme.

Regina aimait garder le contrôle mais sentir la langue d'Emma contre la sienne la fit chanceler momentanément. Puis, à nouveau lorsque les mains de la blondes rejoignirent ses fesses, les empoignants comme si elles lui appartenaient. Ce, qui à se stade, était le cas. Rapidement cependant, elle lutta à travers la brume et laissa une main se promenait vers le bas, pressant sa poitrine parfaitement arrondie avant de la serrer de manière ludique. Emma gémit en réponse, serrant son emprise sur ses fesses et la brune la serra un peu plus vigoureusement avant de rompre le baiser. Elle traina ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire d'Emma avant d'atteindre son oreille, prenant le lobe dans sa bouche, le léchant et le suçant hardiment. Elle descendit vers la nuque pâle, l'un des endroits préférés de Regina et sa langue glissa tout le long, appréciant les frissons qu'elle ressentait à travers le corps de la blonde. Elle s'arrêta à un point d'impulsion, une région qu'elle connaissait bien et suça la peau sachant que c'était le meilleur endroit pour laisser sa marque. Une preuve visible sur la femme qui avait si hardiment volé son cœur. Ces deux femmes appartenaient l'une à l'autre et étaient heureuses que ce soit clair pour tout le monde.

Elle déménagea sa main plus bas et, sans préambule, prit le sexe d'Emma, heureuse de l'excitation qu'elle ressentait et de la brusque inspiration de son amante. Elle laissa son doigt en mouvement autour du Clitoris de la blonde, jouant avec elle momentanément avant d'y entrer deux doigts, y faisant immédiatement des mouvements rapides. Emma gémit bruyamment à l'intrusion et Regina rattacha leurs lèvres avec force et énergie. Après une minute, Regina sentit les murs d'Emma se resserrer autour d'elle. Alors que sa bouche était ouverte, prête à crier le nom de Regina, la brune plaça rapidement sa main libre devant sa bouche pour taire le cri aux autres occupants de la maison.

Elle ramena se main alors qu'Emma prenait de profondes inspirations. Ouvrant à nouveau les yeux, elle n'était pas préparée à la vue devant elle. Regina avait levé ses doigts à ses lèvres, les poussant très lentement dans sa bouche, les yeux flottant et gémissant alors qu'elle les léchait. Emma Cligna des yeux, bouche bée. Six ans de mariage et ce seul acte a complètement abasourdi Emma. Ayant récupéré, elle tourna la tête et claqua leurs lèvres, bloquant la tête de Regina pour les garder ensemble. Elle roula sur Regina, gardant leurs bouches attachées, profitant à fond du goût. Quand Emma se tira enfin vers l'arrière, elle prit un moment juste pour regarder son amante dans les yeux. Elle se penche pour un baiser chaste avant de descendre dans son cou et de placer des baisers tout le long de la colonne. Une fois arrivée à la clavicule de Regina, elle ouvrit la bouche et mordit doucement et quand elle sentit une prise serrée sur la tête, elle sourit et commença à sucer la peau

Emma se sentait un peu plus agressive que la normale dû au fait que, le veille, ce malade de reporter de la ville, toujours aussi amoureux semblait encore penser, peu importe ce qu'il en était qu'il avait encore une chance avec l'ancienne maire et reine. Elle avait vu la façon dont les yeux de Sydney avaient ratissé le corps de Regina alors qu'elles étaient rentrées dans le restaurant pour une pause café et ses sentiments possessifs étaient revenus à la surface.

Avec ces pensées à l'esprit, elle suça un peu plus durement la peau que d'habitude avant de répéter l'action un peu plus haut et à un endroit plus voyant aux yeux de tous pour ceux qui oseraient menacer ce qui était à elle. Regina enroula ses bras autour d'Emma et l'a tenu serrée. Le shérif laissa sa main errer vers le noyau de Regina et glissa lentement un doigt à l'intérieur avant de le sortir à nouveau. Regina laissa échapper un grognement et ses ongles entrèrent en contact avec la peau du dos d'Emma en signe d'avertissement. Emma sourit contre le cou de Regina mais saisit l'allusion et en un seul mouvement, elle entra avec deux doigts à l'intérieur de son amante et mordit l'endroit où le cou et la clavicule se rencontrait. Regina gémit bruyamment tout en ratissant ses ongles sur son dos, créant de fine lignes, preuve évidente de son plaisir. La douleur augmenta en un rien de temps, Regina était au bord et alors que sa voix allait s'élevé, Emma l'embrassa durement, avalant son cri. Les deux corps se reposèrent côte à côte, récupérant leur souffle. Une fois récupéré, Emma regarda malicieusement Regina.

-Tu veux y retourner ?

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et Regina rit.

-Tu es insatiable !

Elle rit à nouveau et embrassa Emma qui était à nouveau appuyée sur elle.

-Non, tu es tout simplement irrésistible, a-t'elle répliqué se penchant à nouveau. Alors que leurs lèvres se séparaient, un martèlement précipité se fit entendre.

-Mamaaaaaaaanns ! cria le petit garçon qui semblait se trouver juste devant la porte. Les deux femmes se sont rapidement réajustées, se couvrant avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, » J'ai besoin de Cheerios maintenant ! »

Les deux femmes rirent à la demande de l'enfant de trois ans qui avait une expression grave malgré son pyjamas de Batman et ses cheveux blonds épars dû au sommeil.

-Pourquoi n'irais tu pas réveiller Bubby et nous serons là dans une minutes, répondit Emma au garçon qui sautiller presque.

-D'accord, j'y vais » il se retourna pour partir avant de faire demi tour rapidement, « oh, mamans ! »

-oui, chéri ? fit Regina, essayant de réprimer son rire.

-« Je vous aime » il sourit avant de s'enfuir. Les deux mères répétèrent la phrase avant qu'il ne soit parti.

-J'espèrent que ce sera toujours comme ça, déclara Regina alors que le couple commençait à s'habiller.

-Quoi ? les « mamans », Batman ou toujours dire « je vous aime » avant de nous quitter ?

-tout cela, dit elle en souriant.

Elle descendirent rejoindre les garçons pour un délicieux bol de Cheerios.

* * *

-Et vous avez une radio correct ? Au cas où les téléphones ne fonctionneraient pas ou autres choses.

James acquiesça mais adressa un sourire amusait à Regina.

-Oui, tout est en ordre. J'ai vérifié toutes les radios, tout fonctionne très bien Regina. Vous n'avez rien à craindre.

Regina avait toujours l'air un peu inquiet. Elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup que tout le monde soit séparé comme ça. Ce soir les garçons seraient avec leurs grands parents mais demain Henry serait dans la forêt avec James et Regina et Emma serait à l'opposé de la forêt dans un chalet. Neige serait seule avec les deux plus jeunes, en tant que professeur, ce n'était pas une grosse affaire mais là encore, Regina était paranoïaque. Emma le remarqua et revint vers sa femme, passant un bras autour de son épaule et la serrant.

-Viens bébé, y-a-t-il réellement quelqu'un en qui on a plus confiance pour les enfants ? lui demande-t-elle doucement à l'abri des oreilles parentales.

-oui,moi, répond elle avec sérieux et Emma secoua la tête.

-Détends toi, tout va bien se passer. Nous devrions y aller, il commence à faire sombre et la neige qui tombe semble bien tenir.

Emma serra ses deux fils et son petit frère avant que de remercier ses parents et d'aller dans la voiture. Regina répéta les consignes de sécurités à Henry qui devait s'empêcher de rouler des yeux face au comportement surprotecteur de sa mère. Nathan, qui apparemment aimait tout le monde sans arrières pensées, enroula ses bras potelés autour de la jambe de Regina.

-By Gina, dit il joyeusement et Regina se pencha pour lui donner un gros calin incapable de réprimer un sourire pour l'adorable garçon, son beau frère. Après que James ait tiré son fils en arrière, elle se pencha et enlaça un Jamie rigolant dans ses bras. Le garçon enveloppa immédiatement ses bras autour du cou de sa mère et déposa un baiser humide sur sa joue.

-Je t'aime maman !

Elle sourit au petit garçon et l'embrassa sur le front, et le serra.

-Je t'aime aussi mon petit Batman, dit elle pour le faire rire.

Elle déposa à contre cœur le garçon dans les bras de Snow ,qui lui adressa un sourire rassurant, avant de rejoindre Emma dans la voiture.

-Oulah, ça commence à devenir difficile, dit Emma,manoeuvrant soigneusement dans un tournant.

La neige tombait lourdement maintenant et il faisait noir dans les bois. Elles savaient qu'il devait probablement y avoir du verglas sous la neige. Et Regina, le monstre de sécurité, n'arrangeait pas les choses.

-Attention…oh…tu as vu…

-Oui,Regina.

-Attention aux…

-Je sais Regina.

-Il y a un journal !

-Je le vois Regina.

-Ralentis !

-tu veux conduire ? dit Emma en la regardant de travers.

-Bien sur que non, chérie, tu fais ça très bien, répondit elle, ses jointures blanches.

La prochaine partie de la route était plus plate et droite et les deux femmes se relaxèrent un peu. Pendants qu'elles conduisaient, Emma tendit la main et prit celle de Regina qui était plus détendue.

-tu devrais la garder pour conduire, dit elle mais en ne renonçant pas à la dite main.

-Tout va bien.

Elle sourit un peu plus à Regina et la brune se sentit réchauffée malgré le froid extérieur.

-Je t'aime tu sais. Déclara Regina et Emma lui sourit largement. Elle serra sa main dans la sienne.

-Je t'aime aussi.

La route était un peu dégagée maintenant et Emma, encore détendue, regardait encore Regina quand cela se passa. Vous n'avez pas besoin de la neige pour cacher le verglas, le verglas est invisible. Ainsi, elles n'y étaient pas préparées lorsque la voiture a soudainement et violemment tourné vers la gauche. C'est le coté de Regina qui entra en contact avec un arbre mais ce sont les deux femmes qui tombèrent immédiatement dans l'inconscience.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. les personnages appartiennent à la chaine ABC et l'histoire est de hope2x

p.s: merci à Rebekah pour m'avoir éclairé sur la traduction de "black ice". Si jamais vous remarquez un problème de traduction, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je corrigerai dès que possible.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2

Elle cligna des yeux, essayant de s'adapter à la lumière du soleil. Sa tête était allongée sur le volant en direction de la fenêtre. Lentement, elle la leva et fit la grimace quand elle sentit une vive douleur. La douleur augmenta fortement quand elle se tourna rapidement pour regarder Regina, mais elle passa inaperçue en se rendant compte des saignements de son épouse. La tête de Regina était appuyée contre la fenêtre. Les yeux d'Emma s'élargirent à la vue du sang sur le verre.

-Regina ? Regina ?

Elle détacha sa ceinture et se pencha sur la brune, plaçant délicatement une main sur son épaule. Elle vit sa poitrine remonter légèrement et versa quelques  
larmes.

-Regina ? Essaya-t-elle à nouveau d'un ton plus calme en la secouant très légèrement.

n'ayant toujours pas de réaction, Emma chercha frénétiquement son téléphone mais ne le trouva pas.

-Merde ! » cria-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Elle courut à l'arrière et trouva une des radios. Retournant près de Regina, elle appela immédiatement à l'aide.

-Papa ! essaya t elle, en attendant seulement une seconde. PAPA ! refit elle, une seconde plus tard.

-'Ma ? C'est Henry, quel est le problème ?

Emma soupira, sentant une petit vague de soulagement, qui fut de courte durée, ayant touché Regina et n'ayant toujours pas de réponse.

-Henry ! Va chercher ton grand père, maintenant !

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Maintenant, Henry !

Emma ne voulait pas faire paniquer son fils mais là tout de suite, elle avait d'autres priorités. Après un moment James répondit.

-Emma ? Qu'est qu'il y a ?

James était alarmé, ça s'entendait dans sa voix.

-Nous avons eu un accident, Regina…elle est….papa, elle ne se réveille pas !

Des larmes tombaient maintenant sur le visage d'Emma alors qu'elle avait une main appuyée sur la joue de Regina.

-Est-ce qu'elle respire ?

La tête d'Emma lui tournait et elle s'appuya contre la porte ouverte de Regina.

-Emma ?!

-ouais, elle est… elle respire.

Ses yeux flottaient maintenant, luttant pour rester ouvert.

-Emma, où es tu ?

James avait entendu le ton affaibli dans la voix de sa fille et il savait qu'ils devaient agir vite.

-euh…nous sommes… » ses yeux se fermèrent et elle tomba à genoux « …nous sommes sur le…le pont…juste avant le pont… »

-Emma, accroches toi, ok ? Nous arrivons tout de suite. » Il y eut une pause. « Emma ? »

Emma s'était écroulée à nouveau inconsciente.

* * *

Quand elle ouvrit yeux, elle fut à nouveau accueillie par la lumière du soleil. En regardant autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte immédiatement qu'elle était dans une salle d'hôpital et vit sa mère, debout devant la fenêtre, regardant le paysage.

-Ma-» elle s'éclaircit la voix « Maman ? » Snow se retourna vivement et arriva rapidement au chevet d'Emma.

-Oh Emma ! Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?

Elle avait l'air inquiet mais Emma remarqua qu'en dépit de la fatigue, elle se sentait bien.

-Je vais bien, où est Regina ?

Snow baissa les yeux et Emma attrapa son bras pour la forcer à la regarder.

-Maman, où est Regina ?

Le bip du moniteur cardiaque accéléra alors que les yeux d'Emma s'étaient élargis d'inquiétude. Snow s'assit, tenant les mains d'Emma dans les siennes.

-Elle est vivante mais elle est encore aux soins intensifs. Elle est…Elle s'est cognée la tête vraiment fort Emma et elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée.

-J'ai besoin de la voir !

Elle commença immédiatement à tirer sur les câbles et Snow voulut s'y opposer mais se ravisa. Elles firent cependant attention.

-Chérie, tu peux y aller mais tu dois prendre un fauteuil roulant.

Snow avait déjà été en chercher un dans le coin de la chambre.

-Je vais bien, dit rapidement Emma, mettant une robe par-dessus sa chemise d'hôpital.

-Tu as une commotion cérébrale et je ne veux pas que tu tombes et que tu te blesses ou pire donc maintenant assois toi s'il te plait.

-Je vais bien.

-Ce n'était pas une demande. affirma fermement Snow, lui bloquant la sortie, les bras croisés. Elle pointa la chaise du doigt. « Assois toi, maintenant. Je vais t'emmener la voir.

Emma voulut discuter mais vit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée en voyant le regard de sa mère. A contrecoeur, elle s'assit et laissa Snow la conduire jusqu'au service des soins intensifs. Une fois arrivées, elle vit Henry, assis près du lit, tenant la main de Regina et James, sur une chaise dans le coin mais quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Emma, se levant et atteignant l'autre côté du lit de Regina.

-Elle est stable fit une voix près de la porte et tout les yeux se tournèrent pour y voir le docteur Whale.

-Alors pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ? demanda Henry.

-Elle est dans le coma.

Snow mit une main devant sa bouche et Emma tomba dans le fauteuil à côté du lit, bouche bée.

-Le c…Le coma ? » Elle pouvait à peine sortir ces mots « Je…je regardais ailleurs.

Une larme tomba alors sur sa joue. Snow marcha rapidement vers sa fille, plaçant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Emma, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Emma leva lentement les yeux, cette fois ci remplis de larme.

-Je ne regardais pas la route. J'ai détourné les yeux et nous nous sommes écrasées, c'est de ma faute !

-Non, non, chérie, chut, tout va bien.

Snow tira Emma contre elle, lui frottant le dos et James les rejoignit.

-Emma, il y avait du verglas partout. Je peux seulement imaginer à quel point il y en avait hier soir tellement il faisait froid. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire.

Emma continuait de pleurer et aucune force au monde n'aurait pu lui faire quitter la chambre de Regina ce soir.

* * *

Emma fut libérée le lendemain mais interdite de travail pendant plusieurs semaines. Snow l'avait presque traînée de force hors de l'hôpital le troisième jour pour la forcer à prendre une douche. Après une semaine, Emma rentra à la maison, uniquement pour prendre une douche, prendre à manger et quelques vêtement. Henry passait de nombreuses heures à l'hôpital mais avait pris comme habitude de s'occuper de Jamie. Jamie ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Seulement que « maman » était malade et qu'elle dormait pour se sentir mieux. Ils ne voulaient pas l'emmener la voir mais le petit garçon ne pouvait pas gérer l'absence de ses deux mères et avait lui-même du mal à dormir. Quand ils l'ont laissé voir Regina, ils lui ont dit qu'il devait être extrêmement prudent et le garçon avait rampé sur le lit de Regina et mit la main de sa mère autour de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'enfant dormait dans les bras sécurisants de sa mère. Le spectacle brisa le cœur d'Emma qui ne savait pas combien de temps elle supporterait la situation. Heureusement, il semblerait qu'elle n'aurait pas à le savoir puisque, environ deux semaines et demie plus tard, tout changea.

Regina ouvrit très lentement les yeux essayant de comprendre son environnement. C'est à ce moment qu'Emma arriva. Voyant Regina réveillée, elle laissa tomber le sac de nourriture qu'elle venait de ramener de chez « Granny » et courut vers sa femme.

-Regina ? dit elle avec un grand sourire en tendant la main vers le visage de son épouse.

Dès que la main d'Emma entra en contact avec le visage de Regina, elle se recula, comme si elle avait été brûlé, avec un regard rempli de confusion et de colère.

-Miss Swan, que faîtes vous ? C'est inapproprié !

Regina avait l'air indigné et Emma se tint droit, bouche bée. Le silence de la blonde agita encore plus Regina.

-Je comprends que vous manquiez profondément d'éducation mais je pensais que vous possédiez au moins l'éducation de base.

Emma ouvrit et referma sa bouche à plusieurs reprise, essayant de trouver une réponse appropriée.

-apparemment non. Finit Regina.

-Dr Whale ! Cria Emma tout à coup, ne quittant pas des yeux Regina qui semblait au bord de l'explosion.

-Miss Swan, calmez vous.

-Dr Whale ! cria-t-elle plus fort quelques secondes plus tard.

Il arriva en courant dans la salle.

-Shérif qu'est ce que…Oh, Regina, vous êtes réveillée ! déclara-t-il avec enthousiasme.

-oui, je vous remercie pour cette observation perspicace dit elle d'un ton sarcastique alors qu'Emma la regardait comme si elle avait deux têtes.

-Dr Whale, je pense que vous devriez ausculter Regina.

-Excusez moi mais c'est madame le maire pour vous et vos services ne sont pas nécessaire ici donc si vous voulez bien, miss Swan, je pense qu'il est temps que vous nous quittiez.

le Dr Whale regarda Emma qui lui répondit avec un regard désespéré et apeuré et il regarda Regina. Cette dernière, pour sa part, commençait à s'inquiéter ayant vu l'échange silencieux des deux autres.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Quand ai-je perdu conscience ?

-Regina, pouvez vous me dire quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ? demanda prudemment le Dr Whale.

Regina roula des yeux.

-Eh bien, voyons, je quittais mon bureau parlant du prochain débat avec Miss Swan ici présente quand j'ai ouvert la porte et il y a eu une explosion. Nous avons réussi à sortir juste quand les pompiers sont arrivés. Miss Swan m'avait carrément jetée dehors. Dit-elle en regardant Emma avec haine. Maintenant si vous pouviez, s'il vous plait, me dire exactement comment je me suis retrouvée ici ?

-Eh bien Regina, c'est un peu compliqué, voyez vous.

-Dr Whale, un mot dans le couloir, maintenant. L'interrompit Emma en lui adressant un regard qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion.

-Bien, nous serons vite de retour.

Le Dr Whale suivi Emma à l'extérieur, tout en essayant d'ignorer la demande pleine de colère de Regina pour avoir des explications.

-Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? pourquoi elle réagit comme ça ? demanda Emma en arpentant le couloir.

-Shérif, elle est amnésique. Au silence d'Emma, il poursuivit. Ca arrive parfois avec des blessures à la tête. Et elle s'est cognée vraiment très fortement. Selon ses derniers souvenirs, il semblerait qu'elle ait perdu plus de six ans.

-Et alors, quand est ce qu'elle va se souvenir ? demanda Emma, une panique clairement écrite sur son visage en prévision de la réponse.

-Shérif, je ne peux pas donner de réponse à cette question. Il n'existe aucun moyen de savoir quand ou même si…

-Donc vous me dites qu'elle risque de ne jamais se souvenir ? demanda Emma qui peinait à retenir ses larmes.

-Je veux dire que le temps nous le dira. Elles pourraient très bien se souvenir à tout moment comme il pourrait aussi qu'elle ne se souvienne jamais de ces six dernières années.

-Elle ne se souvient même pas de sa famille ! Comment je vais lui expliquer alors qu'elle me déteste !

Elle était en train de s'effondrer. La façon dont l'autre femme l'avait regardée dans la chambre, avec un tel dédain. Ce n'était pas sa femme, c'était le maire, l'evil queen peut être…mais pas sa femme.

-Shérif, est ce que vous voulez que je…

-Non, interrompit Emma en secouant la tête, C'est ma femme, je lui dirai… je lui dirai tout.

Sa voix et ses mains tremblèrent légèrement, anticipant à quel point cette conversation pouvait signifier. Avec une profonde respiration, elle se tourna et retourna dans la chambre de Regina.

« Dans la maladie et dans la santé… »Soupira-t-elle.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. les personnages appartiennent à la chaine ABC et l'histoire est de hope2x (erreur corrigée Camlapro, merci ^^ )

Je ne pourrai malheureusement pas publier de chapitre demain mais je tâcherai de me rattraper dimanche. En espérant que cette histoire vous plait, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Quand Emma revint dans la chambre Regina lui tournait le dos, fouillant dans la chambre.

-Regina ? Commença Emma prudemment, s'approchant de la brunette.

Regina se retourna et fixa Emma avec son éternel regard contrarié.

-Où sont mes vêtements ? dit elle, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches, essayant de paraître intimidante, même dans une chemise d'hôpital.

-Regina, peut être devriez vous vous asseoir, vous ne devez pas trop en faire.

Elle parlait lentement, s'approchant d'elle comme si elle était un animal sauvage.

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire, Miss Swan, pour récupérer mes vêtement et rentrer chez moi ? Depuis combien de temps suis-je à l'hôpital ?

Emma se gratta la tête, réalisant à quel point la situation allait être difficile.

-Eh bien, vous avez été inconsciente pendant deux semaines et demie commença-t-elle lentement mais Regina releva la tête, alarmée.

-Deux semaines et demie ? Où est mon fils ? Etait-il avec vous ? Où est-il ?

Regina s'arrêta devant Emma, semblant extrêmement paniquée. Emma hocha la tête et regarda sa montre.

-Oui et euh… eh bien, il doit probablement être sur le chemin pour venir ici en ce moment. Ecoutez, Regina, J'ai vraiment besoin que vous vous asseyez et que vous m'écoutiez quelques minutes. Il y a des choses que je dois vous expliquer. J'ai besoin de euh…vous préparez à ce qui vous attend, Essaya Emma tentant d'être la moins menaçante possible, connaissant très bien les réactions de la femme en face d'elle.

-Je jure, Miss Swan, que s'il lui est arrivé la moindre chose.

-Regina.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait été avec vous pendant plus de deux semaines.

-Regina, stop !

Regina s'arrêta, surprise, puis s'énerva.

-Qu'y a-t-il Miss Swan ?

-Ecoutez, ça fait…eh bien en fait ça fait plus de deux semaines et demi, commença-t-elle lentement et avec précaution, Vous n'êtes pas ici en raison de l'incendie. Regina, vous avez eu un accident de voiture et vous vous êtes cognée la tête.

-Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? Elle avait son regard glacial et Emma s'efforçait de ne pas réagir. Elle était habituée à la personnalité de Regina et donc à sa colère occasionnelle, mais là, c'était différent.

-Vous avez eu un accident de voiture et vous vous êtes cognée la tête. Vous vous l'êtes frappée si fort que, semblerait il, vous avez perdu une partie de votre mémoire.

-Ma mémoire va très bien, je vous remercie. Je me souviens d'absolument tout.

-Regina, l'incendie était…c'était il y a longtemps.

-Combien de temps ? dit elle avec encore beaucoup de colère mais un soupçon de peur.

Emma le remarqua immédiatement. Elle connaissait Regina bien plus que la brunette ne pouvait l'imaginer. Emma ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais vit la mâchoire de Regina tombée alors que son regard avait dérivé derrière l'épaule de la blonde.

-Maman ? s'écria Henry, choqué, marchant vers elle avec un grand sourire avant de l'envelopper dans une très forte étreinte.

C'était un fait avéré qu'il était maintenant bien plus grand que sa mère. Regina n'avait pas bougé et henry se recula, il remarqua le regard sur son visage.

-Maman, est ce que ça va ?

Son regard passa de Regina à Emma, adressant un regard interrogateur à sa mère blonde. Emma se battait pour calmer ses propres nerfs.

-Henry…euh… maman est amnésique. Elle euh…. ne se rappelle pas de

-Henry ? l'interrompit Regina, levant lentement les mains vers son fils. Elle les plaça de chaque côté de son visage et pendant un moment, tout le monde fut silencieux alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Ce n'était plus ce petit garçon toujours les yeux fixés sur son livre. Elle remarqua qu'il était grand et fort. Très fort. Ses cheveux était courts et, bien évidement, soignés. Il portait un jean et un t-shirt avec inscrit dessus « Storybrooke highschool Athletic Dept ». Il ressemblait toujours à son fils mais maintenant, il ressemblait à un homme. Malgré les différences physiques évidente et le changement choquant du timbre de sa voix, il était encore, et ce indubitablement, son fils.

-J'ai besoin de m'asseoir, dit-elle tout à coup et Henry la mena vers le lit gardant une main bienveillante sur elle.

_Combien de temps ?_ Henry articula ces mots pour Emma, de peur d'effrayer sa mère. Cependant, Regina remarqué la question.

-Oui, combien de temps ? Combien d'année ai-je oubliée ?

Les deux bruns regardaient Emma qui s'assit sur une chaise avant de répondre.

-Eh bien, si la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez, c'est l'incendie à l'hôtel de ville, alors ça fait plus de six ans.

Elle s'arrêta pour évaluer la réaction de sa femme. Regina regarda son fils et toucha à nouveau son visage.

-Tu as seize ans ? demanda-t-elle incrédule, réalisant à nouveau la taille du garçon.

Henry rit doucement tout en hochant la tête.

-ouais, j'ai euh…été frappé pour une poussée de croissance il y a quelques années.

-oui, c'est ce que je dirai.

Elle lui sourit en retour et pendant un instant, Emma se détendit un peu. Jusqu'à ce que les prochains mots de la brunette ne sortent.

-Alors, qu'est qui a changé ? Je vois qu'ils vous ont engagé comme shérif ? dit-elle en montrant l'insigne d'or sur la hanche d'Emma, Je suppose que je suis toujours maire, dit-elle avec un sourire, laissant sous entendre que c'était un fait avéré qui ne pouvait pas changer.

Les yeux d'Emma et Henry se rencontrèrent à nouveau et Regina le remarqua.

-Je suis toujours maire pas vrai ?

-en fait…

-Qui est ce ? Comment quelqu'un a-t-il pu me prendre mon bureau ? exige-t-elle de savoir, faisant sursauter légèrement les deux autres occupants de la pièce.

C'est Henry qui parla le premier.

-Eh bien…je veux dire, c'est juste que, après que la malédiction fut brisée

-Henry ! Cria Emma tout à coup et les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent quand il réalisa. Ils étaient devenus si désinvolte au sujet de la malédiction depuis toutes ces années que c'était devenu un sujet de conversation on ne peut plus normal et Henry n'y avait pas réfléchit à deux fois. Mais maintenant, voyant la couleur pâle, presque malade, sur le visage de sa mère brune, il se rendit compte de son erreur.

-Maman , ça va aller, tout va bien maintenant. Dit il rapidement mettant sa main sur son épaule et essayant de réconforter la femme en état de choc.

Elle ne répondit pas et continua juste à regarder Henry et Emma, chacun à leur tour. La blonde se leva encore une fois et se dirigea vers Regina.

-Regina, il a raison. Je sais que c'est beaucoup pour vous en ce moment. J'ai essayé de trouver une manière de tout vous dire mais c'est difficile. Beaucoup de choses ont changé mais croyez moi quand je vous dis qu'elles ont changé en mieux. Vraiment en mieux… pour nous tous.

-Ma malédiction, murmura Regina dans un souffle, semblant vraiment perdue pour la première fois depuis son réveil. Puis, tout à coup, elle se leva brusquement et regarda Emma.

-Vous, c'est vous qui avez cassé ma malédiction.

Emma se recula, effrayée de l'explosion.

-Regina,je…

-Vous avez détruit tout ce sur quoi je travaillais !

Regina fit un autre pas en avant mais cette fois, Henry intervint, littéralement, en se plaçant entre les deux femmes.

-Maman, arrête !

Il posa les mains sur ses épaules dans l'espoir d'empêcher toutes explosions physique.

-Sortez ! cria-t'elle pratiquement de façon hargneuse à Emma.

-Maman

-Henry, c'est ok. Dit doucement Emma, faisant quelques pas en arrière.

-'Ma

- Je pense que nous avons tous besoin de prendre une minute. Ça a été une journée difficile pour tout le monde. Ta mère a besoin de temps pour tout emmagasiner.

Emma se retourna et sortit par la porte, se frayant un chemin dans le couloir atteignant rapidement le coin. Il lui fallut toutes ses forces pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il y a deux semaines et demie, elle célébrait son cinquième anniversaire avec sa femme. Maintenant, il semblerait que sa femme pourrait lui causer un préjudice physique. Quelques secondes plus tard, Henry vint vers elle en courant.

-'Ma, tu ne peux pas partir, qu'en est il de toi et elle ? et Jamie ?

-Ne lui parle pas de nous ou de ton frère d'accord ? C'est trop pour elle, elle n'est pas prête. Nous ne pouvons pas tout lui balancer un jour.

Elle fit une pause, essayant à nouveau de garder le contrôle de ses émotions.

-écoute, je sais que c'est beaucoup pour toi aussi et je suis désolée mais…

-tout va bien,'Ma. Elle a confiance en moi, je vais lui parler. Tout va bien ce passer, tu le sais pas vrai ?

Emma sourit son fils toujours plein d'espoir et passa ses bras autour de lui, ayant besoin de réconfort. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa mère arriva en courant au coin du couloir, Nathan sur sa hanche.

-Emma, oh mon dieu, je suis désolée, il s'est échappé.

Emma et Henry se séparèrent avec des regards confus.

-Jamie ? Où est il ? demanda-t-elle regardant autour d'elle, à la recherche de son fils.

-oui, je suis désolée, nous venions d'arriver et il était si anxieux. Je lui ai dit d'attendre mais il sait où est sa chambre.

-Oh merde ! dit Emma, tournant les talons et courant vers la chambre, sa famille à sa suite.

Alors qu'elle tournait au coin, elle vit le garçon marcher sur ses petites jambes à pleine vitesse, visant directement la chambre de Regina.

-Jamie ! Crièrent Emma et Henry en même temps.

Il regarda Emma mais quand il se retourna vers la chambre, il aperçut Regina. Le garçon sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Maman ! Maman !

Il courut et Emma en fit de même.

-Merde,merde,merde,merde,merde ! Répéta Emma en se précipitant dans la chambre.

Quand elle arriva à destination, ce fut juste à temps pour voir Regina avec un tourbillon de surprise et de confusion clairement inscrit sur ses traits. Elle eut à peine le temps de voir le garçon qu'il courut tout droit vers elle enveloppant ses bras fermement autour de ses jambes.

-Maman, tu vas mieux maintenant ? demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme, la regardant directement sans desserrer son emprise.

Regina était abasourdie, les bras de chaque côté de son corps, ne bougeant pas un muscle et regardant, bouche bée, son jeune fils. Emma entra, à bout de souffle et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Regina prenait de longues et lentes inspirations et haussa un sourcil, adressant une question muette à Emma. Emma déglutit de manière audible et ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir lentement et de croiser à nouveau le regard dur de Regina. Elle hocha la tête en confirmation. Regina baissa les yeux vers le garçon, incapable d'effacer l'expression stupéfaite de son visage. Henry se dirigea vers la mère et son fils et s'agenouilla au niveau de Jamie, essayant d'ouvrir son emprise.

-Hey, petit homme, maman est encore un peu malade d'accord ? Donc nous devons êtres très prudents. Nous devrions la laisser se reposer un peu plus, tu ne crois pas ?

Jamie regarda Henry puis Regina et encore Henry.

-Mais je veux rester avec maman. Dit il en regardant Regina à nouveau, collant sa lèvre inférieure, mais ce n'était pas seulement pour faire la moue vu que ses yeux devinrent vite rouges et cerclés.

Regina détendit ses bras et son visage se montra un peu plus concerné en le voyant triste. Elle leva les yeux et vit Snow ainsi que l'autre enfant.

-Maman, je peux rester s'il te plait ?

Même avec la découverte de son fils âgé, de la rupture de la malédiction et de l'existence d'un autre enfant, rien ne fut à la hauteur du choc qu'elle ressentit en se rendant compte que cet enfant, son enfant, venait de s'adresser à Emma Swan.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. les personnages appartiennent à la chaine ABC et l'histoire est de hope2x

Finalement, j'ai réussi à poster un chapitre pour ce samedi. Comme quoi ça a du bon de se lever à 4h du matin pour le boulot. Au moins un avantage ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et merci beaucoup pour vos review :)

Bonne lecture et à dimanche !

* * *

Chapitre 4

Une fois encore, le regard des deux femmes se focalisèrent l'une sur l'autre et pendant un moment, plus personne ne bougea dans la pièce. Ce fut Emma qui brisa cette ambiance quand elle s'avança de quelques pas prudents tout en gardant son regard pénétrant sur Regina. Alors qu'elle s'agenouillait près de Jamie, Henry, qui se trouvait près de Regina, posa une main sur son épaule et la pressa légèrement. Il se pencha pour lui murmurer légèrement.

-Respire juste un peu Maman.

Elle prit une bouffée d'air tout en frémissant et Emma détourna enfin les yeux vers son plus jeune fils. La blonde mit ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et déposa un doux baiser sur son front.

-Que dirais-tu si toi et Henry vous alliez à la cafétéria avec grand-mère et Nathan pour déjeuner pendant que maman et moi nous discutons quelques minutes ? Je te promets que je viendrai te chercher dans peu de temps.

Il baissa les yeux et parla doucement.

-Mais je veux rester avec maman et toi.

Emma le regarda avec bienveillance et, à sa grande surprise, Regina réussi à passer outre son état de choc et se mit sur un genou.

-Penses-tu que tu pourrais me rapporter à manger quand tu auras fini ? J'ai affreusement faim.

Elle dit cela avec un petit sourire et Jamie le lui rendit.

-Très bien.

Jamie s'avança et passa ses bras autour du cou de Regina. On pouvait lire tellement d'émotions sur ses traits et Emma les regardaient toutes passer en retenant son souffle. Elle laissa échapper un souffle de soulagement lorsque Regina leva les bras pour les enrouler autour du corps attaché au sien. Après un moment, elle le libéra.

-Merci Jamie. Dit-elle en se tournant vers la fenêtre, essayant de se calmer. Elle se perdait entre la surprise, la confusion l'anxiété et ce sentiment indéniablement chaleureux qu'elle avait ressenti au contact du petit garçon. Henry se tourna vers Jamie avec un grand sourire.

-Allez petit homme, Est-ce que tu veux y aller à dos de cheval? Dit-il avec enthousiasme voulant faire en sorte que le garçon soit heureux et distrait de la tension évidente dans la chambre.

Emma lui sourit chaleureusement.

-ouais ! s'écria Jamie et il sauta sur le dos d'Henry.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte en riant. Et juste à l'entrée, Jamie tourna la tête pour les regarder derrière lui.

-Je vous aime mamans !

-Nous t'aimons aussi mon bébé- Dit Emma et Regina se retourna pour lui sourire alors qu'ils partaient.

Snow, qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'ici, se retourna et suivit les garçons dehors.

-Par le ciel, veux-tu bien me dire ce qu'il se passe ? dit-elle une fois qu'elle fut à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Henry soupira et expliqua tout à sa jeune grand-mère.

Cinq minutes de silence. Ca ne semble pas être beaucoup, mais cinq minutes de silence rempli de tensions prête à exploser, de confusions, de questions sans réponse, d'anxiétés et tant d'émotion…Cinq minutes, c'est une éternité. Les deux femmes marchaient en cercles lents dans la salle, l'une autour de l'autre, sans se regarder pour une fois. Regina rompit le silence en premier, et ce toujours sans lever les yeux.

-Son nom est Jamie.

Cela sorti comme une déclaration mais c'était une question. Emma décida qu'il était nécessaire de donner certaines réponses. Elle leva les yeux et cette fois leurs yeux se rencontrèrent alors qu'elles s'arrêtèrent l'une en face de l'autre.

-James. James Mills, elle prit une profonde inspiration, Swan.

Silence.

Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible maintenant. Il semble que tout sera révélé aujourd'hui. Emma n'avais pas voulu que ça se passe de cette façon mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Alors, elle tendit la main vers son cou et détacha son collier. Il y avait plusieurs anneaux qui y étaient accrochés mais elle en retira un en particulier, le plaçant dans sa paume, à plat, tout en le maintenant hors de portée de Regina. La brune le regarda difficilement, mais aucun de ses muscles ne bougea.

-ils euh….ils me l'ont donné après l'accident. Ils ont du vous le retiré.

Les yeux de Regina restaient fixés sur la main d'Emma et, pour la première fois, elle remarqua la bague sur le propre doigt d'Emma. Un doigt très important. Cependant, Regina ne dit rien, elle ne fit absolument aucun mouvement et donc Emma continua.

-Nous sommes mariées Regina

Elle parlait très doucement mais disait juste les mots qu'il fallait à voix haute.

-Nous sommes une famille. Toi et moi, Henry et Jamie. Nos enfants.

Elle s'arrêta de nouveau. Regina n'avait toujours pas fait un seul mouvement. Son visage était de marbre mais Emma savait que son esprit était ébranlé en ce moment. Néanmoins elle continua.

-Après l'incendie, quelques mois plus tard, nous avons cassé la malédiction. Et nous nous sommes mariés un an plus tard. Regina nous allions justement fêter notre cinquième anniversaire. En fait, c'était la nuit de l'accident. Nous roulions vers un chalet dans les bois. J'ai roulé sur un peu de verglas…nous avons dérapé. Nous avons frappé un arbre et- commença Emma parlant un peu au hasard et Regina prit pour la première fois la parole, se renfrognant.

-Cela n'a aucun sens ! Pourquoi vous aurai-je épousée ?

Elle ricana, faisant un pas en avant. Emma ignora la compression qui se fit dans sa poitrine à l'entente de ses mots et du ton sur lequel ils ont été prononcés. Au lieu de cela, elle se concentra sur la femme qu'elle aimait et tout ce qu'elle savait à son sujet.

-Parce que tu m'aimes. Dit Emma, pratiquement calme et Regina la regarda, incrédule.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé pour me pousser à faire cette énorme erreur mais sachez ma chère, juste pour qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion, je ne vous aime pas.

Dès que les mots sortirent, la tête de Regina lui fit plus mal, la rendant étourdie. Elle pressa ses yeux fermes et les rouvrit lentement. Elle n'était plus dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Elle était dans une cellule au poste de police. Elle se tenait debout face à Emma qui était à l'extérieur de la cellule, les mains sur les barreaux. Regina cligna des yeux à nouveau et elle était de retour dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Emma avait la tête penchée sur le côté, un soupçon de sourire tirant sur le coin de sa bouche.

-Intéressant murmura-t-elle si doucement que Regina le manqua presque.

-Quoi ? Cassa Regina, rempli maintenant d'un sentiment de confusion et de malaise.

Emma lui adressa un petit sourire et secoua la tête.

-Rien, c'est juste que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me dis cela. Et penses-tu vraiment que si m'épouser était une erreur, nous aurions eu un autre enfant ensemble ? Que nous aurions vécu ces cinq années de bonheur ? Parce que oui, nous sommes heureuses. Tu es heureuse.

-Vous pensez que je le suis. Se moqua Regina mais Emma l'ignora, prenant son téléphone. Elle alla dans la galerie et appuya sur la première image.

-Dis-moi, Regina, sembles-tu malheureuse ?

Elle tenait le téléphone de telle manière que la brune puisse voir. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour le prendre mais jeta un coup d'œil. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand elle vit l'image. Elle se voyait dans une position qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir prise et ne pouvait pas y croire. Sur la photo, elle était blottie dans les bras d'Emma, le visage pressé contre celle-ci. Ce qui l'a surpris le plus c'était le sourire chaleureux qui s'affichait sur son propre visage. Elle était vraiment heureuse. Emma glissa le doigt sur l'écran, passant à l'image suivante. Maintenant Regina se voyait tenant le visage d'Emma et l'embrasser. Cela l'a surprise véritablement. L'image suivante les montraient toutes les deux tenant Jamie qui riait entre elles alors qu'elles l'embrassaient chacune sur une joue. Emma regarda le choc passer sur le visage de la brune.

-Ouais, c'était une énorme erreur hein ? dit sarcastiquement Emma.

Regina se détourna et cinq autres minutes de silence passèrent. Cette fois ce fut Emma qui le rompit.

-Ce n'était pas seulement moi qui aie brisé la malédiction au fait. En fait, techniquement parlant, c'était toi. Même si à en juger pour le regard sur ton visage à l'époque, ce n'était pas vraiment ton intention.

Emma sourit légèrement et regarda Regina.

-Que dites-vous ? J'ai brisé ma propre malédiction ?

Regina avait les bras croisés.

-Tu m'as embrassée. Dit-elle simplement.

-Je trouve cela très difficile à croire mais peu importe, cela n'aurait pas pu briser la malédiction. Rien n'aurait pu la briser sauf

-le baiser du Vrai Amour finit Emma pour elle.

-Exactement.

-Je sais ce que tu penses Regina mais c'est vrai. Et il s'avère que tu es coincée avez moi dit elle avec un petit sourire.

- Vous n'êtes pas mon vrai amour et vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je pense.

Emma soupira.

-Tu penses à Daniel.

Le visage de Regina devint mou, choqué qu'Emma sache effectivement ce qu'elle pensait.

-Perde ton Vrai Amour ne signifie pas que tu resteras seule après Regina.

Elle parlait calmement et lentement. Regina ne savait pas quoi répondre et heureusement elle n'eut pas à le faire. C'est à ce moment là que Snow et les trois garçons revinrent et Jamie monta sur le lit avec plaisir.

-Maman, regarde ce que nous avons rapporté, dit il en tirant une fleur de sa poche, un peu écrasée maintenant, et il la lui tendit avec un grand sourire. Regina sourit et la prise, s'asseyant à côté de lui si soigneusement que vous penseriez qu'elle avait peur de l'enfant.

-Merci Jamie dit elle en prenant la nourriture qu'Henry lui avait rapportée, reconnaissante de pouvoir se concentrer sur quelque chose pour le moment. Alors qu'elle mangeait, elle écoutait Jamie qui parlait sans cesse de la bande dessinée que Regina avait manqué durant son sommeil.

Emma en profita pour s'échapper et trouver le Dr Whale. Après avoir été informé que Regina pouvait rentrer à la maison aujourd'hui, Elle se dirigea lentement vers la chambre, essayant de comprendre comment faire avancer les choses. Elle avait besoin de faire ce qui était le mieux pour sa famille. Regina avait besoin de temps et d'espace pour traiter toutes les informations qu'elle avait apprises aujourd'hui. Il ne fallait pas l'étouffer dès maintenant. Mais il fallait considérer Jamie. Il avait été loin de Regina depuis des semaines et ce n'était pas sain pour l'enfant mais serait-ce vraiment mieux pour l'enfant de l'avoir et la voir le traiter comme un étranger ? Elle allait et venait jusqu'à ce que finalement elle prit une décision. Quand elle revint dans la chambre, Jamie n'avait pas finit de déblatérer sans cesse. Elle se dirigea vers le lit où ils se trouvaient tout les deux et Emma se mit à genoux à nouveau, mettant ses mains sur les jambes de Jamie.

-Hey, Jamie boy, Je voudrai que tu dises au revoir à maman, d'accord ?

Regina la regarda, pleine de doute.

-Pourquoi ? Maman rentre à la maison avec nous, pas vrai ? dit Jamie, les sourcils froncés et l'air adorable, comme une mini Regina.

-En fait, comme maman est encore un peu malade, Henry va rentrer avec elle à la maison et prendre soin d'elle tant que toi et moi nous allons encore faire une soirée pyjama chez grand-mère et grand-père. Dit-elle avec un sourire un peu trop enthousiaste, essayant de faire croire à Jamie que c'était pour le plaisir.

Elle regarde Henry qui hocha une fois la tête, semblant lui-même triste.

-Mais je peux aider à prendre soin de maman moi aussi. Gémit-il et Emma soupira avec un sourire triste.

-Rappelle-toi, quand je suis malade, toi et Henry, vous allez chez grand-mère et grand-père pour quelques jours ? c'est la même chose ici. Nous devons le faire pour maman d'accord ? Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente mieux.

Regina gigota sur place, ne se sentant pas à l'aise avec toutes ces émotions qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Jamie hocha la tête à contrecoeur et se retournant sur le lit vers Regina, il la serra à nouveau fermement.

-Je t'aime maman.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et Regina ouvrit et referma sa bouche à plusieurs reprises avant de finalement répondre.

-Je t'aime aussi Jamie.

Emma se leva et le garçon passa ses bras autour de son cou, reposant sa tête contre son épaule. Alors qu'ils sortaient, il regarde Regina et lui fit un petit signe de main qu'elle lui retourna. Emma regarda Henry et il se retourna, les suivant durant un moment, laissant Regina seule. Ayant du temps pour elle Regina repensa à ce moment plus tôt. Le flash au poste de police. La scène se rejouait dans son esprit. C'était un souvenir, elle en était sure. Elle se concentra aussi fort qu'elle put. Elle se répétait les mots dans son esprit_. Pour qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion, je ne vous aime pas. _Soudain, ça se reproduit à nouveau. Elle était dans la cellule. Emma été debout, à l'extérieur, les mains sur les barres._ Vraiment ? Parce que la façon dont moi je le vois c'est que vous m'avez embrassée et la malédiction, vous savez celle qui ne peut être brisée que par le baiser d'un Vrai Amour, s'est brisée. Nous avons brisé cette fichue malédiction Regina. Qu'est ce que vous dites de ça ?_

-Maman ?

Henry était revenu et fut immédiatement intéressé par le regard hébété sur le visage de Regina. Regina tressaillit à la vision et se balança sur ses pieds, se tenant la tête.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Dois-je allez chercher le Dr Whale ? demanda-t-il un peu paniqué.

-Non,non, je vais bien. Vraiment. Je me suis levée trop vite.

Elle sourit faiblement.

-Très bien, dit-elle en la regardant un peu incertain. 'Ma m'a donné les clés de la voiture si tu es prête. Dit il, toujours malheureux de la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec sa mère blonde. Il savait qu'elle faisait les bonnes choses. Regina était submergée et avait besoin d'espace. Avoir Emma qui était toujours considérée comme l'ennemie dans sa propre maison ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Pourtant, il détestait les voir séparées et se sentait très mal de voir à quel point leur séparation la blesser.

Emma veillait sur son fils alors qu'il jouait avec son oncle, contente de le savoir heureux sans ses soins. Snow se dirigea vers sa fille.

-Comment vas-tu chérie ? Demanda-t-elle en plaçant une main sur son épaule.

Emma la regarda mais quand elle tenta de lui faire un sourire rassurant, ses larmes montèrent. Rapidement ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, brouillant sa vision.

-Oh chérie, viens ici. Déclara Snow, tirant Emma qui tremblait maintenant dans ses bras.

C'est alors qu'après deux semaines et demie et l'un des pires jours de sa vie, elle se laissa s'effondrer complètement.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. les personnages appartiennent à la chaine ABC et l'histoire est de hope2x

Encore une fois merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir. Il semblerait que, pour le moment, je ne m'en sorte pas si mal pour une première traduction

Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture,

Bonne journée

* * *

Chapitre 5

Tout avait changé. Regina essaya de ne pas afficher une mine choquée sur son visage quand elle entra dans sa maison. Henry avait l'air si préoccupé qu'elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter encore plus. Mais dire qu'elle était surprise était un euphémisme. La maison semblait être exactement la même vue de l'extérieur mais une fois que vous aviez passé la porte, tout avait changé. Quand elle y habitait juste avec Henry, la maison était impeccable. Mais ajouter deux personnes, dont l'une était un petit enfant et les changements étaient spectaculaires.

L'une des premières choses qu'elle remarqua fut toutes les photos sur les murs. Il y avait celle de d'habitude, étant les photos d'école d'Henry, mais il y avait aussi ceux de la famille un peu partout. Elles semblaient avoir été faites par un professionnel tellement leurs qualités étaient évidentes. Elle était constamment choquée par la chaleur de ses propres yeux sur chacune d'entre elles. En particulier la manière dont elle regardait Emma, elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Se voir dans tant d'endroits dont vous ne souvenez même pas ou même y croire commençait à devenir écrasant pour elle. Sentant cela, Henry arriva derrière elle et plaça une main douce sur son dos.

-Hey, le Dr Whale a dit que tu devrais te reposer tout de suite. Puis-je t'offrir quelque chose ? dit il gentiment et Regina secoua la tête, lui souriant, essayant de faire face aux changements spectaculaire dans l'attitude du garçon.

Ses derniers souvenirs étaient quand son fils pouvait à peine supporter d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle. Il n'aurait jamais voulu l'aider de cette façon. Ses pensées lui donnèrent envie de pleurer mais elle retint ses émotions et se dirigea lentement vers l'escalier, son fils si adulte la guidant lentement. Ils passèrent devant une chambre, qu'elle supposa assez facilement être celle de Jamie mais décida d'attendre le matin pour faire face à tout ceci. Au lieu de cela, elle continua vers chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Henry l'a laissa avec elle-même, pensant qu'elle voudrait certainement prendre une minute pour prendre le temps de penser à tout ça sans avoir des yeux sur elle. Une pensée dont elle lui fut reconnaissante quand elle fut confrontée à sa chambre à coucher. Un espace qu'elle n'avait jamais partagé mais qu'elle semblait avoir fait pour la première fois au monde. Et c'était plus qu'évident. Assez ironiquement, la veste en cuir rouge, qu'elle pouvait se souvenir avoir tellement haï, fut la première chose sur lequel ses yeux se posèrent. Elle était définitivement usée maintenant, évidemment elle avait vieillit mais c'était très certainement la même veste. Elle était jetée sur une chaise avec désinvolture. Elle resta un moment juste à la regarder. C'était si simple et pourtant ça montrait à quel point son monde était différent maintenant.

Finalement, elle se déplaça de sa place et commença lentement à faire le tour, faisant l'inventaire de tout ce qu'elle trouvait. Il y avait énormément de photo ici aussi. La première qu'elle vit fut une photo d'elle couchée sur le ventre, en pyjama, avec Jamie assis sur son dos, ils étaient évidemment tout les deux pliés de rire. C'était la nature occasionnelle des photos qui l'a prise au dépourvu. Il y avait tant de photo de ses enfants, d'elle et d'Emma, de toute leur famille. Etonnement, il y en avait même quelques unes avec les quatre réuni ainsi que Snow,James et leurs fils. Puis elle en vit une bien spécifique sur laquelle elle s'était interrogée. Elle avait évidement entendu qu'elles étaient mariées, mais maintenant, elle en avait la preuve… sa tête lui tourna pendant une minute.

Elle prit lap photo et s'assit sur le lit, l'étudiant. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Mais elle regardait l'image de ce qui était censé être le plus beau jour de sa vie et, honnêtement, elle ne pouvait nier que son visage exprimait exactement ce qu'il en était. Elle n'était pas habituée au bonheur. Au Vrai Bonheur. Mais c'est clairement ce qui était écrit sur cette photo. Elle passa un certain temps à profiter de tout ce que la photo pouvait montrer. Elle était dans une robe blanche. Une chose qu'elle ne pensait jamais voir. Elle regardait Emma. Le tailleur fait-sur-mesure lui allait comme un gant. Elle choisit d'ignorer le sentiment au creux de son estomac… ce n'était pas la première fois.

Soudain elle ressenti à nouveau un sentiment d'écrasement et Regina replaça la photo où elle l'avait trouvée et décida qu'il était temps de prendre une douche. L'eau chaude l'avait toujours aidée à se sentir mieux et aujourd'hui, elle en avait besoin. Elle devait se concentrer pour ignorer tous les signes de la présence d'Emma aux quatre coins de la salle de bain. Sa brosse à dent, son peigne, certains sous-vêtement,des shorty, que Regina soupçonnait ne pas être les siens. Elle entra sous l'eau fumante et ferma les yeux, ses paupières bien serrées. Elle commençait à se sentir encore étourdie et pressa les paumes à plat contre la vitre en face d'elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Emma. La blonde lui fit un petit sourire avant de lever ses mains vers les joues de Regina et de la tirer dans un tendre baiser. Regina déménagea ses mains jusqu'aux hanche d'Emma, la pressant contre la vitre froide. Elle pesa de tout son poids contre Emma et poussa sa langue dans sa bouche. Emma gémit et laissa tomber ses mains sur sa poitrine et pressa légèrement les deux seins parfait en face d'elle. Alors que les choses continuées à chauffer, Emma déplaça lentement sa main vers le bas. Et alors que le bout de ses doigts touchait les petites boucles, Regina haleta bruyamment et la porte émit un bruit e s'ouvrant légèrement vers le couloir de l'étage.

Elle fut surprise, pas au point de se blesser mais sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement alors que qu'elle clignait des yeux de manière répétitive, tournant sa tête autour d'elle pour sonder le petit espace. Elle était perturbée de savoir comment elle était revenue à elle. Après plusieurs minutes à essayer de reprendre son souffle, elle se lava et s'habilla de son pyjama assez rapidement. Elle ne connaissait pas les siens mais avait décidé de procéder par élimination, retirant ceux ayant pour thèmes les Red Sox de Boston et des super héros en premier, ne restant plus que ceux en soie qui devait certainement lui appartenir. L'épuisement l'écrasant, Regina se décontracta et s'endormi avant même que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller.

* * *

_-Arrêtes toi Regina ! Dit Emma courant après la brune fuyante._

_Quand elle l'atteint, elle attrapa son coude et Regina se retourna pour lui faire ça._

_-Je te l'avais dit. Je t'avais dit que ça ne marcherait pas. S'ils ne sont pas disposés à essayer pourquoi diable le ferai-je ? Dit Regina avec colère, se tenant au milieu de la rue._

_-Ca va prendre tu temps tu sais ? Il y a beaucoup de rancune entre vous._

_-Justement, il y a trop de rancune. Trop d'années de haine. C'est juste trop tard, je suis désolée._

_Regina tira sur bras et se retourna pour s'éloigner._

_-S'il te plait Regina._

_Le ton fut inhabituellement doux pour la blonde et la brune fut prise au dépourvu. Regina se retourna vers elle et le regard suppliant d'Emma la fit s'adoucir._

_-Emma, je ne sais pas comment faire cela. J'ai passé plus de temps que ta vie à haïr cette femme et là, je suis censé lui présenter mes excuse. C'est jusque que…je ne peux pas-_

_-s'il te plait Regina, répété Emma, la coupant, Je sais que c'est dur pour toi et je t'aime juste parce que tu essayes. Mais ce sont mes parents. J'ai enfin mes parents dans ma vie et je veux que ça continue._

_-Et tu le peux chérie. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour avoir une relation avec eux._

_-Regina, ce n'est pas comme cela que ça fonctionne._

_Emma se pencha en avant et pris les mains de Regina dans les siennes._

_-tu es ma vie maintenant et nous avons passé un accord. Ecoute, ils ont juste beaucoup de chose à dire. Tu ne peux pas réellement les blâmer pour ça, n'est ce pas ?_

_Regina regarda ses pieds._

_-Nous savions que ça allait être difficile. S'il te plait, rentre avec moi. Nous allons réussir à passer à travers tout ça. Je refuse de croire qu'il est trop tard._

_Regina prit une profonde inspiration._

_-D'accord, je vais encore essayer._

* * *

Regina ouvrir les yeux lentement. Pendant plus d'une heure, elle resta là, à regarder le plafond, rassemblant toutes les souvenirs qui avaient fait surface. Malgré tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne pouvait plus nier la vérité à ce stade. Ca n'avait absolument aucun sens. Elle se souvenait qu'elle haïssait Emma. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle. Elle était toujours là et quand elle ne l'était pas, Regina s'inquiéter de la voir se manifester. Elle pensait toujours à elle et à sa veste stupide, à son attitude arrogante, à ses cheveux lumineux. Attendez.

En y repensant, son esprit avait toujours été un peu focalisé sur la blonde. Le jour de l'effondrement de la mine, quelque chose avait changé. Elle pouvait nier tout ce qu'elle voulait mais en ce moment qu'en était il ? Mais il y avait toujours le mariage, la famille. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait s'imaginer c'est qu'elle détestait Emma un peu moins. Mais encore un fois, quand Emma est revenue à travers les flammes, Regina avait l'impulsion d'envelopper ses bras autour d'elle et pas seulement pour la protéger des flammes. Elle avait ressenti quelque chose mais de l'amour ? L'amour était une chose dont elle ne pensait plus jamais faire l'expérience. Elle le savait. Elle l'avait accepté. Mais maintenant elle était ici avec une famille. Des enfants et une femme. Et Emma Swan en plus? Sa tête commença à lui tourner une fois de plus mais un coup à la porte attira son attention.

-Maman ?

La voix d'Henry sonnait à travers la porte. Regina s'assit, frottant son visage, essayant de se secouer des ses pensées chaotiques.

-Tu peux entrer mon chéri.

Henry ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le lit, prenant un siège pour lui faire face.

-Hey, je viens de parler à 'Ma au téléphone. Elle se demandait si nous voulions les rejoindre, elle et Jamie pour le petit déjeune chez « Granny's ». Elle a dit que Jamie avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Il ne dort plus très bien depuis ton accident, il avait peur que tu ne te réveilles pas. Je suppose qu'il s'inquiète toujours. Penses-tu que nous pourrions y aller ? 'Ma a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas t'accabler mais si nous sommes d'un endroit public, neutre, peut-être que tu serais d'accord avec ça.

Henry s'arrêta et on pouvait voir l'esprit de Regina travaillait. Elle savait que ce garçon était son fils. Et son fils avait besoin d'elle. Elle adressa un petit sourire à Henry.

-je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas.

* * *

Après avoir changé de tenue une demi-douzaine de fois, Regina se décida sur un pantalon noir et une blouse bouton violette. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était aussi nerveuse mais elle choisit de croire que c'était à cause de l'accident. A cause des instructions strictes du Dr Whale déclarant que Regina ne pouvait pas conduire, Henry prit une fois de plus le volant. Se sentant un peu plus reposée aujourd'hui, la femme ne put s'empêcher de vouloir aider son fils en lui donnant beaucoup d'instructions de conduite et le jeune homme dû s'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

-Henry, tu dois vérifier tes angles morts.

-Je te promets que je les ai vérifiés, répéta-t-il pour la troisième fois, Tu es le pire co-conducteur qui existe, dit il avec un sourire, se sentant comme autrefois durant un moment.

Il avait les yeux sur la route et ne vit pas Regina appuyé ses doigts sur son front, fermant les yeux fortement.

_-Tu es le pire co-conducteur qui existe, dit Henry avec colère, tournant sur une route secondaire._

_-Je t'enseigne Henry,il y a une différence. Je n'aurai pas un fils sauvage au volant._

_Henry roula des yeux de manière spectaculaire._

_-Sauvage…c'est ça maman, ok._

-Maman ?

Henry regarde Regina, garé en face du « Granny 's ».

-Maman ?

Il essayé de son épaule encore une fois, Regina tressaillit avant d'étudier ses traits à nouveau.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Il avait encore l'air préoccupé mais Regina lui sourit pour le rassurer.

-Oui,oui, je suis désolée, je me suis juste perdue dans mes pensées. Je suppose que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me dis ça.

Henry lui sourit.

-Non, ça doit être la deuxième ou la troisième fois.'Ma le dit tout le temps aussi.

Il souriait toujours alors qu'ils sortaient tout les deux de la voiture se dirigèrent vers la salle du restaurant.

Entrant à l'intérieur, Regina repéra immédiatement Emma et Jamie dans un box à l'arrière. Jamie était assis sur les genoux d'Emma qui lui chatouillait les côtes faisant rire le garçon. Il se tortillait joyeusement. Elle s'arrêta et le lova dans ses bras, lui posant des baisers mouillés sur son ventre maintenant exposés. Jamie continua à rire et Emma leva les yeux. Alors que les yeux bruns et les yeux verts se réunirent, le temps s'arrêta pendant une seconde. Emma adressa un sourire chaleureux à Regina et la brunette eu un flottement dans l'estomac, elle n'était certainement pas habituée à ça.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages appartiennent à la chaine ABC et l'histoire est de hope2x

babyLF : Il y a 20 chapitres au total et j'essaie de poster assez régulièrement (pour le moment un chapitre par jour).Oui c'est ma première traduction. Je n'avais jamais traduit de texte avant mais ici, je me suis dit pourquoi pas. On peut toujours tenter le coup et si c'est concluant, peut-être continuer

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 6

Elle repoussa ce sentiment de suite mais il fit vite place de toute façon à un sentiment de gêne quand que tous les regards des gens présent dans le restaurant furent sur elles. La nouvelle de son état actuel s'était vite propagée dans la petite ville et les citoyens étaient curieux voire un peu nerveux de voir la femme qu'ils avaient appris à accepter ou qui était devenue, pour certains d'entre eux, leur amie redevenir la femme qu'elle était. Elle releva le menton légèrement, ignorant les regards et les murmures qui la suivaient.

A mi-chemin du box, Jamie l'aperçu et immédiatement commença à se déplacer mais il fut vite arrêté par sa mère blonde. Emma lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille et le garçon hocha la tête d'un air grave. Il déménagea de ses genoux et marcha calmement vers Regina. Il lui sourit et lui prit la main avec une douceur exagérée, la tirant sur le reste du chemin jusqu'à la table. Il rampa dans le box, juste en face d'Emma et Regina lui emboita le bas en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Henry prit la place vide à côté d'Emma. Le calme perdura dans la salle jusqu'à ce que Jamie s'écria fortement.

-Tu te sens mieux maman ?

Tout sentiment négatif disparu quand elle le regarda dans les yeux plein d'espoir du petit garçon. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever quelques doigts pour remettre en place quelques cheveux du garçon. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Je me sens mieux en effet.

Elle laissa sa main déménager jusqu'à sa joue et Jamie penche la tête sur sa main, lui adressant un sourire maladroit. Regina n'était pas consciente de son grand sourire ou des deux autres qui la regardaient de l'autre côté de la table. La transe fut brisée lorsque Ruby s'approcha pour déposer des tasses. Un chocolat chaud pour trois d'entre eux et une tasse vide pour Regina.

-Hey, Regina, comment vas-tu ? demande Ruby gentiment, lui versant du café chaud.

Regina haussa un sourcil.

-Je vais bien, Miss Lucas, je vous remercie.

Ruby lui sourit avant de déposer le thermos de café et de prendre son stylo et son carnet.

-Alors, qu'est ce que vous allez prendre ?

Henry commanda ce qu'il voulait et Emma dit à Ruby ce qu'il fallait apporter à Jamie et sans y réfléchir à deux fois, demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte, à elle et Regina, ce qu'elles prenaient d'habitude. Cela attira l'attention de la brunette plus âgée et, elle aussi, réagie sans réfléchir.

-Je peux commander pour moi, merci. Cracha t elle et Emma la regarda et s'éclaira la gorge avant de répondre.

-juste, je suis désolée, c'est juste une habitude.

Elle ignora à nouveau la sensation d'écrasement dans sa poitrine ainsi que le regard compatissant que lui adressa Ruby avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

Mis à part une brève conversation où Emma informa Regina de la grave allergie aux arachides dont Jamie souffrait, les deux femmes s'ignorèrent presque pour le reste du repas. Regina appréciait d'entendre henry lui parler de tout ce qu'il avait accompli. Elle avait été surprise d'apprendre à combien d'activités sportives il participait maintenant. Apprendre qu'il jouait au football était ce qui l'avait la plus surpris en repensant à son petit garçon et au fait qu'elle était toujours inquiète pour sa sécurité. Elle fut à nouveau surprise quand elle apprit qu'il était le meilleur de la classe dans les compétences à l'épée. Il plaisanta sur le fait qu'il avait eu besoin de nouveaux loisirs après que la malédiction fut brisée. Ils continuèrent à parler plus d'une heure après que le repas fut fini. Jamie semblait heureux maintenant qu'il sentait que les choses revenaient à la normale. A un certain moment, Emma reçut un appel sur son téléphone. Elle s'éloigna pour y répondre et quand elle revint elle s'assit et parla à Henry.

-Je dois aller à la gare pour petit moment, y a-t-il une petite chance pour que tu puisses un peu garder ton frère ?

-J'ai promis à Neal qu'on irait sur le terrain de sport, s'entrainer quelques heures.

A peine le nom prononcé, Regina ressentit une sensation lancinante. Le sentiment familier qu'il y avait quelque chose dont elle devait se souvenir mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle aperçut Emma et Henry qui se regardaient. Ils communiquaient silencieusement.

-Qui est Neal ? demanda Regina, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise. Leurs regards continuèrent quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Henry hausse les épaules.

-un ami. Mon ami Neal. Je lui ai promis qu'on se lancerait quelques balles pendant quelques heures.

Il avait parlé trop vite et les soupçons de Regina se confirmèrent. Henry regarda sa montre.

-En fait, je dois y aller ou je vais être en retard. Peux tu reconduire maman à la maison ? demanda t'il en regardant Emma.

Elle le regarda fixement et lui fit un sourire forcé.

-Bien sur gamin. Va t'amuser.

Il savait qu'il en entendrait parler plus tard mais l'adolescent sauta de son siège et décolla sans un autre regard. Regina décida qu'elle en apprendrait plus sur cette « ami » plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle regarda le petit garçon à côté d'elle puis à nouveau Emma.

-Vous pouvez le laisser avec moi à la maison. Décida t elle en mettant à nouveau une main sur la tête du garçon.

Il bailla et s' appuya sur elle. Emma avait l'air surpris.

-Es-tu sure ?

Regina roula des yeux.

-Oui, Miss Swan, je me suis déjà occupée d'un enfant avant.

Elle avait dit ça de manière ironique et avec un ton sec. Emma tressaillit un peu mais sourit.

-d'accord alors. De toute façon, il va avoir besoin d'une sieste après la nuit derrière.

Et comme si c'était un signal, le garçon bailla de nouveau, appuyant encore plus son poids sur Regina. La brune se retourna et le pris dans ses bras. Immédiatement, il se blottit contre elle. Regina le tint près d'elle alors qu'elles marchaient vers la voiture et pris un soin extrême en le plaçant dans son siège auto. La radio était silencieuse. Pendant un moment, Emma prétendit que tout était normal. Elle regardait Regina et c'était comme si elle était juste au volant avec sa femme et son fils, comme d'habitude. C'était jusqu'à ce que la brunette interrompe ses pensées.

-Voulez vous bien garder vos yeux sur la route Miss Swan. Je crois que vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que vous avez regardé ailleurs.

Cela la toucha. Emma serra le volant jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai pas le droit de conduire alors que vous si.

Emma prit une profonde respiration, puis un autre et un autre par la suite. C'était sa femme. Elle devait le garder en tête. Elles arrivèrent à la maison dans le silence et Regina reprit un Jamie maintenant complètement endormi de la voiture. Emma insista pour rentrer avec elle et lui montra où se trouvait l'_épinéphrine_ et comment l'utiliser en cas de réaction allergique.

-Je sais comment fonctionne les allergies Miss Swan. Je serai capable de gérer. Insista t elle paraissant irritée par l'explication d'Emma.

-Regina, il est mortellement allergique aux arachides. C'est extrêmement important que vous sachiez ce qu'il faut faire.

Parlant par expérience personnelle, Emma était très sérieuse à ce sujet et ne s'en préoccupait pas si elle parlait à Regina comme elle était une enfant. C'était beaucoup plus important que l'égo de son épouse.

-Je comprends, maintenant, s'il vous plait, je peux gérer à partir d'ici.

Emma avait l'air réticent mais se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

-Ce sera juste pour quelques heures dit elle et Regina hocha la tête semblant toujours irritée.

Après que qu'Emma fut partie, Regina remonta l'escaler vers la chambre de Jamie. Elle n'y allait à la base que pour le mettre dans son lit, mais maintenant elle voulait voir la pièce. La chambre était au thème de Batman. Elle réalisa que ce devait être une chose importante pour le petit garçon remarquant que lit en forme de batmobile dans lequel il dormait. Elle vit quelques photos ici aussi. L'une d'entre elle la montrait à l'hôpital, juste après l'accouchement de toute évidence. Elle avait l'air fatiguée et usée ,mais tellement heureuse en même temps, en tenant le nouveau né dans es bras. Il y en avait une autre avec Emma tenant le bébé, assise à côté du lit de Regina et une troisième avec henry. Elle réalisa qu'il y avait une photo de Jamie, peut être un an plus tard, dans un véhicule près d'un autre bébé dans un autre transporteur. Elle se dit que ce devait certainement être le bébé de James et Snow Elle n'avait pas encore laissé son esprit divaguer sur cette relation, choisissant de traiter une chose à la fois. En parlant de ça, elle regarda un peu plus son enfant endormi. Elle se sentit épuisée et se mit à coté de lui. Elle brossa les cheveux de son visage, avant de mettre sa main sur sa joue, laissant son pouce frotter son menton. Son esprit vagabonda jusqu'au moment du repas. Elle essayait de l'ignorer mais depuis que son fils avait parlé de son ami, il y avait ce sentiment lancinant qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la secouer. Elle répéta plusieurs fois ce nom dans son esprit. Neal. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit, la main toujours posée sur son petit garçon.

* * *

_Les étoiles brillaient alors qu'elles marchaient main dans la main dans la rue calme. Se sentant enfin en sécurité vu que plus personne n'essaierait activement de lui faire du mal, Regina avait accepté de faire une sortie. Elles ne parlaient pas, profitant simplement du calme et de la sérénité de l'air de la nuit. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendent une voiture s'approcher mais elles n'y firent pas attention. Quelques mètres plus loin, la voiture s'arrêta tout à coup. Les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent en regardant l'autre puis à nouveau la voiture. La porte s'ouvrit et Emma lâcha sa main, se déplaçant légèrement pour que son corps se trouve entre Regina et la personne sortant de la voiture. Quand les yeux de l'homme rencontrèrent ceux d'Emma, ces derniers se figèrent, agrandis, et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement._

_-Emma ? dit l'homme avec incrédulité et une fois encore elle ne fit aucun mouvement._

_Cependant Regina déplaça la blonde pour qu'elle puisse voir. Elle regarda tout les deux et remarqua le regard sur le visage de son amante._

_-Emma ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? dit elle avec un regard confus._

_Emma ne pouvait détacher les yeux de l'homme devant elle. Il fit quelque pas vers les deux jeunes femmes._

_-Emma, c'est moi. Ecoute je sais que tu dois probablement être choquée. Je suis désolé, je viens juste de- il s'arrêta alors qu'un coup de poing atterri sur le côté gauche de sa mâchoire, le faisant presque tomber au sol. _

_Regina semblait choquée et Emma avait des flammes dans les yeux._

_-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?_

_Elle ne criait pas mais son ton était dangereux. L'homme se tenait debout, une main sur son visage, posant ses doigts pour sentir le sang qui venait de sa lèvre désormais fendue._

_-Ok,ok, je le méritais._

_Il eut un rire nerveux mais se racla la gorge et changea d'expression quand il vit l'expression courroucées des deux femmes. Emma semblait comme si elle allait encore le frappait mais Regina avait mis une main dans son dos et la retenait en tirant sa veste. Emma se tordait, essayant de garder son regard sur l'homme alors que Regina la repoussait de quelques pas, à une distance plus sûre._

_-Emma, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Commença Regina mais Emma avait continué._

_-J'ai dit : qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?_

_Regina avait les yeux sur Emma, prête à l'arrêter à nouveau mais les mots qui suivirent lui firent faire un élan vers lui, le fixant avec un regard qui pouvait tuer._

_-Je suis ici pour toi Emma. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je t'ai quittée, mais je devais le faire. Tu devais venir ici par très propres moyens._

_Il avait un regard suppliant mais il fut ignoré par Regina qui avait maintenant placé son corps entre Emma et lui. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Emma prit la parole._

_-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?_

_-Je ne savais pas, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, que tu venais de là bas toi aussi. Mais une fois que je l'ai su. Une fois que j'ai su ce qu'il en était de toi et de la malé ton destin. J'ai du te quitter. Je suis désolé mais je suis là maintenant._

_-Je vous demande pardon ? _

_Les paroles de Regina étaient glaciales et son regard n'était dirigé que vers l'homme. _

_-Mais qui diable pensez vous être ?_

_-Mon nom est Neal Cassidy, qui êtes vous ?_

_Il regarda Regina qui semblait offensée mais ça ne lui fit rien._

_-Je suis Regina, la fiancée d'Emma. Et je ne comprends pas votre intrusion._

_Neil resta bouche bée un moment mais ne bougea pas._

_-Je suis désolée que vous ayez fait ce voyage mais Emma est à moi. Vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici maintenant._

_Son ton était dangereux et menaçant. L'homme croisa les bras._

_-En fait, si. Apparemment j'ai un fils ici. Et même s'il à vous, j'aimerai rencontrer Henry_

* * *

Regina sursauta dans le petit lit. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Ca avait été si réaliste qu'elle était choquée de réaliser que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais ça n'en était pas réellement un, elle l'avait bien compris. C'était un souvenir. Remarquant, heureusement, qu'elle n'avait pas réveillé son fils, elle quitta calmement la chambre et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre le cuisine. Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Emma qu'elle avait laissé sur un post-it. Emma répondit à la première sonnerie.

-Regina ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta t elle immédiatement et Regina roula des yeux.

-Venez ici, maintenant !

Elle était en colère et Emma le sentait autant qu'elle l'entendait.

-Quel est le problème ?

-Le problème c'est que mon fils est, apparemment, en train de jouer au ballon avec son père !

Regina pouvait jurer qu'elle avait entendu la mâchoire d'Emma tomber mais elle ne s'attendait pas à sa réaction.

-tu te souviens ?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages appartiennent à la chaine ABC et l'histoire est de hope2x

Eh bien, celui là fut bien long, j'ai cru ne pas savoir le finir aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous l'apprécierait. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'encourage dans mon travail ^^

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 7

Emma rejoignit la maison rapidement dans sa voiture de police, reconnaissante du manque de voiture sur la route. Elle savait que Regina ne pouvait pas comprendre tout de suite et que sa première réaction soit la colère mais Emma ne pouvait empêcher son excitation en sachant que Regina s'était souvenue de quelque chose. Tout cela représentait un espoir pour Emma. Elle souriait toujours quand elle courut dans la maison. Bien qu'elle contrôla son expression quand elle vit la brune, en colère, arpenter la cuisine. Regina se leva immédiatement.

-Son ami Neal ?

Elle croisa les bras.

-Tu te souviens de quoi exactement ? Demanda Emma, incapable de cacher le bonheur dans son ton.

-Ce dont je me souviens c'est qu'un homme est venu en ville en prétendant être le père d'Henry et que maintenant ce même homme traine avec mon fils !

Elle avait un regard d'acier mais Emma ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Au lieu de cela, elle se concentra un instant, repensant à l'évènement.

-C'était un peu moins d'un an après que la malédiction fut brisée… Ouais parce que juste avant nous nous sommes mariées…

Elle s'interrompit, essayant de se rappeler des évènements exacts mais Regina sentit l'irritation la gagner de plus en plus.

-Miss Swan, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. Je ne sais rien de cet homme ! Appelez Henry pour qu'il revienne ici immédiatement.

Emma poussa un grognement et ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit sourire.

-Regina il est ici depuis plus de cinq ans. Vous ne pensez pas que s'il était un problème vous auriez déjà réussi à vous débarrasser de lui maintenant ? Il voyage et donc va et vient mais quand il est là, il traine avec Henry. Ils sont plus amis qu'autre chose. Neal voulait juste apprendre à le connaître.

Emma essayait de paraître aussi rassurante que possible. Elle ne voulait pas répéter tout le chaos qui avait eu lieu la première fois que l'homme était venu en ville. Regina sembla se calmer un peu, assez pour se rendre compte qu'effectivement, elle se serait occupée de lui depuis longtemps si ça avait été nécessaire.

-Et vous ? Demanda Regina.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

Emma pencha la tête en se demanda ce dont s'était souvenue Regina.

-Il semblait être là pour vous aussi.

C'est tout ce qu'elle dit et Emma se demandait ce que Regina pensait des ses propres réactions.

-Ouais, et bien, tu as été assez claire sur le fait qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien avec moi. Je crois que tu l'as menacé de faire réutiliser la magie juste pour déchirer son cœur s'il essayait de prendre le mien. Et pour ce qui est de notre fils, nous avons toutes les deux mises les points sur les i à Neal avant même qu'il ne soit autorisé à le rencontrer. Regarde, il y a eu beaucoup de drames pour si peu certes mais nous avons réussi à passer au travers. Nous y arrivons toujours.

Emma sourit mais Regina continuait à arpenter la cuisine.

-Que voulez vous dire par « réutiliser la magie ?

Emma se frappa mentalement mais s'assit au comptoir.

-La magie est revenue à Storybrooke une fois la malédiction brisée mais tu as abandonné tes pouvoirs. C'est une longue histoire Regina, beaucoup de choses se sont passées durant tout ce temps.

-Dites moi pourquoi je les ai abandonnés.

Regina avait l'air un peu désespéré et Emma soupira.

-Parce qu'Henry le voulait. C'est la première étape que tu as franchie pour rétablir ta relation avec lui.

-Je lui ai accordé, juste comme ça ?

Emma savait qu'elle trouverait ça très difficile aussi difficile à croire que les autres changements dans sa vie.

-Ce n'était pas facile. C'est pourquoi tu as commencé à parler avec Mr Hopper.

Regina haussa les sourcils et Emma continua.

-tu l'aimes bien maintenant, il t' a beaucoup aidée. En fait, il pourrait être en mesure de t' aider pour t'rappeler. Dit elle avec espoir. Tu n'as plus vraiment besoin d' une thérapie mais vous êtes amis. De très bons amis. Et oui, je sais, ça te parait bizarre en ce moment.

Regina s'assit sur le moment, essayant de digérer cette information.

-Tu as de vrais amis maintenant de toute façon. Dit elle avec un sourire.

-J'avais des amis avant, merci. Déclara Regina, le menton relevé.

Emma grogna à nouveau.

Je veux dire de vrais amis Regina. Pas seulement des journalistes rampants, pleurnicheurs et obsessionnels. Dit Emma en ricanant un peu et Regina regarda dans sa direction avant que la blonde ne se secoue et se lève. Peu importe, de toute façon, je serai heureuse de vous parler un peu plus de cela ce soir mais là je dois retourner un peu travailler. Henry devrait bientôt être de retour à la maison.

Regina hocha la tête distraitement et Emma partit de nouveau. Se sentant dépassée une fois de plus, Regina se dirigea vers le bar, heureuse d'y trouver son cidre familier. Elle se versa un verre et but quelque gorgée avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, se penchant en arrière et fermant les yeux. Elle ne dormait pas encore mais sentit sa tête lui tourner.

_-Regina, nous devons parler. Dit Emma, plaçant ses mains sur les barreaux._

_-A quel propos Miss Swan ?_

_Regina leva les sourcils et Emma soupira._

_-Oh, je ne sais pas moi, peut être à propos du fait que, apparemment, on s'aime ?_

_Emma lança ses mains de chaque coté de façon à ce que ça soit spectaculaire et Regina roula des yeux._

_-Miss Swan, j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse. Une fois. Et je n'en suis pas fière._ _Mais sachez ma chère, juste pour qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion, je ne vous aime pas._

_Regina s'arrêta de marcher et se tint debout, devant Emma, les bras croisés._

_Vraiment ? Parce que la façon dont moi je le vois c'est que vous m'avez embrassée et la malédiction, vous savez celle qui ne peut être brisée que par le baiser d'un Vrai Amour, s'est brisée. Nous avons brisé cette fichue malédiction Regina. Qu'est ce que vous dites de ça ?_

_Le bruit d'une porte arracha Regina à ses souvenirs. Elle était frustrée de s'arrêter à nouveau à ce moment là. Les souvenirs étaient stressants mais la curiosité l'emportait sur eux. Alors qu'Henry apparut à la porte elle eut une idée. Après qu'il ait accepté de rester là avec Jamie, Regina partit à pied, une destination en tête. Elle regarda la porte pendant quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne trouve le courage de frapper. Une fois fait, il ne fallut attendre que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre._

_-Regina, J 'espérais que vous vous arrêteriez par ici. S'il vous plait, entrez. Dit le Dr Hopper gentiment et Regina le regarda un instant avant d'entrer avec prudence. Comment allez vous ?_

_Il désigna le canapé et Regina s'y assit._

_-Je vais bien. Dit elle après un petit moment et Archie hocha la tête._

_-Bien, Je suis heureux de vous voir debout. Vous nous avait tous beaucoup inquiétés Regina. Dit il avec sérieux et Regina le regarda l'air incrédule._

_-D'accord. Se moqua t elle en baissant les yeux et en posant les mains à plat sur son pantalon._

_-Ecoutez, Regina, je comprends que vous soyez ayez perdu un peu de temps. Je serai peut être capable de vous aider si c'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici._

_Regina plissa les yeux._

_-Est-ce que Miss Swan vous a appelé ?_

_Archie hocha la tête en la regardant._

_-Elle m'a simplement dit que vous pourriez vous arrêter par ici et que vous aviez réussi à vous rappeler de certaines choses._

_Regina croisa les bras._

_-Je n'ai pas besoin de son ingérence. Je ne suis pas son enfant. Dit elle avec indignation et Archie résista de lui souligner que sa posture et son ton actuel indiquait le contraire._

_Au lieu de cela, il sourit aimablement à nouveau._

_-Nous, vous n'êtes pas son enfant, vous êtes sa femme et si cela lui était arrivée plutôt qu'à vous, vous vous seriez mêlez ou auriez fait tout votre possible pour l'aider._

_Regina se leva brusquement mais n'eu aucun contre-argument._

_-D'accord, nous allons simplement parler de vous pour le moment. Dites moi exactement pourquoi vous êtes venue ici aujourd'hui._

_Regina prit une profonde inspiration, les yeux baissées sur ses mains._

_J'ai eu…des flashs…de souvenirs. Avant de venir, j'en ai eu un autre. J'étais au commissariat, dans une cellule et Miss Swan était là. Je me suis souvenue plusieurs fois de cette partie maintenant avec quelques autres souvenirs._

_-Donc juste après que la malédiction fut brisée. D'après mes souvenirs c'est le seul moment où vous avez été en prison. Dit il avec un sourire qu'elle ne lui retourna pas. Voulez vous voir si vous êtes capable de vous souvenir de plus de chose?_

_Regina hocha la tête toujours sans le regarder dans les yeux._

_-D'accord, fermez les yeux._

_Maintenant les yeux de Regina étaient saisis._

_-Excusez moi_

_Archie posa les miens sur les siennes._

_V_ous n'avez pas à faire quelque chose qui vous semble inconfortable mais vous pouvez me faire confiance Regina.

L'instinct naturel de Regina était de ne faire confiance à personne mais, pour une raison qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre en ce moment, elle se sentait en sécurité ici. Lentement, elle se pencha en arrière et ferma les yeux.

-D'accord, vous êtes dans une cellule de prison. Où vous tenez vous ?

-Juste au centre, en face de la porte.

-Où est Emma ?

-Elle est en face de moi.

-Que fait elle ?

-Elle est là, debout devant la porte. Les mains sur les barreaux. Elle me parle.

-Bien et que dit elle ?

_-Regina, nous devons parler._

Elle dit juste que nous devons parler

-et vous ?

_-A quel propos Miss Swan ?_

-Je suis en colère. Je ne veux pas parler. Je lui demande à quel propos.

-Que dit elle ?

_-Oh, je ne sais pas moi, peut être à propos du fait que, apparemment, on s'aime ?_

-Elle est en colère aussi. Elle dit que nous nous aimons.

Regina s'enfonça un peu plus dans les coussins.

-D'accord, continuez.

_Emma lança ses mains de chaque coté de façon à ce que ça soit spectaculaire et Regina roula des yeux._

_-Miss Swan, j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse. Une fois. Et je n'en suis pas fière._ _Mais sachez ma chère, juste pour qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion, je ne vous aime pas._

_Regina s'arrêta de marcher et se tint debout, devant Emma, les bras croisés._

Je lui dis que je ne l'aime pas.

_Vraiment ? Parce que la façon dont moi je le vois c'est que vous m'avez embrassée et la malédiction, vous savez celle qui ne peut être brisée que par le baiser d'un Vrai Amour, s'est brisée. Nous avons brisé cette fichue malédiction Regina. Qu'est ce que vous dites de ça ?_

_Elle était en colère. Elle le sentait et elle savait que Regina le sentait aussi. Son entêtement était exaspérant et Emma l'était tout autant._

_-Elle est vraiment en colère maintenant._

_-Miss Swan, de toute évidence il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas, vous n'êtes pas mon Vrai Amour. Comme je vous le disais plus tôt, je ne vous apprécie même pas._

_Emma leva les yeux et sortit les clés avant d'ouvrir la porte._

_-Elle a ouvert la porte._

_-Non, mais vous m'aimez. Dit elle avec un sourire en coin alors qu'elle commençait à entrer dans la cellule. Regina recula._

_-Elle est à intérieur de la cellule maintenant et elle marche vers moi…_

_Les mots trainèrent et la tête lui tourna._

_-Que faîtes vous ?Jje ne vous aime pas. Je vous hais. Oui Miss Swan, je vous déteste. Je-_

_-Oh tais toi l'interrompit Emma et en un éclair elle attrapa Regina par les épaules, la poussa durement contre le mur et sans autre pensée, claqua ses lèvres sur celles de la brunes._

_Regina leva les mains, saisissant les poignets de la veste d'Emma dans l'intention de la repousser. Avant que d'y avoir pensé, Emma poussa un peu plus sa langue dans sa bouche et en une seconde l'électricité entre elles fut si intense que l'esprit de Regina se court-cicuita. Quand elle fut en mesure de se concentrer à nouveau, elle remit ses mains où elles étaient et tira Emma durement en les faisant tourner, échangeant leur position. Regina pencha la tête et força sa langue contre celle d'Emma, prenant le contrôle du baiser._

_Emma pour sa part n'était pas prête à se coucher et à se soumettre. Elle l'a poussa contre l'autre mur et alors qu'elles frappaient le lit, elle se pencha sur Regina, la poussant à s'abaisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit couchée sur le matelas, Emma planant au dessus. La lutte pour la domination continua quand Emma planta une de ses mains à côté de la tête de Regina et la brune attrapa son poignet fermement et, avec une habileté impressionnante, utilisa la jambe du même coté pour la verrouiller autour d'Emma, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et les renversant rapidement. Le shérif atterrit durement avec un soupire audible et Regina lui sourit avant d'écraser à nouveau leurs lèvres ensemble. Quand Emma essaya de se déplacer, Regina descendit une main sur ses fesses serrées dans son jean et les pressa, faisant se tortiller la blonde et gémir bruyamment._

_Regina détacha ses lèvres pour les rattacher au coup d'Emma, Descendant lentement vers le bas. Emma ne bougea plus et sentant sa victoire, Regina aspira durement l'endroit où elle était avant de libérer la peau pour admirer la marque. Elle s'assit sur ses talons, planté de chaque côté des jambes d'Emma, et déplaça ses deux mains pour défaire la ceinture de la blonde. Emma prit quelques profondes respiration, admirant la femme au dessus d'elle._

_Une fois que Regina accomplit sa tâche, elle ne perdit pas de temps à plonger sa main dans le pantalon d'Emma, ravie de la brusque inspiration de la blonde. Emma qui n'était toujours pas complètement satisfaite, bougea pour déboutonner et défaire le pantalon de Regina et répéter les actions de la brunette. Alors que la main de la brune entrait en contact le sexe de Regina, les yeux de la brune flottèrent momentanément avant de se pencher sur le shérif pour rattacher leurs lèvres avidement. Elles commencèrent toutes les deux à un rythme qui correspondait à l'autre. Les deux poussant plus fort et plus vite, essayant de surpasser l'autre._

_Regina déplaça son autre main sur la poitrine d'Emma, la pressant et augmentant le niveau de jeu. Emma utilisa sa main libre pour contourner la brunette, saisissant ses fesses fermes et rondes les serrant tout en les tirant fortement contre son corps. Des gémissements bruyants remplirent la salle alors que les deux femmes se sentaient au bord de la jouissance. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que les deux femmes n'atteignirent le point g avec des cris que l'on pouvait entendre partout dans le bâtiment. Ça marcha pour les deux femmes avant que Regina ne s'effondre à côté d'Emma. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Emma passe un bras autour d'elle, la tirant près de son corps._

_-Miss Swan, qu'est que vous…_

_-Chut. Dit Emma en soulevant le menton de Regina pour presser brièvement ses lèvres avant de se pencher en arrière les yeux fermés._

_-J'espère que vous ne pensez pas que cela signifie…_

_-Je sais exactement ce que cela signifie, maintenant, chut. Dit Emma avec un sourire aux lèvres, reconnectant rapidement et à nouveau leurs lèvres avant encore une fois de se reculer._

_Regina garda les yeux momentanément fermés avant de les ouvrirent rapidement et d'essayer de se reculer._

_-Non, nous ne devrions pas faire ça. C'était une erreur. Je…_

_-Regina._

_Emma l'attrapa par les poignets et roula sur elle, tenant ses mains au dessus de sa tête, la plaquant là._

_-Tais toi. Tu le veux autant que je le veux. La seule différence c'est que tu déteste avoir autant envie de moi. Tu détestes le fait que tu m'aimes._

_Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle vit la rougeur de la peau de la brunette._

_-Je …je ne veux-mmh_

_Emma la coupa en l'embrassant sauvagement. Elle arrêta le baiser mais leurs lèvres étaient encore en contact quand elle parla._

_-Vraiment Regina ? Chuchota t elle et elle l'embrassa avant de s'arrêter de nouveau._

_-Tu ne me veux pas du tout ?_

_Elle déménagea ses lèvres, baisant le coin de sa bouche._

_-Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ?_

_Elle ouvrit sa bouche lentement et pinça doucement la mâchoire de Regina avant de la lécher. Elle fit de même sur tout le chemin jusqu'à son oreille. Regina avait une respiration lourde et profonde. Puis Emma murmura directement dans l'oreille._

_-Tu ne m'aimes vraiment pas ?_

_Elle déposa un baiser la bouche ouvert sur le coup de Regina puis sa langue dessina des motifs sur sa nuque et remonta jusqu'à son oreille._

_-Eh bien ?_

_La réponse de Regina fut un son à peine audible qui ressemblait plus à un gémissement._

_-je..je t'..je_

_-t'aime_

_Les yeux de Regina s'ouvrirent et elle se leva. Archie se leva, l'air inquiet._

_-tout va bien Regina. Vous allez bien._

_Ses joues étaient rouges vives maintenant._

_-Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Sortit elle, paniquée._

_-Vous avez arrêté de parler après qu'Emma soit entrée dans la cellule. Tout va bien Regina. Vous n'avez pas à me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, juste assoyez vous et nous pouvons discuter. Nous pouvons seulement discuter comme on fait d'habitude._

_-Je dois y aller. Dit elle brusquement, attrapant son sac à main._

_-Regina_

_-Je dois y aller. Dit elle encore et Archie parvint à peine à la rattraper à la porte._

_-D'accord Regina mais s'il vous plait, revenez quand vous serez prête. Ma porte vous est toujours ouverte. Dit il sincèrement et il regarda son amie partir pratiquement en courant de sa porte._

_Après qu'elle soit partir, il retourna sur sa chaise et prit son journal et, à nouveau, un sourire se plaque sur son visage. Il savait que ce ne l'aiderait probablement pas en ce moment de savoir à quel point ils étaient amis. Il ne connaissait pas les détails exacts bien sur mais ils avaient déjà parlé de ce jour là avant. Il rit de lui-même pensant à quel point il avait rougit ce jour là. Ouais, ça ne l'aurait définitivement pas aidé._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. les personnages appartiennent à la chaine ABC et l'histoire est de hope2x

Je remercie ma nouvelle bêta-reader .9 qui s'est si généreusement proposée de corriger mais si nombreuses et impardonnables erreurs ^^

Je ne sais pas si je saurais continuer à poster un chapitre par jour pour les le reste de la semaine mais au pire, j'en publierai plusieurs d'un coup dimanche :)

En tout cas merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements

bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 8

Regina marchait aussi vite que possible vers sa maison, ne regardant personne sur la route. Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci, elle se dirigea directement vers les escaliers. A mi-hauteur, elle aperçut la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir qui sortait tout juste de la cuisine.

-Regina ? Tu vas bien ?

Elle avait vu le rouge sur les joues de Regina et s'inquiétait.

-Je vais bien.

Ca sonna un peu plus aigu qu'elle ne le voulait et elle grimaça intérieurement.

-Bon, d'accord. En fait je ne savais pas dans combien de temps vous seriez là donc j'ai commencé le diner. Il devrait être prêt dans une demi-heure.

Regina hocha la tête, toujours incapable de croiser le regard d'Emma.

-Je vais prendre une douche. Ce fût tout ce qu'elle dit avant de se déplacer deux fois plus vite dans les escaliers puis dans sa chambre, laissant la blonde perplexe se grattant la tête.

Regina retira ses vêtements aussi rapidement que possible et alluma l'eau froide. Elle se plaça sous celle-ci, essayant de calmer la course de son cœur et serrant les mains. C'est comme si elle pouvait encore sentir Emma sur elle. Ses lèvres. Ses doigts. Regina sentit son corps se réveiller malgré l'eau et ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses mains se balader.

Elle posa son front contre la vitre froide, fermant les yeux. Une main caressa sa poitrine avant de pincer légèrement le mamelon. Son autre main se déplaça plus bas et frotta le bourgeon sensible à travers les boucles. Elle glissa un doigt entre ses plis sentant son corps réagir à ses attouchements. Elle enfonça deux doigts par la suite profondément et commença à suivre le rythme. Avec les souvenirs de sa rencontre avec Emma si frais dans son esprit, il était facile d'imaginer que c'était les doigts d'Emma qui exécutaient ce travail. Elle laissa la paume de sa main pressée sur son clitoris et laissa s'échapper un gémissement.

Dans son esprit, elle vit le visage d'Emma, les joues rouges, la bouche ouverte et gémissant bruyamment. Regina pouvait sentir ses murs se refermer et pendant un moment, elle était à nouveau dans la cellule, au-dessus d'Emma. Elle prononça encore le nom d'Emma mais plus doucement maintenant. Elle continuait ses vas et vient, haletante. Entre les sons de sa propre voix et l'eau, elle rata complètement le souffle doux à l'extérieur de la porte de la salle de bain.

Emma avait monté les escaliers pour aller dans la chambre, se sentant mal à l'aise sur l'état dans lequel était arrivée son épouse. Quand elle n'eut pas de réponse après avoir frappé un coup, elle avait ouvert la porte. Elle entendit la douche, mais quand elle s'apprêta à partir, les gémissements atteignirent son oreille. De là où elle était, elle ne savait pas si elle était malade ou autre chose mais quand elle fut assez proche, elle put confirmer que ce n'était pas des gémissements de douleur que sa femme avait. Elle entendit son propre nom glisser de la bouche de la brunette. Elle sursauta avant de claquer une main sur sa bouche.

Elle poussa la porte juste assez pour voir la tête de Regina appuyée sur le verre et pouvait entendre sa respiration lourde. Les yeux d'Emma se firent noirs de désir immédiatement et, sans réfléchir, elle commença à entrer dans la salle de bain. Cependant, elle s'arrêta et recula dans la chambre. Elle prit de profondes inspirations, essayant de calmer son excitation soudaine. Elle commença à arpenter la chambre, plongée dans un débat intérieur. Elle voulait y aller. Elle voulait vraiment y aller. Elle voulait montrer à Regina la magie de ses doigts et ce qu'ils pouvaient faire à la brune. Elle alla droit vers la porte de la salle de bain puis fit demi-tour à nouveau à la dernière seconde. Elle posa les mains sur sa tête et gémit intérieurement.

Elle pensa à l'époque où Regina l'avait trouvé dans la même position mais dans leur lit après que Regina soit rentrée tard. Regina l'avait punie pour ça, jugeant qu'elle méritait de recevoir une leçon sur la patience. Son excitation se réveilla encore plus quand elle se souvint que Regina l'avait attrapée sur le lit et avait pris son poignet entre ses cuisses pour le coincer au-dessus de sa tête, adressant à Emma un regard désapprobateur. Les mains d'Emma furent alors attachées à la tête de lit avec ses propres menottes, la laissant complètement immobile. Regina avait utilisé plusieurs jouets, y compris son god-ceinture préféré pour taquiner Emma impitoyablement jusqu'à ce que la blonde quémande sa libération. Quand elle l'obtenue enfin, après de nombreuses promesses de toujours attendre Regina à l'avenir, l'explosion de son orgasme fut si intense qu'elle en perdit connaissance.

Depuis Emma désespérait de pouvoir attrapé Regina une journée. Maintenant, elle l'avait et avait envie de la prendre ici et maintenant et de la plaquer contre le mur d'une manière si intense qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister. Et alors que ses pieds commencèrent à nouveau à se déplacer vers la salle de bain, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler de la cuisine et, avec une extrême réticence, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Elle adressa un dernier regard rempli de désir vers la salle de bain avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner en bas.

Elle termina la pizza faite maison, « aidée » des garçons pour qui cela semblait consister à goûter le peppéronis, et à mettre la table. Elle s'assura de tout mettre comme Regina aimait. Après sa frustration initiale, elle commençait à sentir un peu de vertige. Ils étaient loin de la normale certes mais maintenant Emma savait que sa femme pensait à elle…sous la douche…elle pourrait s'arranger avec cela. C'est avec un sourire toujours en place que Regina descendit les rejoindre.

Une fois qu'elle fut à l'entrée de la salle à manger, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. La teinte rouge, familière se glissa sur le cou de Regina et Emma lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se retourner et d'aller dans la cuisine, récupérer le diner. Une fois la famille réunit, ils mangèrent, pour la plupart en silence les premières minutes avant que Regina ne le brise finalement. Elle demanda à Henry comment c'était passé sa journée avec Neal. Regina écouta et posa beaucoup de questions et, au grand soulagement de tout le monde, ne semblait pas en colère à ce sujet. Ils parlèrent le reste du diner et alors que les deux femmes se dirigeaient vers la cuisine, les plats en main, Regina aborda enfin Emma.

-Donc, demain on est lundi. Comment occupe t on généralement son lundi maintenant ?

Elle croisa les bras et s'appuya sur le comptoir. Elle essayait d'agir tout à fait normalement mais elle avait encore du mal à regarder Emma directement dans les yeux sans repenser à la cellule de prison ou à la douche.

-Eh bien, tu sais que je vais travailler, mais seulement un quart de temps normal. Je me lève vers cinq ou six heures. J'emmène Henry à l'école et nous partons généralement vers huit heures. Il reste là-bas jusque 3 heures. Mais il a entrainement jusque 5 heures et demie. D'habitude tu gardes Jamie le lundi. Les autres journées tu le mets à la garderie, précisa-t-elle. Mais le lundi, tu le gardes. Tu l'apportes généralement au commissariat vers 12h30 afin qui nous puissions déjeuner ensemble. Ensuite vous allez au magasin. Tu y traines un peu le lundi. Parfois tu rencontres ma mère et Nathan dans le parc l'après-midi quand elle n'est pas à l'école.

Regina acquiesça durant toute la réponse d'Emma, même si elle grimaça un peu à la mention de Snow.

-Bon et bien, je pense que ce serait mieux pour les garçons si nous essayons de garder leur routine normale.

Les yeux d'Emma se plissèrent légèrement.

-donc…que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Je veux dire que Jamie devrait dormir dans son lit, là où il peut passer une bonne nuit. Henry ne devrait pas être celui qui prend soin de sa mère. Ils ne devraient pas être touchés par cela. Nous pouvons gérer cela nous même, sans les impliquer.

Emma réprima un sourire ne voulant pas trop espérer.

-Alors qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour euh…pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment et Regina n'osait toujours pas rencontrer ses yeux.

-Miss Swan, c'est une grande maison, il y a de nombreuses chambres, je suis sûre que vous en trouverez une qui vous convienne.

Emma ne put s'en empêcher et tira Regina dans une étreinte serrée. La brunette n'y répondit pas mais à la surprise d'Emma, elle ne se retira pas non plus.

-Merci. Dit tranquillement Emma et avant qu'elle ne puisse y penser, elle déposa un baiser sur les joues de Regina puis se recula.

-Désolée,…désolée. Répétât-elle, en essayant de se contenir.

Ce n'était pas ce qui était le meilleur mais c'était mille fois mieux que de pleurer à nouveau sur elle-même en essayant de dormir sur le canapé de la maison de ses parents.

-Viens Jamie-boy, Nous allons te préparer pour aller te coucher, d'accord ? dit-elle en le balançant joyeusement

-Nous restons ?

Elle avait déjà préparé l'enfant au mieux sur le fait qu'ils allaient rester chez ses grands-parents quelques jours, donc il était surpris de la nouvelle.

-Oui, nous restons.

Elle lui donna quelques baisers bruyants sur le ventre tout le chemin jusqu'aux escaliers et les deux rirent tout le long. Regina se tenait toujours dans la cuisine, ses doigts effleurant sa joue qui lui picotait encore. Et ils étaient encore là, les papillons. Après être restée debout quelques minutes, Henry entra, interrompant ses pensées et les deux firent la vaisselle ensemble.

Une fois de plus, elle lui posa encore des questions sur sa vie. Ca n'avait pas d'importance de quoi ils parlaient ou que sa voix faiblisse quand il parlait d'elle, elle pouvait profiter de sa compagnie aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point parler à son fils lui avait manqué jusqu'à ce qu'il lui reparle enfin. Elle était reconnaissante de ce que le garçon lui confiait dans ces moments-là. Ils terminèrent et Henry lui dit qu'il avait encore des travaux à finir pour l'école et qu'il devait les faire avant de se coucher.

-On est dimanche soir. Tu n'as pas encore terminé tes devoirs. Demanda-t-elle choquée.

-Hey, ma mère vient de se réveiller d'un coma, je devrai avoir le droit à un peu de clémence non ? Rit-il et elle lui lança un regard mauvais.

-Très bien. Une fois. Maintenant, va travailler. Mon fils ne se relâche pas.

Il rit de nouveau et se pencha pour l'embrasser et lui dire bonsoir. Quand il commença à s'éloigner, Regina ne le lâcha pas.

-Maman ? Est-ce que ça va toujours ? demanda-t-il lentement.

Elle le serra une dernière fois avant de le laisser partir à contre cœur. Elle le prit par les joues momentanément, étudiant son visage.

-Tu seras toujours mon petit garçon tu sais ?

Il lui sourit.

-Je sais, tu me le dis tout le temps.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue opposée à celle qu'Emma avait embrassée puis se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Une fois de plus Regina se tint sur place. En ce moment, elle sentait ce qu'était le bonheur. Elle avait encore tant de questions et elle avait manqué tellement de truc mais maintenant elle avait comme un sentiment chaleureux, contenu dans son estomac et elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir la dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentie de cette façon.

Avant que le sentiment ne disparaisse complètement, elle put entendre un martèlement de pied rapide approchant par le côté. Il s'arrêta brusquement et elle regarda vers le bas et vit Jamie, dont la plupart du corps était caché par le comptoir. Elle n'était pas surprise de voir que le pyjama qu'il portait était à l'effigie de Batman et remarqua ses cheveux mouillés qui étaient dans tous les sens. Elle réalisa qu'il devait sortir tout juste de son bain. Il la regarda avec un sourire espiègle et elle se pencha en souriant. S'approchant de lui, penché par-dessus le comptoir, elle avait elle-même un sourire caché et glissa le long du comptoir.

-Je t'ai trouvé ! dit-elle, le faisant sursauter.

Le garçon cria de joie avant de décoller de la cuisine, regardant en arrière pour voir Regina riante sur ses talons. Elle le laissa avoir un peu d'avance et le suivit dans le rez-de-chaussée à plusieurs reprises. Lorsque le garçon atteint l'escalier, elle se lança en avant et l'attrapa, le serrant dans ses bras et l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Je crois que c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher pour quelqu'un, hmmm ? dit-elle en le chatouillant et en gagnant un autre cri du garçon.

Emma les regardait du haut de l'escalier et se sentait sur le point de pleurer tellement tout semblait être normal.

-Tu vas me lire une histoire ce soir maman ?

-Bien sûr.

Elle le porta à l'étage. Emma se dirigea vers eux et se pencha pour poser un baiser sur son front. Elle se recula, se tenant à quelques centimètres du visage de Regina et croisa ses yeux. Elle se délectait de l'accélération du souffle de la brune avant de les laisser passer, direction la chambre de Jamie. Après trois histoires différentes, Les yeux du garçon se fermèrent enfin. Regina sortit délicatement de son lit et remit les livres à leurs places. Elle se pencha pour un dernier baiser sur sa tête avant de quitter tranquillement la chambre. Elle se lava et s'habilla pour la nuit. La journée avait été très longue et mouvementée et soudain, tout la rattrapa. Avec un grand bâillement, elle se décontracta, souriant toujours de la nouvelle sensation de chaleur, entrant au pays des rêves.

* * *

_-Emma ! Tu es à la maison ! Dit Regina avec un plus grand enthousiasme que la normale. _

_Emma la regarda étrangement avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé, épuisée par une longue journée de travail._

_-oui, enfin. Fut sa seule réponse alors que ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer._

_-Donc, j'ai acheté une nouvelle chemise à Henry aujourd'hui, commença Regina, tenant le vêtement devant elle._

_-Emma ? Tu m'écoutes ?_

_-Ugh, oui Regina, c'est très bien, tu as une nouvelle chemise pour Henry._

_Regina roula des yeux mais sa bonne humeur ne pouvait pas être ruinée._

_-L'aimes-tu ? J'espère qu'il l'aimera._

_Emma garda ses yeux fermes._

_-Je l'aime bien._

_Regina roula des yeux à nouveau._

_-Tu n'as même pas regardé, souffla-t-elle._

_Emma grogna et se souleva sur un coude._

_-Regina, écoute, je sais que tu t'es assez ennuyée ces derniers temps mais je ne peux pas être si excitée…_

_Elle regardait la chemise maintenant. Les mots pour être exact. Elle les lut plus de six fois d'affilé alors que Regina souriait simplement. Enfin elle leva les yeux vers son épouse._

_-Meilleur grand frère du monde ?_

_Regina hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et Emma bondit, tout épuisement oublié._

_-Ça a marché ? Ça a marché, tu es enceinte ?_

_Elle se précipita sur Regina._

_-Oui, chérie._

_-Nous allons avoir un bébé ?_

_Emma avait une larme à l'œil mais elle ne le remarqua même pas._

_-Oui, nous allons en avoir un._

_Emma se lança sur Regina, la prenant dans ses bras. Elle versa un peu plus de larme et les essuya joyeusement et Regina rit joyeusement._

_-Nous allons avoir un bébé, répéta t elle et elle mit ses mains sur les joues de Regina avant de l'embrasser encore et encore._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. les personnages appartiennent à la chaine ABC et l'histoire est de hope2x

Je remercie ma bêta-reader .9 qui s'est si généreusement proposée de corriger mais si nombreuses et impardonnables erreurs ^^

Bonne lecture à tous :D

Chapitre 9

_-Tu fais un travail formidable Regina, fais le juste un peu plus longtemps dit Emma en souriant tout en serrant les dents tellement la poigne de Regina était à deux doigt de lui briser la main._

_-Ton bébé est le bébé le plus tenace du monde, cria Regina à travers sa contraction._

_-Oh je vois, Alors c'est __**ton **__fils quand il est calme et __**mon**__ fils quand il est têtu._

_-Oui._

_Elles étaient là depuis des heures maintenant, de sorte que l'excitation pour le début du travail était passée depuis longtemps tout comme toutes les sensations que pouvaient ressentir les doigts d'Emma._

_-Allez Regina, encore un petit effort. Dit le Dr Whale en position et entouré par l'équipe d'infirmières._

_Regina transpirait abondamment mais Emma ne sembla même pas le remarquer quand elle poussa ses cheveux foncés de son front pour y déposer un baiser affectueux._

_-Voilà Regina, il est temps de rencontrer notre bébé, dit-elle, l'embrassant à nouveau._

_Regina réussit à lui adresser un petit sourire bien que ça ait été difficile. Elle serra les dents fortement et on pouvait apercevoir la veine sur son front grossir alors que tout son visage prenait différentes teintes de rouge. Elle poussa de toutes ses forces. Elle eut l'impression que ça dura une éternité mais seulement quelques secondes plus tard, un cri se fit entendre et Regina repris une énorme bouffée d'air, laissant retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller._

_-Tu l'as fait ! Oh mon dieu, Regina, tu l'as fait ! Et tu l'as bien fait. Tu l'as si bien fait !_

_Emma bondissait presque, secouant la tête entre Regina et le bébé qui était à présent visible._

_-Vous voulez avoir l'honneur Miss Swan ? Dit le Dr Whale, lui tendant les petits ciseaux._

_Emma les prit et coupa le cordon maintenu entre des pinces. Rapidement le bébé fut nettoyé et donné à Regina dans une couverture chaude. Les deux femmes avaient les larmes aux yeux mais ne le remarquèrent même pas tellement elles regardaient leur enfant avec amour._

_-Je t'aime tellement. Murmura Emma à l'oreille de Regina avant de regarder le bébé, tenant doucement la tête du bébé dans une main et l'autre main enroulée autour de son épouse._

_Regina regarda Emma._

_-Je t'aime aussi. Chuchota-t-elle avant de prendre les lèvres de la blonde._

_-Notre bébé est si beau. Dit Emma, émerveillée._

_-James, dit Regina et Emma la regarda, surprise, Je sais que c'est ce que tu veux et je pense que c'est parfait._

_Emma secoua juste la tête et réunit leur lèvres à nouveau._

_-Bonjour mon petit James, dit-elle, puis penchant légèrement la tête. Mon petit Jamie._

_Regina rit doucement._

_-Jamie._

Quand les yeux de Regina s'ouvrirent, ils étaient remplis de larmes. Sans hésiter, elle sauta du lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois dehors, elle s'arrêta brièvement dans le couloir pour jeter un coup d'œil vers une porte de chambre fermée. Puis, rapidement elle se tourna dans la direction opposée et entra par une autre porte. Un sourire apparut sur son visage à la vue du garçon endormi. Elle se dirigea vers le lit de Jamie et s'assit, son regard baissé sur le garçon. Son bébé à elle. Elle savait qu'elle lui avait donné naissance, mais vivre l'expérience c'est quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer. Les souvenirs de cette nuit étaient si vifs, elle toucha son ventre distraitement.

Une larme tomba et atterrit juste sur le nez de Jamie. Le visage du garçon se crispa d'une manière adorable et Regina rit doucement, l'essuyant avec son pouce. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu avant de papillonner plusieurs fois. Une fois qu'ils furent définitivement ouvert et qu'il se concentra, il vit sa mère et sourit.

-Bonjour mon bébé. Dit-elle, en caressant affectueusement ses cheveux blonds.

-Bonjour maman.

Il s'étira paresseusement.

-J'ai besoin de cheerios.

Pour ponctuer sa phrase, il frappa son estomac.

-Tu as besoin de Cheerios ? Rit-elle et Jamie hocha la tête gravement.

-Oui maman, j'ai besoin de Cheerios maintenant.

Il sauta du lit.

-Je réveille Henry, tu réveilles Mama d'accord ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et courut dans le couloir pour atteindre la chambre d'Henry. Regina marcha avec hésitation vers la porte fermée mais elle sourit quand elle entendit Jamie crier de manière assez rustre pour réveiller son frère. Elle secoua soudainement des sentiments qui faisaient surface et frappa à la porte en tout confiance.

-Miss Swan ?

Après un moment, elle entendit un « tu peux rentrer » à travers la porte. Elle la poussa et fit un pas en avant en levant les yeux. Immédiatement, sa mâchoire tomba et Emma sourit en posant les mains sur les hanches, debout devant Regina, aussi nue que le jour où elle était venue au monde.

-Quoi de neuf Regina ? dit-elle d'un ton guilleret et la brune la regarda un bon moment avant de soudainement tourner sa tête rapidement et de crier au mur.

-Miss Swan ! Cria-t-elle, indignée et Emma essaya de ne pas rire face à l'embarras de sa femme.

-Désolée, l'habitude. Fut sa seule explication alors qu'elle haussait les épaules avec nonchalance.

-Miss Swan, commença-t-elle à nouveau, plus calme mais Emma l'interrompit.

-Ok, tu dois arrêter avec tes Miss Swan merde. Tu ne m'appelles comme ça que quand je suis dans la merde. Ça me fait stresser.

Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place ou même enlever le sourire amusé de son visage. Regina non plus n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Miss Swan, énonça-t-elle, habillez-vous et descendez. Notre fils veut que nous déjeunions.

Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre et se retourna pour quitter la pièce. Emma souriait jusqu'aux oreilles alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour ramasser les vêtements qu'elle avait précipitamment retirés et jetés au sol quelques minutes auparavant.

Après le petit déjeuner, selon l'horaire habituel, Emma et Henry partirent pour la journée et Regina resta un peu assise avec Jamie. Ils regardaient quelques dessins animés et bien que le spectacle n'ait absolument pas l'air réel, elle ressentait une joie incommensurable à être assise sur son canapé avec son petit garçon qui était heureux.

Midi arriva avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et Regina alla dans sa chambre pour s'habiller pour la journée. Elle était légèrement perturbée de constater le grand nombre de jeans qui était dans les deux armoires. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver des vêtements qui étaient adaptés à son style d'avant et avait déjà porté le pantalon noir qu'elle avait trouvé hier. Une jupe ne semblait pas pratique compte tenu de la météo froide et c'est avec beaucoup de réticence, qu'elle prit la plus belle paire de jeans qu'elle pouvait trouver et mis une chemises blanches.

Elle ouvrit un tiroir pour trouver une paire de chaussette mais l'objet qu'elle aperçut avec les chaussettes la fit rougir abondamment. Elle claqua le tiroir, le fermant momentanément et regarda vers le salon d'un air paranoïaque Jamie qui regardait encore la télévision mais qui aurait pu venir vers elle à n'importe quelle seconde. Quand elle confirma qu'il n'avait pas bougé et que tout était sûr, elle rouvrit lentement le tiroir encore une fois. Elle passa un long moment juste à regarder l'objet avant de le soulever par les sangles avec précaution.

-Oh mon dieu. Marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe avant que sa tête ne l'étourdisse et qu'elle ne s'assoit sur le matelas.

_- Oh mon dieu Regina, qu'est-ce que c'est ? dit Emma jusqu'à ce qu'elle se reprenne quand elle vit brunette rouler des yeux. Je veux dire, je sais ce que c'est… c'est juste que, je ne sais pas, je ne m'attendais pas à voir que tu en avais un._

_Emma s'assit sur le lit regardant le strap-on que tenait son épouse._

_-Je pensais que nous pourrions essayer quelque chose de nouveau. Dit-elle de manière secrète avec un sourire, même si ces propos étaient contredits par la légère rougeur qui était présente sur les joues de la brunette._

_Emma la remarqua mais décida de l'ignorer, ne voulant pas que Regina soit embarrassée. Au lieu de cela, elle sourit malicieusement à sa femme._

_-Alors, qui va le porter ?_

Regina tressaillit au souvenir et laissa échapper un grognement de frustration à l'arrêt brusque de son souvenir avant qu'elle ne puisse y réfléchir à deux fois. Elle décida d'arrêter de regarder la raison pour laquelle elle était irritée et remit le god-ceinture à sa place et termina de s'habiller.

Après avoir habillé Jamie, les deux quittèrent la maison pour leur sortie habituelle au granny et se dirigèrent vers le commissariat pour leur déjeuner hebdomadaire. Regina était extrêmement reconnaissante que quelques jours soient passés et qu'elle puisse conduire à nouveau. Bien que quand elle ouvrit le garage pour y voir, non pas sa belle Mercedes mais un Enorme SUV (véhicule utilitaire sport), elle fut légèrement surprise.

Marchant dans le commissariat, Les yeux de Regina se posèrent instantanément sur la cellule et atterrirent sur le lit. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se perdre dans ses agréables pensées, elle sentit le tiraillement de la petite main dans la sienne, essayant de continuer à marcher vers le bureau d'Emma. Ella marcha avec lui et ils se dirigèrent vers Emma qui tapait quelque chose sur son ordinateur. La blonde sourit largement à Regina qui lui en adressa un, un peu hésitant, en retour avant de s'asseoir. Emma était ravie de voir Regina en jeans, ressemblant à elle-même et une fois de plus Emma se laissa à penser que les choses étaient revenues à la normale.

La conversation du déjeuner fut largement dominée par Jamie, alors que Regina ne disait pas plus d'un mot à la fois à Emma. La blonde nota le nombre de fois où la femme rougit quand son regard tombait sur la cellule. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour cacher sa réaction quand elle comprit que Regina s'était souvenue de ce qui c'était passé dans cette cellule des années auparavant.

Après un déjeuner maladroit qui dura trente minutes, les déchets furent jetés et Regina et Jamie se dirigeaient maintenant vers l'épicerie avec une liste fournie par Emma. Regina était soulagée de constater qu'ils semblaient encore manger sainement. Marchant vers la boulangerie, elle atteint le rayon quand elle sentit un choc brutal sur l'arrière des jambes. Elle fut surprise mais Jamie riait joyeusement dans le panier en face d'elle en faisant signe à quelqu'un derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour voir ce qui l'avait frappé et aperçu un garçon qu'elle reconnut lui serrer les jambes.

-Bonjour Jamie. Dit-il sans la lâcher.

Regina sourit légèrement au garçon puis leva les yeux vers son père. Elle se raidit un peu mais aucun des enfants ne le remarqua. James se dirigea vers eux et écarta doucement le garçon de Regina avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé Regina, Nathan voulait juste te dire bonjour. Je suis désolé s'il t'a fait sursauter, dit James doucement.

-bonjour Nathan, dit-elle avec un sourire plus authentique.

Quelque chose à propos de l'enfant était si chaud, sa lignée n'avait simplement pas d'importance.

-Est-ce que tu viendras à ma fête demain ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

James prit rapidement la parole, soulignant sa confusion.

-C'est son anniversaire demain. Je ne sais pas si Emma te l'a déjà dit, je sais qu'elle essaie de ne pas t'accabler avec trop de truc ces derniers temps.

Il essayait d'être gentil mais Regina était encore un peu mal à l'aise.

-Je suis sûre que nous pourrons venir. Dit elle et elle se retourna vers les pains, signalant qu'elle aimerait revenir à ses courses.

James comprit l'astuce.

-Eh bien nous nous en réjouissons. Passe une bonne journée. Salut l'ami. Termina-t-il, levant la main pour faire un high five avec Jamie.

- au revoir grand père.

Regina continua à chercher tout ce qui était sur la liste et se dirigea vers les caisses. Jamie regardait les bonbons avant d'adresser un sourire un peu trop innocent.

-Maman ?

Elle savait ce qu'était ce sourire, ayant été celui qu'elle avait reçu d'Henry durant ses premières années.

-Oui, chéri ?

-Est-ce que j'ai été gentil ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le manque de subtilité de l'enfant.

-Oui, mon chéri, tu as été très gentil aujourd'hui.

Il regarda les bonbons à nouveau avant de se tourner encore une fois vers Regina.

-Alors je peux peut-être avoir une récompense.

Il hochait un peu la tête pour confirmer que c'était une idée appropriée et Regina éclata de rire.

-Oui, peut être que tu le mérites.

Elle aurait été capable d'acheter une voiture au garçon dans ces moments-là, juste pour qu'il garde son sourire chaleureux. Il regarda de nouveaux les options qui s'ouvraient à lui. Il attrapa un Snickers sur l'étagèrent et l'ouvrit, heureux.

-Merci maman. Dit-il et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de montrer sa joie sur son propre visage.

Elle commença à mettre les courses sur le tapis de la caisse. Et alors qu'elle plaçait les derniers articles, elle entendit tousser et regarda Jamie.

Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit son petit visage tout rouge.

-Jamie ?

Elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains. Ses lèvres étaient enflées et il commençait à avoir une respiration sifflante tout en essayant d'avoir de l'air. Regina haleta quand elle regarda sa main pour voir la barre de chocolat qu'il avait choisi, arachides émiettées tout le long de la barre.

-Oh mon dieu, non, non !

Elle attrapa son sac et sentit ses mains trembler violement, elle l'ouvrit et vida le contenu. Toute la couleur quitta son visage. Pas d'épinéphrine.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages appartiennent à la chaine ABC et l'histoire est de hope2x

Bonsoir (ou bonjour selon le moment où vous découvrirai ce chapitre)

Voici le nouveau chapitre, désolée pour l'énooooorme retard, j'ai eu un emploi du temps surchargé mais j'essaierai de reprendre une publication régulière :)

Et je remercie Swann 33 pour avoir relu ce chapitre et d'avoir aussi pris le temps de relire les 9 précédents dont je vais de suite publier la correction :)

bonne lecture

Chapitre dix

Elle avait fouillé dans son sac à main, essayant de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider .Iln''avait pas d'Epinephrine dedans… Le cœur de Regina s'arrêta et tout son corps tremblait alors qu'elle retourna auprès de son fils. Elle le pris et le serra dans ses bras alors qu'elle tournait frénétiquement sa tête dans tout les sens.

-J'ai besoin d'aide ! Cria-t-elle, gagnant l'attention de toutes les personnes présente dans le magasin.

Elle interpella la garçon qui emballait les courses.

-Toi ! Va chercher le pharmacien maintenant, j'ai besoin d'Epinephrine tout de suite ! _Tout de suite ! _Bouge toi ! Cria t elle au jeune homme, le faisant sursauter.

-Il est encore en train de manger. Bégaya le garçon et si Regina n'avait pas eu Jamie dans les bras, le garçon ne serait déjà plus qu'un tas de cendre sur le sol.

Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux alors qu'elle regardait désespérément autour d'elle. Elle vit alors la chose pour laquelle elle fut la plus reconnaissante de toute sa vie. La voiture du shérif roulait lentement dans la rue, faisant sa patrouille. Elle saisit le col du garçon et le tira brusquement.

-Sors, va chercher le shérif ! Dis lui ce qui se passe ! Vas y !

Elle le poussa durement et il poussa un petit cri avant de tomber à travers les portes. Il fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé de faire et peu importe si c'était pour l'urgence de la situation ou si c'était pour sa propre vie mais il courut très vite.

-Ca va aller mon bébé. Tout va bien. Tu iras bien. Pleura t elle en se mettant à genoux et en berçant le garçon qui avait les yeux qui palpitaient alors qu'il se battait pour respirer malgré le rétrécissement de sa trachée. Beaucoup plus rapidement qu'elle ne le pensait possible, Emma arriva en sprintant, passant la porte, un sac sous le bras. Elle ouvrit la porte avec tant de force que le verre se brisa bien qu'aucune des mères ne le remarqua. Elle atterrit durement sur ses genoux en face de Regina et Jamie. Emma essaya d'ouvrir la boite par le mauvais côté mais n'y arrivant pas, elle finit par arracher l'ouverture avec ses dents, faisant tomber la seringue dans sa main.

-Tu vas devoir le tenir bien serré Regina. Dit Emma avec une voix cent fois plus calme que ne le suggérait la situation. Elle retira la bouchon à l'extrémité et releva le haut du pantalon d'une des jambes de son fils. Regina tremblait fortement alors qu'Emma prenait sa jambe.

-Regina ! Cria t elle, attirant son attention. Serre, maintenant !

Regina le serra alors que ses yeux s'élargirent considérablement en voyant Emma lever son bras et planter d'un coup sec la seringue dans la cuisse de Jamie. Elle la laissa là un instant, laissant tout le médicament s'y infiltrer. Avec sa main libre elle écarta doucement une franche sur le visage de son fils. Il était très rouge et pleurait mais n'émettait aucun son. Ses yeux étaient restés flottant mais il n'avait pas perdu complètement conscience.

-Hey, voilà mon bébé, regarde maman. Regarde-moi mon bébé. Dit elle d'un ton apaisant, caressant sa joue et il réussit à concentrer son regard hésitant sur Emma.

-Hey là, bon garçon. C'est mon garçon.

Elle sortit l'aiguille et lui sourit, le prenant des bras de Regina et se levant. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, tenant le garçon contre sa poitrine mais elle jeta un regard derrière elle pour voir que Regina était toujours au sol.

-Regina

La brune leva les yeux.

-Viens, on doit aller à l'hôpital.

Regina ne fit que la regarder, continuant à trembler, sans bouger et Emma savait que ce n'était pas le moment de se soucier des émotions et des sentiments de sa femme.

-Lè .Maintenant. Nous devons y aller. Tout de suite.

Emma se retourna et marcha rapidement vers la voiture de police garée à l'extérieur. A son grand soulagement, Regina la suivit.

-Va derrière, je vais le poser sur toi.

Regina le fit toujours sans dire un mot mais Emma ne s'en souciait pas pour le moment. Elle plaça l'enfant sur ses genoux et les attacha ensembles. Elle appela le Dr Whale pendant qu'elle conduisait avec les gyrophares activés et l'alarme retentissante, ce qui lui permit de se rendre à l'hôpital en un temps record.

Une fois de plus, elle souleva son fils des bras de Regina et courut avec le faible garçon dans l'hôpital. Le personnel travailla rapidement, lui mettant une intraveineuse reliée à un médicament de l'autre coté et lui mettant un masque qui lui ferait parvenir un peu d'oxygène supplémentaire. Il pleura quand on le piqua avec l'aiguille mais Emma se tenait à coté de lui l'apaisant comme elle pouvait et grâce à cela, il resta calme.

Emma avait regardé Regina, essayant de la faire venir puisqu'elle avait à plusieurs reprises fait un travail remarquable entre ses murs, mais en vain. Regina avait toujours eut un talent naturel pour apaiser tout les blessures ou maladies dont leurs fils souffraient et Emma avait appris ça d'elle. Mais maintenant la brunette se tenait en retrait craignant de faire quelque chose de travers ou de faire quelque chose de pire. Le contraire de ce que _sa _Regina ferait. Après un certain temps, Henry arriva et surveilla son frère le temps que le temps que ses mères puissent parler au Dr Whale.

-Il ira bien. Dit le Dr Whale avant même qu'elles n'aient la possibilité de l'interroger.

- En êtes vous sûre ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Emma toujours un peu inquiète.

-Oui, shérif. Il a très bien réagit aux médicaments et le masque semble l'aider. L'inflammation s'est arrêtée ,ses sats d'O2 sont en hausse, sa fréquence cardiaque ainsi que sa pression artérielle sont de retour à la normale, il est bien réhydraté.. Aucun autre trouble du rythme cardiaque. Il dort en ce moment même parce que nous lui avons administré du Benadryl mais je dirais que dans quelques heures tout sera parfait et il pourra dormir dans son propre lit ce soir.

Emma soupira et sourit de soulagement.

-Vous avez fait tout ce qu'il fallait les filles. Bien joué aujourd'hui.

-Tout ce qu'il fallait ? Grogna Regina, émettant un bruit pour la première fois depuis l'épicerie. J'ai presque tué mon fils ! Comment diable ai-je pu faire « tout ce qu'il fallait » ?

Le Dr Whale fit un pas en arrière levant ses mains, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent répondre, Emma se plaça entre eux, face à lui.

-Merci beaucoup Docteur, nous revenons dans une minute.

Puis Emma se retourna vers Regina qui avait les poings serrés et déambulait avec colère.

-Regina.

-quoi ?! Allez y, Je suis sûre que vous n'attendez que ça ! Eh bien félicitation Miss Swan, vous avez gagné. Vous êtes la meilleure mère.

Regina applaudissait et Emma secoua la tête la regardant, incrédule.

-Regina, ne sois pas ridicule, c'était un accident. Je le sais.

Regina plongea sur elle.

-Il aurait pu _mourir_. Peu importe si c'était un accident.

Des larmes apparurent à nouveau dans ses yeux mais, dans sa colère, Regina ne les remarqua même pas.

-Mais il ne l'est pas. Il va bien. Regina, tu l'as rencontré il y a trois jours, d'accord. Nous avons mis beaucoup de temps à ce que ce soit bien dans nos têtes. J'aurais du te le rappeler. Je veux dire que je t'ai envoyée dans cette putain d'épicerie. J'aurais du vérifier à deux fois que tu avais de l'éphinephrine sur toi. Je ne t'ai même pas montré que tu en avais dans ta voiture. C'est autant de ma faute.

Regina était toujours autant énervée et Emma essaya une tactique différente, parlant d'un ton plus ferme maintenant.

-Personne ne te blâme pour ça, Personne n'est en colère contre toi pour ça. Ce n'est pas le moment pour être triste ou avoir pitié. A l'heure actuelle, il a besoin de toi alors vas y et occupe toi de ton fils. Dit elle, serrant les mâchoires.

-Après ce qui vient de se passer, comment peux tu dire cela ?!

Regina était rouge et pleurait encore mais Emma se détendit et lui adresse un doux sourire.

-Parce que c'est _exactement_ ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois.

Regina , la regarda surprise.

-Les accidents arrivent Regina. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que notre fils aille bien. Et c'est le cas. Tu pourras à nouveau le pourchasser autour de la maison demain. C'est d'ailleurs aussi ce que tu m'as dit. Mais je suis sérieuse, indépendamment de tes sentiments actuelles, ce dont tu as besoin maintenant c'est d'aller la bas, et de l'embrasser. Va l'embrasser et lui dire que tu l'aimes, maintenant.

Et tout comme Regina l'avait fait la dernière fois, Emma posa sa main sur le dos de Regina et poussa physiquement sa femme dans la chambre de leurs fils.

Il sembla qu'une fois que Regina eut à nouveau Jamie dans ses bras, elle ne put plus le lâcher. Elle le tenait, le berçait, le baladait dans sa chambre en lui frottant dos, tout ce qu'il fallait faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut libéré quelques heures plus tard et elle le plaça avec beaucoup de réticence dans le siège auto du SUV que Henry conduisit en retournant avec eux. A la seconde où ils arrivèrent dans l'allée, Elle le sortit de la voiture et l'emmena immédiatement à l'intérieur. Jamie semblait heureux de toute cette attention et se blottit dans le cou de sa mère, heureux et détendu.

L'enfant était assez somnolent et il ne lui fallut que quelques bandes dessinées avant que Regina ne puisse sentir se respiration profonde contre sa poitrine. A ce moment là, elle se coucha confortablement sur le canapé, son fils ,dormant à poing fermé en sécurité dans ses bras. Il n'y avait absolument aucune partie d'elle prête à se séparer de l'enfant donc elle laissa son corps se détendre et ferma les yeux.

A un moment donné, elle fut consciente de quelqu'un se déplaçant dans pièce. Elle entendit la télévision s'éteindre et sentit une couverture être déposé sur elle et son petit garçon. Elle entendit ce qu'elle supposait être un baiser sur Jamie puis elle dut se contrôle pour ne pas montrer son état de choc quand elle sentit un doux baiser sur le coté de son front. Elle savait qu'Emma n'avait pas encore bougé de sa place à côté d'eux et sentit une main lui toucher légèrement l'épaule. Elle savait que si elle avait été réellement endormie, elle n'aurait jamais su que cet événement était en train de se produire. Les mots suivants furent prononcés de manière si basse que même éveillée Regina aurait eut de la peine à les entendre.

-Tu me manques tellement Regina, s'il te plait , reviens moi. J'ai besoin de toi… Je t'aime.

Elle pouvait sentir qu'il y avait un petit tremolo à la fin et put entendre qu'elle devait certainement pleurer. Quelques temps plus tard, elle sentit le mouvement de la main et entendit des pas quittant la pièce. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle fixa le plafond longtemps. Elle n'était habituellement pas sensible à la douleur des autres. Elle ne s'en souciait pas. Et Emma… eh bien elle commençait à peine à cesser de la haïr. Mais entendre ces paroles prononcées si doucement et avec une telle douleur… Regina pouvait ressentir cette douleur. Elle se sentait inconfortable avec ce tiraillement dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait pas être ébranlée.

Après une heure, Elle décida finalement qu'elle ne pourrait pas dormir là et souleva Jamie très délicatement avec elle avant de monter les escaliers vers sa chambre. Elle n'alluma pas les lumières pour ne pas réveiller le garçon, Ce ne fut donc que lorsqu'elle fut au pied du lit qu'elle la vit. Emma avait profité du fait qu'ils dormaient tout les deux sur le canapé pour aller dans son lit pour la nuit, ne s'attendant pas à être découverte. Ce tiraillement inconfortable dans sa poitrine ne fit qu'augmenter quand elle remarqua qu'Emma enlaçait sur l'oreiller de Regina tout en y appuyant son visage.

Même Regina n'était pas assez cruelle pour réveiller la blonde mais elle se tint là pendant une minute, évaluant ses options. Elle n'était pas encore disposée à laisser Jamie mais l'idée d'adapter son corps à son petit lit pour la nuit n'était aucunement attrayante et aller dans la chambre d'ami était ridicule.

Après quelques minutes, Elle se secoua finalement, pris un oreiller laissé sur le plancher et se coucha à côté de la jeune femme qui avait sauvé son fils aujourd'hui. _Leur _fils se rappela t elle.

Elle regarda Emma et vit les traces sèches des larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Une fois de plus Regina ressentit ce sentiment de crispation dans la poitrine. Heureusement pour Regina, elle fut capable de s'endormir dans le confort de son lit. Et heureusement pour Emma, la brunette était endormie quand il y eut un mouvement et qu'elle laissa échapper un léger souffle de l'autre côté du lit.

_Emma était encore couchée à côté de Regina tapant des doigts avec impatience sur la couverture quelques minutes avant qu'elle puisse plus attendre plus longtemps. Elle se leva dans l'intention de partir mais fut prise sévèrement par son avant bras et__ tirée__ en arrière._

_-Regina ! Gémit Emma ce qui lui valu un roulement des yeux de la part de sa compagne._

_-Allez Regina !_

_Regina maintint sa __prise__ et regarda la blonde, nerveuse en lui adressant un regard sévère._

_-Emma tu es ridicule. Cesse de t'inquiéter. Il va très bien._

_Emma essaya d'échapper à son emprise mais réalisa que c'était inutile._

_-Tu n'en sais rien, laisse moi juste vérifier une fois de plus._

_-Non, tu as déjà vérifié une bonne douzaine de fois. Emma, il a été bien toute la journée. Tu ne dormiras pas avec lui ce soir, tu restes avec moi. Dit elle bien __décidée__ et Emma la regardait toujours pas convaincue._

_-Mais-_

_Regina lâcha son bras pour poser sa main sur les lèvres D'Emma. Elle laissa sa main en place tout en roulant pour se retrouver au dessus d'Emma qui se tortillait. Elle utilisa cette même main pour tourner légèrement la tête d'Emma sur le coté et pressa ses lèvres contre l'oreille de son épouse._

_-Pas de mais. Sauf peut être celui-ci. Dit elle en déplaçant sa main libre vers ses fesses et les pressa. Elle lécha le lobe d'oreille D'Emma et entendit son gémissement étouffé. Elle sourit avant d'ouvrir sa bouche pour prendre le lobe et le mordre. Après l'avoir libérée, Elle utilisa à nouveau sa main pour tourner la tête d'Emma afin qu'elle lui fasse face à nouveau._

_-Maintenant tu vas être une bonne fille et rester. Ou bien vais-je devoir t'attacher ?_

_Les deux paires d'yeux s'obscurcirent de manière significative._


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous,

comment allez vous? Moi très bien excepté que ce chapitre fut dur à faire tellement il me semblait long ^^ même s'il me plait particulièrement surtout un peu avant la fin ^^

Il va y avoir du changement dans l'air. Le chapitre 12 est en cours de traduction et croyez moi, il va vous plaire :)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre que ce soit en positif ou en négatif :)

Bonne journée à vous et bonne lecture

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. les personnages appartiennent à la chaine ABC et l'histoire est de hope2x

Je remercie ma bêta-reader .simoni.9 pour son excellent travail.

Chapitre 11

_-Cesse de lutter très chère. Tu n'iras nulle part._

_Emma avait choisit le chemin difficile et était maintenant attachée à la tête du lit avec Regina et son sourire narquois planant au dessus d'elle._

_-Je pense que tu y prends beaucoup trop de plaisir. Dit Emma, cambrant son dos, essayant de rentrer en contact avec la femme au dessus d'elle. Regina rit, pas prête à la laisser faire._

_-Je pourrai dire la même chose de toi. Je t'avais prévenue il me semble._

_A l'origine, elle avait juste essayé de distraire Emma mais maintenant elle s'amusait. Elle baissa la tête dans le cou d'Emma, laissant sa langue trainer une ligne imaginaire sur celui-ci qui se termina par une morsure juste en dessous de son oreille. Elle se délecta du frisson qui parcouru la blonde. En réponse à celui-ci, elle lécha et suça alternativement l'endroit jusqu'à ce qu'Emma gémisse plus fortement et se cambre pour avoir plus de contact._

_Regina laissa sa bouche errer un peu partout jusqu'à ce qu'elle se verrouille sur un mamelon déjà durci. Elle le suça agressivement avant de passer à l'autre pour lui accorder le même traitement. Alors qu'elle alla embrasser le bas ventre d'Emma, elle laissa ses ongles grattaient les hanches d'Emma, y laissant de fines lignes blanches et gagnant un sifflement de la femme en dessous d'elle. Elle se baissa encore et se positionna juste entre les jambes d'Emma, les écartant de ses mains. Se penchant, elle souffla sur son centre chaud, faisant sursauter soudainement les hanches d'Emma…_

_-Regina… Gémit elle de plaisir alors que la brune avait sortit sa langue pour lécher tout en longueur le noyau d'Emma. _

_Elle passa ses lèvres juste autour du bourgeon sensible et aspira faisant à nouveau bouger Emma._

_-Oh, Regina… Gémit-elle encore une fois._

_-Hmmmmmm » Regina fredonnait contre corps._

_-Regina…._

-Regina?

-Hmmm.

-Euh…Regina? Essaya Emma une nouvelle fois.

Hier soir, Elle l'avait regardée bouche bée et avec un peu de crainte durant plus d'une heure avant de s'endormir joyeusement pour le reste de la nuit. Ce fut son sommeil le plus paisible depuis son accident. Quand elle se réveilla, Regina était à côté d'elle, son visage à quelques centimètres et son bras posé sur l'estomac d'Emma. Elle avait savouré ce sentiment pendant quelques instants, ayant peur de se déplacer et de perdre le contact. Jusqu'à ce que sa main ne commence à errer vers le vas, les ongles grattant presque sensuellement. A ce moment là, Emma fut plus que consciente de la présence de l'enfant de trois ans blotti entre elles.

-Emma…

C'était sortit tranquillement mais les yeux d'Emma s'élargirent au son de son nom venant de la bouche de Regina pour la deuxième fois seulement depuis la nuit de son accident. De plus avec le ton employé, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer et elle eut la pensée fugace de prendre Jamie et d'aller le porter rapidement dans sa chambre avant de revenir dans le lit avec sa femme excitée mais alors qu'elle reconsidérait la question les deux autres commencèrent à ouvrir les yeux, les clignant face à la lumière.

Quand il s'agit de la maitrise de leurs réactions, Emma était la moins douée des deux. Alors, quand les yeux de Regina s'ouvrirent et que son corps fit un bon en arrière, effrayée à la vue des _deux_ têtes blondes à côté d'elle et que son visage prit une profonde couleur rouge, Emma ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer avant de récupérer le contrôle d'elle-même pour s'arrêter. Par conséquent, elle reçut un regard froid de la part de la brunette et Emma se mordit la paume de sa main pour supprimer le rire qui tentait de forcer le chemin dans sa gorge.

Jamie, ignorant complètement les deux femmes, se contenta de s'appuyer sur ses coudes en baillant et de regarder autour de lui avant de se retourner. Il commença à grimper sur Emma, faisant atterrir son genou sur son ventre et elle grogna au contact.

-J'ai besoin-Pouah…Il vacilla un peu mais Emma ralentit son atterrissage sur le lit.

-J'ai besoin de il d'un air fatiguée avec une voix endormie alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, ne prêtant attention à rien en particulier et sans même regarder en arrière, il cria une fois de plus :

-Je vous aime mamans.

-Nous t'aimons aussi mon bébé. Dit Emma et une seconde plus tard, elles entendirent des coups frappé étonnement fort à la porte au bout du couloir suivit d'un :

-Bubbyyyyy ! C'est l'heure des Cheerios, tout de suite.

Emma grogna de nouveau avant de regarder Regina qui elle-même regardait la tête de lit. Il y avait plusieurs endroits où la peinture était écaillée autour des ardoises qui étaient dus à leurs nuits…aventureuses. Emma sourit et ne put résister. Elle sortit du lit avec désinvolture et attira le regard de Regina, montrant l'endroit où il manquait le plus de peinture et où le bois semblait avoir un peu craqué.

-C'était une des meilleurs, tu as failli casser toute la tête de lit.

Elle cligna des yeux en voyant le visage de Regina s'égarer suite à son commentaire ainsi que ce qui était sous entendu. Avec plus de déhanchement que d'habitude, Emma se dirigea vers la salle de bain, retirant sa chemise en même temps. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de la brune ratisser son corps. Elle se retourna et Regina put voir un sourire sadique passer sur le visage d'Emma avant que la blonde ne ferme la porte. Elle regarda la porte fixement alors qu'il y avait une faim inassouvie dans ses yeux.

Par pure curiosité, Regina ouvrit le tiroir de la commode qui se trouvait de son côté du lit. Immédiatement elle y vit une paire de menottes ainsi que plusieurs foulards. Elle tendit la main pour toucher le métal et ses yeux sombres se perdirent momentanément dans le rêve qu'elle faisait avant de se réveiller. Le bruit des garçons dans le couloir la ramena à la réalité et après un long regard à la porte clause de la salle de bain, Regina sortit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Alors qu'elle y arrivait, Jamie était déjà assis au comptoir et Henry prenait la boite de céréale pour lui servir un bol. Une impression familière de « déjà vu » la rattrapa et elle se pencha sur le cadre de la porte alors que sa tête lui tournait.

_-C'est Hen-ry, ton frère. Dit Henry à voix haute l'enfant de onze ans en lui tendant un Cheerio pour essayer d'encourager le bébé_

_-Bu Bu. Babilla Jamie, tout heureux._

_-HEN-ry. Enonça t il à nouveau._

_Il avait parié avec sa mère sur le premier mot de Jamie et il était déterminé à gagner._

_-Hu bu bu. Continua à babiller Jamie, toujours aussi heureux bien que l'adolescent, lui, commençait à s'impatienter._

_-Hen-Ry. Dit-il plus fort, appuyant ses mains sur le comptoir avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire._

_-Hu bu bii. S'écria Jamie, enthousiasme, frappant lui aussi ses mains sur le comptoir._

_-hu Bubby C'est ce que tu viens de dire ? Dit Henry, impassible._

_-Bubby !_

_Henry faillit s'y opposer à nouveau avant de faire un grand sourire._

_-Bon alors je serai Bubby, J'ai gagné !_

_-Ca ne compte pas. Dit Regina près de la porte, surprenant les garçons. Ils ne l'avaient pas remarquée trop occupés par leur « discussion »_

_-Si, il m'appelle Bubby et c'est le premier mot qu'il a dit, donc j'ai gagné._

_Il croisa les bras, soulevant son menton avec défi. Jamie eu un petit rire et frappa dans ses mains avant d'ouvrir les bras vers Regina. Elle le prit joyeusement et l'embrassa sur les joues, provoquant une autre série de rire._

_-C'est juste du babillage. Déclara Regina, toujours déterminé à ce que le premier mot de son fils soit « maman »._

_-Pas du tout ! Regarde. _

_Il se dirigea vers eux et attira l'attention de Jamie._

_-Qui suis-je Jamie ? Qui suis-je ?_

_Il tapota sa poitrine encore une fois._

_-Bubby ! s'exclama Jamie et Henry lui fit un high five avant de regarder Regina, un sourire béat sur le visage._

_Elle soupira mais sourit elle aussi tout en secouant la tête._

-Maman ?

Elle était toujours appuyée contre la porte mais avait un petit sourire sur le visage. Entendre Henry la fit sortir de ses pensées. S'approchant des garçons, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un mélange de joie et de tristesse. Elle les aimait tellement et elle n'avait pas besoin de se forcer avec eux. Mais elle se rappelait constamment à quel point elle avait été absente. Chaque petit souvenir qu'elle avait lui montrait tout ce qu'elle avait pu vu vivre mais dont elle ne pouvait tout voir. Même si elle essayait de voir ça d'un point de vue positif. Elle venait d'entendre le premier mot de son fils. C'était une victoire. Elle garda ça en tête et sourit. Elle passa les bras autour de Jamie et l'embrassa sur la joue bruyamment plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape un fou rire. Emma entra à ce moment là et sourit à la vue de sa famille heureuse.

-Bonjour les enfants.

Elle se pencha pour embrasser Henry sur la tête. L'adolescent se baissa à la dernière seconde et se retourna vivement en riant.

-Oh ! Trop lent, désolé Ma.

Il fit quelques bonds pour célébrer sa victoire et Emma secoua la tête.

-Gamin, tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennui avec ta 'Ma, crois moi.

Elle fit quelques pas vers lui et Henry fit autant de pas pour se reculer.

-Allez, viens. Je suis un joueur de football. Dit-il d'un ton arrogant en hochant la tête.

-Et je suis le shérif. Tu penses peut être que tu peux m'échapper ?

Ils ont continué à se défier dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce que, soudainement, Henry se retourne et se dirige vers les escaliers. Emma fut rapidement sur ses talons et le bruit de leurs pas ainsi que le rire de Jamie emplit la maison. Il fallut une minute à Regina pour réaliser qu'elle aussi elle riait mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Après quelques minutes, il y eut de grands bruits forts puis le silence. C'est seulement quelques instants plus tard qu'Emma revint se pavaner dans la cuisine.

-Ne jamais chercher les ennuis avec un chasseur de prime, fut tout ce qu'elle dit avec un grand sourire avant de sauter sur Jamie pour lui donner un baiser affectueux sur le front, cet enfant là en était heureux.

Elle se retourna pour prendre son petit déjeuner et Jamie eut l'air confus

-Pourquoi tu n'embrasses pas maman ?

Ce devait certainement être une routine dans la famille et il savait que sa Ma embrassait toujours chacun d'eux. Emma se figea une seconde et regarda la brune qui était tout aussi surprise.

-Je l'ai déjà embrassé beaucoup de fois. Dit elle pensant retomber sur ses pieds.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, techniquement. Mais Jamie avait gardé son air confus. Une fois de plus, pour retomber sur ses pieds, Emma sourit et attrapa le visage stoïque de Regina et la tourna alors qu'elle penchait la tête. Le baiser fut posé sur sa joue mais du point de vue de Jamie, il avait l'air réel. Il sembla accepter la situation, tout lui semblant revenu à la normal maintenant et retourna à sa nourriture. Henry descendit quelques minutes plus tard et poussa Emma, amusé. Regina parla enfin.

-Alors, qu'est ce que je fais de particulier le mardi ?

Honnêtement, Regina savait qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'une longue et profonde conversation avec Emma. Elle voulait tout savoir, mais n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à lui demander. Parce que cela impliquerait une conversation bien sur. Une conversation avec Emma Swan. Et ça, c'était complètement fou.

-Oh euh…ouais. Et bien avant que j'oublie, c'est la fête d'anniversaire de Nathan ce soir. Si tu ne veux pas y aller, je peux comprendre, mais je pensais rentrer à la maison à six heures et qu'on y aille tous ensemble.

-Ca me semble bien.

Emma fut un peu surprise mais satisfaite de la réponse.

-Super. Donc, le mardi ce que tu fais. Tu déposes Jamie à la garderie vers 8h30 puis tu te rends au bureau d'Archie. Il n'a pas de rendez vous ce jour là pour que tu puisses l'aider dans sa paperasse et tous ses dossiers durant ce temps. Une fois par semaine, tu y vas et tu l'aides à tout réorganiser puis vous allez déjeuner ensemble au restau.

-Pourquoi est ce que je fais ça ? L'interrompit elle, véritablement confuse.

-Euh, et bien, comme je te l'ai dit, vous êtes amis maintenant. Je pense qu'après avoir été le consulter officiellement, tu as constaté à quel point son bureau était désorganisé et tu as proposé de l'aider. Maintenant c'est resté une chose que tu fais chaque semaine, juste pour être gentille.

_Gentille ?_ Regina avait du mal à concevoir ce fait.

-En ce qui concerne ton après-midi, tu travailles sur ton pommier et le cidre qui en découle. Tu le vends sur le marché le vendredi. C'est ce sur quoi tu travailles d'habitude durant ta semaine.

Encore une fois elle se rendit compte à quel point elles avaient besoin de parler. C'était ça sa carrière maintenant ? Vendre des pommes sur le marché ? Mais une fois encore, elle se déroba à cette conversation. Au lieu de cela, elle hocha la tête et après s'être informée sur la garderie, Elle évita de trop parler et reporta la conversation à un autre jour.

Cette fois, quand ils quittèrent la maison, Regina vérifia trois fois si elle avait bien l'Epinephrine dans son sac et vérifia aussi si elle en avait dans la voiture avant de quitter l'allée pour de bon. Quitter la garderie fut sensiblement plus difficile que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Pour elle bien sur. Jamie fut heureux comme jamais quand il vit Nathan, voulant le rejoindre à sa table pour jouer au Lego mais c'était Regina qui ne semblait pas vouloir le déposer.

Ce ne fut qu'après un interrogatoire de dix minutes sur la sécurité et la prévention du service d'accueil de la garderie qu'elle se décida à le laisser quitter ses bras.

Entre le rêve de la nuit dernière et la soirée à venir, elle se sentait mal à l'aise et avait besoin d'une distraction. Elle passa presque toute sa journée à nettoyer la maison. Elle était grande et ça avait presque un effet thérapeutique puisque c'était quelque chose qui lui était familier. Regina avait toujours gardé sa maison dans un état impeccable. Mais là encore, avec les jouets éparpillés ainsi que les affaires d'Emma, il y avait l'effet inverse. Après quelques heures, la maison fut de retour à des normes acceptables et elle se sentait un peu plus détendue pour la journée. Elle avait enduré beaucoup durant toutes ses années et une soirée avec les Charming ne pouvaient pas être si catastrophique… n'est ce pas ?

Pour le moment elle essayait de se concentrer sur son fils alors qu'elle allait le chercher à la garderie, toute joyeuse. Elle le fut encore plus quand l'enfant sprinta vers elle et se jeta dans ses bras. C'était une chose que, semblerait t- il, il ne ferait plus quand il sera plus âgé. Elle était sur de ça car quand elle alla chercher Henry, l'adolescent la serra dans ses bras avec un sourire, essayant d'être discret, étant embarrassé devant ses amis.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour rentrer à la maison et quand Emma arriva, cela prit moins d'une demi-heure pour que la famille soit prête. C'était bizarre pour elle. Les mères vérifièrent les garçons, s'assurant qu'ils étaient habillés et apprêtés. Ce qui était bizarre c'était le réconfort qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de famille et en dépit de ses réserves, en particulier pour Emma Swan, elle savait que c'était un sentiment auquel elle ne pourrait pas renoncer. Elle ne pourrait pas être heureuse sans eux, Henry, Jamie et Emma….eh bien, c'était une révélation… et il était préférable qu'elle n'y réfléchisse pas trop maintenant.

Le trajet jusqu'au parc où la fête se tenait fut relativement calme et sans incident. Tout le contraire de la fête une fois qu'ils furent arrivés. Il semblait que les parents avaient tout prévu pour la fête de leur fils y compris un clown et un château gonflable. De ce qu'il semblait, toute la ville était présente. Les quatre personnes firent le chemin poliment à travers la foule pour déposer le cadeau qu'Emma avait été cherché dans la journée et repéra ses parents. Regina n'avait pas réellement envie de parler et semblait se servir de Jamie comme bouclier. Finalement, le garçon indiqua clairement qu'il voulait jouer avec les autres enfants et elle le posa avec beaucoup de réticence. Elle chercha dans la foule quelqu'un avec qui ça ne la dérangerait pas de parler. Plusieurs visages se tournèrent vers elle mais elle ne s'en soucia pas. Ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur un homme qu'elle connaissait et soulagée, elle s'approcha de lui.

-Sydney, comment allez vous ?

L'homme se tourna vers elle et ses yeux s'allumèrent immédiatement tandis qu'un sourire apparut sur son visage.

-Regina, qu'il est bon de vous voir. J'ai entendu ce qu'il s'était passé. Quel malheur. Dit-il cachant ses vrais sentiments sur la situation.

-Et vous n'êtes pas venu me voir ? Demanda-t-elle avec une fausse déception, retombant automatiquement dans ses vieilles habitudes avec l'homme.

-Oh, je suis tellement désolé Regina, Je n'ai pas voulu vous entasser plus que vous ne l'étiez déjà. Comment allez-vous ?

Il parlait vite, disant exactement les choses qu'il fallait pour lui faire plaisir.

-Je vais bien Sydney, je vous remercie. Je dois juste m'adapter à tous ces changements.

- Oui, oui je suppose que c'est beaucoup d'un coup. Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir quand elle plaça une main sur son épaule.

-Toujours aussi fidèle mon ami. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je dois savoir à propos de tout ça ?

-Je suis surpris que vous ne demandiez pas à votre femme.

Il retint un ricanement après ce dernier mot.

-Je demande à mon ami. Nous sommes toujours amis n'est ce pas ?

Elle leva un sourcil.

-Oui, bien sur que nous le sommes. Je serai toujours là pour vous.

Alors qu'il parlait, il tira une chaise de la table voisine et Regina la prit avec un sourire alors que Sydney s'assit à côté de la sienne.

-Malgré les efforts du shérif. Ajouta t- il à la légère.

Cela sembla attirer l'attention de Regina.

- Que dites-vous ?

Sydney haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

-Oh vous savez, Emma, elle a un caractère bien trempé et elle n'aime pas vraiment quand vous êtes proche de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne nous permet pas vraiment de nous parler beaucoup.

Regina plissa les yeux.

-Eh bien, Miss Swan aime certainement se mêler des affaires des autres, n'est ce pas ?

Elle serra les dents, irritée que quelqu'un essaye de la contrôler.

-Oh oui, elle aime bien. L'encouragea-t-il, aimant la direction que prenait la conversation. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, comme je vous l'ai dit, je serai toujours là pour vous.

Cette fois ce fut Sydney qui posa sa main sur Regina, la posant en bas de son dos. Elle lui sourit mais ses traits furent confus quand il retira sa main, semblant soudain nerveux alors que ses yeux se posèrent derrière son épaule. Elle se retourna pour voir Emma approcher, envoyant un regard de colère à Sydney.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe les gars ? Demanda-t-elle, toujours sans détourner les yeux de l'homme.

-Nous avons juste une conversation shérif.

Il sourit nerveusement.

-Une conversation privée Miss Swan.

Emma l'ignora.

-Eh bien Sydney, je suis sûre que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je reprends _ma_ femme.

Son ton ne laissait aucune place à la discussion et l'homme n'était pas assez stupide pour aller contre elle à nouveau.

-Bien sur shérif, je vous souhaite encore une fois une belle journée.

Il se leva rapidement et fila sans même adresser un autre regard à Regina. La brunette se leva brusquement et se tourna vers Emma.

-Qu'est ce que vous croyez faire exactement ?

Elle était furieuse. Après avoir entendu les propos de Sydney, elle était prête à se batte.

-_Je_ ne fais rien. Que faisais tu à parler avec Sydney ?

Emma essayait de contrôler sa colère depuis qu'elle avait vu l'homme être aussi proche de Regina.

-C'est mon ami. C'est agréable de parler à un visage familier.

-Ce n'est pas ton ami Regina. Je sais que tu ne t'en souviens pas mais c'est un harceleur obsessionnel, jaloux et sournois. Tu ne l'aimes pas.

- Excusez-moi mais je peux encore décider par moi-même. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'intervenir comme ça.

-En fait, si je l'ai. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne te souviens pas que ça change les faits. Et le fait que tu es à moi Regina. A moi. Et chaque fois que quelqu'un vient vers toi, j'ai le droit d'intervenir.

-Non, vous avez perdu ce droit quand vous m'avez presque tué !

Elle vit le regard d'Emma et honnêtement elle regretta ses mots dès qu'ils quittèrent ses lèvres.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello tout le monde,

Voici la suite et je suis sûre que vous allez adoooooooorez ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Je remercie chacun d'entre vous pour les reviews, les follows, mp, favoris…. C'est vraiment super motivant à continuer cette traduction :)

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. les personnages appartiennent à la chaine ABC et l'histoire est de hope2x

Je remercie encore une fois ma bêta-reader .simoni.9 pour son excellent travail.

Chapitre 12

_-Non, vous avez perdu ce droit quand vous m'avez presque tué !_

_Elle vit le regard d'Emma et honnêtement elle regretta ses mots dès qu'ils quittèrent ses lèvres._

Le visage d'Emma se baissa alors qu'elle palissait légèrement et que ses yeux devenaient rouges. Si Regina s'attendait à un combat, elle allait être déçue. Emma n'avait pas arrêté de se blâmer elle-même depuis l'accident. C'était elle qui conduisait. C'était elle qui n'avait pas fait attention. C'était elle qui avait écrasé leur voiture contre un arbre. Et c'était elle qui avait blessé sa femme. Elle le savait. Et voir Regina lui jeter ça au visage…eh bien ça fait faisait mal.

Avec sa poitrine serrée et la légère brulure derrière ses yeux elle n'était pas capable de formuler une réponse. Au lieu de cela, Emma s'en alla sans un mot laissant Regina seule. Regina resta juste là, n'aimant pas le sentiment de culpabilité qui lui pesait lourdement tout à coup. Durant toute cette confrontation, Elle n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un la regardait.

-C'en est assez Regina. Déclara Snow sur un ton autoritaire alors qu'Emma était assez loin pour ne plus les entendre. Regina se tourna vers elle avec un regard furieux.

-Je _vous_ demande pardon.

Son ton était bas et dangereux mais Snow n'y fit même pas attention.

-Tu ne peux _pas_ lui parler de cette façon. Elle a raison. C'est dommage que tu ne te souviennes pas mais cela ne change rien aux faits.

-Je ferais attention si j'étais vous ma chère. Cela ne vous regarde pas.

-C'est ma fille.

-Alors allez lui parler à elle !

-Je le ferai si la situation était inversée. Je ne lui permettrai pas non plus de te parler comme ça.

-Oh ne faites pas comme si vous vous souciez de moi !

-C'est le cas Regina. Et je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me crois parce que ce fut un long chemin difficile et nous n'y sommes pas arrivées en une nuit. Mais je me soucie de toi.

Regina se contenta de la regarder fixement, n'étant pas en mesure de formuler une réponse tout de suite.

-Tu m'as sauvée la vie tu sais ?

-Oui, je suis plus que consciente de cette erreur. Ricana t elle.

Snow se contenta juste de secouer la tête.

-Non, je ne parle pas de cette fois là. Ca s'est passé après que la malédiction fut brisée. Je voulais dire que tu nous as sauvées, moi et Emma. Mais là encore, tu aurais pu nous laisser mourir. Tu aurais pu enfin te débarrasser de moi. Je sais qu'à ce moment là tu le voulais.

Elle lui sourit doucement.

-Mais il fallait sauver Emma et je faisais partie du lot.

Regina ne put cacher sa confusion et Snow réalisa que personne ne lui avait encore parlé de ça.

-C'est une longue histoire et je suis sûre que tu n'as pas envie de t'asseoir avec moi pour en discuter mais je vais te dire une chose. Après que Nathan soit né, Le jour où nous l'avons ramené à la maison, nous étions tous ensemble pour que tout le monde puisse le voir. Tu t'es décidée finalement à le tenir après qu'Emma ait insisté. Quand tu me l'as rendu, tu m'as regardée droit dans les yeux. Tu veux savoir ce que tu m'as dit ?

Regina essayait de paraître désintéressée mais Neige pouvait voir la curiosité dans ses yeux.

-Tes mots exacts étaient « je suis heureuse que tu sois en vie. » C'est tout. Mais ce fut le plus grand pas que nous avons fait pour arriver où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. Je tiens à toi… dit elle lentement et avec précaution_. Et c'est pourquoi je m'adresse à toi. Parce que je sais ce que tu ressens réellement pour elle. _Ce que la _vraie_ toi ressens. Celle qui a finalement baissé sa garde. Celle qui a été assez_ courageuse_ pour baisser sa garde. Il suffit de regarder autour de toi Regina. Regarde ta vie de maintenant. Tu ne vois pas à quel point elle est meilleure avec elle ?

Les yeux de Snow l'analysaient et elle put voir pendant une seconde de l'émotion derrière le regard glacial de Regina. Mais presque immédiatement, elle se ferma à nouveau.

-Personne ne me donnera de leçon. Et surtout pas vous. Fut tout ce qu'elle répondit avant de s'éloigner.

Snow soupira tristement en l'observant.

Regina traversa la foule rapidement, essayant d'éviter de croiser le regard de quelqu'un. Elle vit les garçons jouant avec James et Nathan mais elle ne s'approcha pas d'eux. Elle essayait de trouver une personne en particulier. En la voyant, ce même sentiment de culpabilité déferla à nouveau en elle. Emma était dans un coin vide du parc, assise toute seul à une table de pique-nique. Elle ne pouvait voir que son profil mais c'était suffisant. Elle était penchée vers l'avant, tenant sa tête dans ses mains.

Regina la fixa un moment avant de faire quelques pas vers elle. Cependant en chemin, elle remarqua quelqu'un d'autre qui s'approchait aussi d'Emma, mais cette personne était beaucoup plus proche. Elle s'arrêta et regarda August se diriger vers la blonde et s'asseoir à côté d'elle, un regard inquiet sur son visage. Regina ressentit un sentiment au creux de son estomac mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était. Puis elle regarda August mettre un bras autour des épaules d'Emma et commencer à frotter doucement son épaule de bas en haut.

Elle ne fut pas totalement consciente de ses mouvements là tout de suite. Mais avant qu'elle ne sache ce qu'elle faisait, elle se trouva derrière eux et avait saisit la main d'August qui était toujours sur les épaules d'Emma et tira dessus. Elle cligna des yeux et pendant une seconde seulement, elle les vit dans la même position mais maintenant ils étaient dans la salle du restaurant. Ses yeux clignèrent à nouveau et elle était de retour au parc, faisant face aux regards effarés et très confus d'August et Emma.

Réalisant la position dans laquelle elle était, elle lâcha brusquement la main et se retourna vivement, marchant aussi vite que possible. Elle entendit Emma l'appeler mais elle l'ignora et continua à fuir. Archie parlait à Ruby mais quand il vit Regina attraper August puis s'éloigner en colère, il la laissa pour rattraper son amie.

-Regina ?

-Pas maintenant Dr Hopper.

Elle ne l'avait même pas regardé.

- Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas me parler ?

Elle se retourna sur lui.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de thérapie !

Il ignora son instinct qui lui disait de reculer.

-Non mais je pense que vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous écouter.

Elle voulut crier à nouveau mais en vérité elle voulait faire sortir tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche avant d'acquiescer silencieusement.

-Pas ici. Dit-elle à Archie qui sourit, soulagé.

-Non, non, bien sûr que non. Nous pouvons aller à mon bureau si vous le souhaitez, il est juste en haut de la rue.

Elle hocha la tête à nouveau et ils marchèrent tout les deux en silence sur la route pour atteindre le bureau. A la grande surprise d'Archie, Regina rompit le silence la première alors que la porte se fermait.

- Pour qui se prend-elle pour interrompre ma conversation avec Sydney comme ça ? Indépendamment de notre « mariage », elle n'a toujours pas le droit de décider avec qui je peux parler ! Personne ne me contrôle ! Commença t elle en arpentant la pièce et Archie se dirigea prudemment vers le fauteuil et s'assit.

-Eh bien Regina, c'est une longue histoire avec lui, je ne pense pas qu'elle essayait de vous _contrôler…_

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que nous parlions, rien de plus ! Certes, il a mis sa main sur moi, mais cela n'excuse pas son comportement.

-Et votre comportement ? lui rappela-t-il.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Elle croisa les bras et regarda l'homme qui baissa les yeux.

-Regina, qu'est- ce qu'il vient de se passer entre vous et August Booth ? Je vous ai vu l'attraper.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma, ne sachant pas quoi répondre tout de suite. Elle recommença à arpenter le bureau avant de répondre.

-Je ne sais pas. Admit elle tranquillement et Archie sourit.

-Moi, Je pense que je le sais.

Regina s'arrêta de nouveau, le regardant, mais ne dit rien.

-Je pense que vous êtes jalouse mais que vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte.

Regina ouvrit immédiatement la bouche pour s'y opposer mais Archie leva une main et parla avant qu'elle en ait la chance.

-Est-ce que cette situation vous a parut familière ?

Son esprit s'est immédiatement rappelé de ce flash à l'intérieur de la salle du restaurant.

-Peut-être. Murmura-t-elle.

-Racontez-moi. De quoi est ce que vous vous souvenez ?

Elle s'assit en face de lui et y repensa.

-Je nous voyais tout les trois au restaurant. Ca a juste duré une seconde, rien de plus.

-Pourquoi ne pas essayer de refermer les yeux. Imaginez l'image que vous avez vue dans votre esprit. Concentrez-vous.

Elle le regarda un instant mais prit une profonde inspiration et fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Elle le vit à nouveau. August qui touchait Emma. Et encore une fois ce sentiment qui jaillissait dans son estomac. Il avait son bras sur elle. Il frottait son épaule. Elle était en colère.

-Tout ce que je vois c'est nous à l'intérieur du restaurant. Je ne vois rien de plus que la dernière fois.

-Bon, gardez les yeux fermés, restez concentrée.

Il fit une pause, repensant à ce qu'il supposait être le souvenir de Regina ainsi qu'à ce qu'il connaissait de ce jour là. C'était définitivement une grande aide qu'il ait été lui-même à l'intérieur du resto pour cette partie là.

-Vous les voyez ensemble et vous êtes en colère. Vous prenez le bras de Mr Booth. Emma est en colère contre vous et vous dit qu'elle veut vous dire un mot à l'extérieur.

Il ne savait pas les détails exacts de la conversation qui avait suivit donc il espérait que ce serait suffisant pour elle. Il essayait de l'aider. Regina pouvait le voir.

-Ok, je suis à l'extérieur.

Elle commençait à ressentir des étourdissements.

_-Qu'est ce que c'était _madame le maire ?!_ cria Emma, tournant les talons pour faire face à la brune qui la suivait de près derrière._

-Elle hurle sur moi

_-oh je ne sais pas, qu'est ce que c'était très chère ? Parce que cela ressemblait au shérif de la ville qui se faisait peloter en public ! Hurla Regina en retour, regardant directement le regard maintenant choqué d'Emma._

-Je hurle en retour.

-Bien, continuez, restez concentrer.

_-Me faire peloter ? Vous plaisantez Regina ?! Je suis en congé et il avait juste son bras sur mes épaules, pas sa main sur mon cul. Par l'enfer, quel est votre problème ? Vous êtes jalouse ou quoi ?_

_Le visage de Regina tourna au rouge vif et recula un peu._

_-Je ne suis pas jalouse de lui : C'est absurde ! Je n'ai absolument aucun intérêt pour vous. C'est ridicule ! Renifla Regina soulevant son menton et les bras croisés._

_Emma resta bouche bée avant de sourire d'une manière plus douce._

_-Je voulais dire jalouse de moi_

_Le regard stupéfait sur le visage de Regina était si comique qu'Emma dut réprimer un petit rire. Le rouge sur les joues de la brunette se fit plus prononcé et gagna son cou._

_-Je…je ne voulais pas dire que…_

_-Oh mon dieu. Dit Emma, légèrement craintive. _

_-Vous étiez. Vous étiez jalouse d'August. Dit elle doucement et en faisant un sourire béat._

_-Je ne l'étais pas._

_-Vous me voulez aussi….Je le savais, Je le savais que vous étiez amoureuse de moi. Dit-elle, émerveillée._

_Regina durcit ses traits, essayant de regagner sa confiance._

_-Je ne vous apprécie même pas !_

_Elle s'avança de nouveau, se rapprochant d'Emma. Celle-ci ne bougea pas et leva le menton._

_-Non…mais tu m'aimes._

_Elle pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air narquois. Les mains de Regina se serrèrent sur ses hanches._

_-Je ne…_

_-Vraiment Regina ? Est-ce que vous faites ça d'habitude ?_

_Emma tourna la tête en regardant par la fenêtre du restaurant avant de regarder à nouveau Regina. Elle pointa quelque chose derrière elle._

_-Parce qu'il y a un gars qui tourne autour de Ruby. Allez-vous y aller et les séparer comme vous venez de le faire avec August ?_

_Regina bouillonnait._

_-Je ne vous veux pas. Dit-elle en serrant les dents._

_-Bon je suppose que je vais retourner auprès d'August alors. Commença Emma en se retournant mais sans même y penser, Regina l'attrapa par le bras et la tira en arrière._

_-Vous n'irez pas !_

_Les yeux de Regina s'élargirent et son bras la lâcha comme si elle s'était brûlée. Emma sourit._

_-c'est bien ce que je pensais._

_- Taisez-vous. Gronda Regina._

_-Pourquoi ? J'ai touché la corde sensible ? Admettez le juste Regina._

_Emma se rapprocha encore, rétrécissant l'espace entre elle et maintenant les deux femmes étaient littéralement pied contre pied._

_-Vous pensez que je n'ai pas remarqué que vous m'observiez?_

_-Je ne vous ai jamais observé._

_Emma continua comme si Regina n'avait pas parlé._

_-Depuis la mine._

_Emma sourit._

_-Je vous ai dit d'arrêter._

_-Et puis le feu._

_Emma pencha la tête de l'autre côté, essayant de ne pas rire face à la colère plus que visible de Regina. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison._

_-Vous me voulez. Murmura t elle, touchant presque les lèvres de Regina._

_-Arrêtez de parler !_

_Elle essayait juste de la faire taire. C'est tout. Du moins c'est ce dont elle essaya de se convaincre durant les prochaines heures qui allaient passées. Elle n'essayait certainement pas de détruire sa propre malédiction. Alors, quand elle saisit Emma par l'arrière de sa tête d'une main et sa mâchoire avec l'autre, claquant leurs lèvres, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que les gens de la ville commencent à sortir avec un air hébété et confus. Elle ne s'attendait pas à devoir courir à sa maison. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être sauvée par Emma Swan une fois encore. Et elle ne s'attendait pas à être jetée en prison. Elle avait juste voulu la faire taire…oui, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait voulut._

Regina ouvrit ses yeux et elle était revenue dans le bureau d'Archie. Elle le regarda et vit un sourire sur son visage.

-Vous venez de rompre la malédiction n'est ce pas ?

-Comment le savez vous ? demanda t elle et il rit un peu.

-Je vous connais assez bien Regina. Alors dites moi, comment vous sentez vous ?

Elle réfléchit un instant, considérant tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

-Je…je ne sais pas. J'ai dit quelque chose. Quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du dire. J'ai juste…Pouah ! Une minute je la déteste et celle d'après, je la vois avec les enfants ou une photo de nous ou quelques flashbacks de notre vie et… je ne peux tout simplement pas faire face à tout ces va et vient.

Elle se leva et recommença à arpenter la salle.

-J'avais l'habitude de vouloir qu'elle soit misérable, c'était tout ce que je voulais, mais maintenant… Chaque fois que je vois son regard blessé sur son visage je me sens…

-Vous vous sentez… ? La poussa-t-il et Regina croisa les bras et regarda par la fenêtre.

-Coupable.

Elle fit un petit sourire.

-Je ne suis_ pas_ habituée à ressentir ça.

Archie hocha la tête avec compréhension.

-Vous devriez aller la voir Regina.

-Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire ou même _comment_ lui parler. Dit-elle en relâchant ses bras.

-Oui, eh bien, en tant que thérapeute, je sais que je dois vous dire que vous avez besoin de parler mais en tant qu'ami, Regina, je dirai que vous deux vous n'avait jamais vraiment été douées pour les mots.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire et les sourcils de Regina se haussèrent.

-Mon dieu, mais que savez vous au juste ?

Il se contenta de rire encore et Regina ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un petit sourire en réponse.

Henry venait de se coucher et Emma était en train de finir la vaisselle dans l'évier. Les paroles de Regina la blessaient et son comportement la rendait confuse. Mais une chose était sûre : Regina n'était tout simplement pas prête pour cela. Ce n'était plus _sa_ Regina, elle avait besoin de se le rappeler. Quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, elle posa le plateau qu'elle venait juste de terminer et s'essuya les mains. Alors que Regina entrait, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se retourna pour lui faire face.

-Ecoute, je voulais être ici pour mettre Jamie au lit mais je pense que nous sommes toutes les deux d'accord sur le fait que ce serait peut être mieux si je restais un peu chez mes parents.

Regina eut un peu l'air surpris mais ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, elle laissa tomber son sac sur le comptoir et marcha droit sur Emma.

La blonde eut elle aussi l'air surpris et fit un pas en arrière, mais Regina l'attrapa. Elle saisit chaque côté du visage d'Emma et avant que la blonde n'ait pu cligner de l'œil, Regina rejoignit leurs lèvres. Elle colla tout son corps contre Emma, poussant la jeune femme contre le bord de l'évier et la partie supérieure de son corps se courba légèrement en arrière avec la force. Il y avait une partie d'Emma, au plus profond de son esprit, qui été surprise et voulait s'y opposer. Mais sans pensées conscientes, ces corps étaient faits pour être avec l'autre. Emma réagit immédiatement à Regina, se collant contre elle et répondant à chacun de ses contacts.

Après un moment, Regina se recula et les deux femmes se contentèrent de se regarder fixement. C'est quand Emma ouvrit la bouche pour parler que Regina déplaça sa main pour saisir la mâchoire de la blonde et sceller à nouveau leurs lèvres, forçant les lèvres d'Emma avec sa langue et l'obligeant à se taire. Dans cette position, avec son corps retenu entre Regina et l'évier et la tête fermement maintenue en place, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se soumettre au baiser. Or _là_ c'était sa Regina.


	13. Chapter 13

Good morning people,

Voici la suite tant attendue Merci à vous pour vos reviews et votre fidélité, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédent.

Et Lois13, non je ne vais pas à la Convention Fairy Tales 2, je ne savais même pas que ça existait à vrai dire. Oui,oui je sais honte sur moi. Mais ça a l'air sympa, dommage que ça se fasse à Paris.

Sur ce je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m' appartient, les personnages appartiennent à la chaine ABC et l'histoire est de hope2x

Je remercie encore et toujours une fois ma bêta-reader _ .9_ pour son excellent travail ainsi que son aide sur les appellations françaises .

Chapitre 13

Pendant quelques instants, les deux femmes se consacrèrent uniquement au baiser. Regina garda ses mains sur le visage d'Emma et la blonde avait enroulé ses bras étroitement autour de sa taille, les mains crispées sur la veste de la brune, montrant à quel point ça lui avait manqué de toucher ce corps. Regina, comme toujours, faisait tout pour garder son contrôle. Mais Emma fit ce qu'elle avait toujours fait, elle provoqua le combat et cela marcha parfaitement sur la brunette qui se déchaina. Finalement, une fois qu'elles eurent toute les deux besoin d'air, elles reculèrent l'une de l'autre. Après de profondes inspirations, Emma posa la question qu'elle avait essayé de poser tout à l'heure.

-Est-ce que…Est-ce que tu te souviens ? Dit elle, essayant de ne pas montrer trop d'espoir dans sa voix mais Regina l'entendit quand même.

-Je me souviens avoir fait ça. Et donc de briser la malédiction. Et d'autres….choses aussi.

Emma était légèrement déçue mais sourit.

-D'autres choses comme ce dont tu te souvenais ce matin ?

Regina sursauta et ses joues rougirent instantanément mais les dernières minutes passées lu avaient donné plus de confiance en elle qu'elle n'en avait eut depuis son réveil du coma. C'est donc avec une nouvelle audace retrouvée qu'elle s'approcha d'Emma.

-Oui, des choses comme ça. Et il y a quelque chose à propos d'un endroit, juste ici, que je semble particulièrement apprécier.

Elle se déplaça jusqu'à ce fameux endroit dans le cou d'Emma, cet endroit qu'elle avait si souvent visité. Et sans aucune hésitation, elle ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la peau et la sucer hardiment. Les yeux d'Emma se fermèrent. Elle n'avait pas été touchée depuis des semaines et la sensation de la bouche de Regina sur son coup la fit presque venir sur place. Et comme si elle n'était pas déjà assez proche, Regina se colla à elle, laissant sa cuisse entrer en contact avec son centre de plus en plus humide. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde et Regina sourit contre son cou.

-De quoi est ce que tu te souviens exactement ? Demanda Emma un peu à bout de souffle, espérant énormément que Regina veuille rejouer l'un de ces souvenirs.

La brune sembla lire dans ses pensées.

-Il y en a un qui se passait dans la douche, je m'en suis rappelée l'autre jour mais le souvenir n'était pas complet. Peut être pourrais tu venir à l'étage et…_m'aider à le compléter._

Elle se retourna et s'éloigna, balançant ses hanches comme Emma l'avait fait ce matin pour la narguer. Et ça fonctionna parfaitement. Emma faillit trébucher sur elle-même en essayant de rattraper son épouse. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser correctement. Elle avait soif et on lui proposait le plus délicieux des nectars. Elle ignora toutes formes de précautions ou de jugements. Regina était étrangement déconcertée malgré les changements brusques. Les souvenirs qui avaient refait surfaces étaient si vif qu'elle ne ressentait pas ça comme une nouvelle expérience mais plutôt comme si ça c'était passé il y a trop longtemps. Eh bien, elles allaient régler ce problème maintenant.

Arrivées à leur chambres, elles ne montrèrent aucune hésitation ou pudeur à retirer leurs vêtements précipitamment, bien que Regina prit quelques secondes de plus pour ratisser de bas en haut le corps de la belle blonde. Emma le remarqua et ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle nota que Regina avait déglutit et se léchait les lèvres. Elle se détourna et lui dit, voulant la provoquer un peu.

-Tu en veux un morceau peut être ?

Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallait pour Regina. Elle la rattrapa au moment où elle entrait dans la douche. L'eau commençait à peine à couler que Regina saisit Emma par les hanches et la serra contre le verre frais. Exactement comme ce dont elle se souvenait. Emma sourit et leva ses mains sur les joues de Regina, rejoignant leurs bouches à nouveau. Regina se pencha de tout son poids contre Emma pour la maintenir encore en place. Elle n'eut pas besoin, semblerait-il, de demander la permission pour que la bouche d'Emma s'ouvre automatiquement alors qu'elle poussait sa langue pour l'explorer.

Plus les choses dégénéraient, plus des flashes lui arrivaient. Ils n'étaient que de quelques secondes mais elle pouvait dire qu'ils étaient tous différent et ils duraient à chaque fois un tout petit peu plus longtemps. Elle se voyait pressée contre le verre puis retourner Emma et l'embrasser dans la nuque. Elle vit des mains glisser sur leurs corps humides et les agripper, l'eau chaude courant sur leur peau. Apparemment, elles se sont amusées ici assez souvent au cours des années. C'était un peu déroutant mais être collée à Emma l'aider à rester sur terre et se rappeler de ces choses augmentait sa confiance.

Emma n'avait aucune réserve pour ce qui était de laisser ses mains redécouvrir le corps incroyable de sa femme et cette audace contribua grandement à encourager Regina pour manifester le même enthousiasme. Les souvenirs étaient forts mais sentir réellement la peau chaude ainsi que les lèvres de la jeune femme étaient… incomparable.

Elle retourna à sa douce tâche dans le cou d'Emma, comprenant rapidement pourquoi elle se rappelait aimer autant cet endroit. Voir la tâche pourpre sur sa peau augmentait son excitation à des degrés inimaginables. Quelque chose à propos de cette marque, cette preuve qu'elle lui appartenait affectait toutes les parties de Regina. A ce stade, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Les circonstances incroyables ainsi que toutes ses émotions mélangées étaient surpassées par le sentiment soudain et intense qu'elle ressentait. Qu'elle ressentait réellement. Elle voulait tout cela et elle en avait besoin. Ainsi lorsque la main d'Emma erra un peu plus bas jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pose sur le centre déjà bien chauffé de Regina, la brunette se pressa contre elle comme elle le pouvait. Les propres besoins d'Emma ne lui permettaient pas de la taquiner. Elle avait besoin de ressentir Regina comme ça. C'est pourquoi, sans préambule, Emma glissa deux doigts en elle et commença immédiatement un rythme intense.

Les mains de Regina saisirent le corps d'Emma. Une sur sa hanche l'autre enroulé dans son dos, ses ongles commençant à la griffer légèrement bien qu'aucune des deux ne s'en rendit compte. Le souffle de Regina s'accéléra alors qu'elle posait son front sur l'épaule d'Emma. Maintenant elle commençait même à haleter au même rythme où la blonde s'enfonçait en elle. Emma posa ses lèvres sur toutes les parties du cou et de la poitrine de Regina qu'elle pouvait atteindre, les actions de Sydney avaient augmenté son besoin de marquer son territoire le plus largement possible. Bien que ce n'était pas encore assez pour Emma qui avait été privé de la toucher pendant des semaines maintenant. Dans un mouvement rapide, comme elle avait appris de sa propre femme, elle l'attrapa par la taille avec son bras libre et les retourna rapidement, inversant leurs positions.

Et avant que Regina ne réalise complètement ce qu'il se passait, Emma se mit à genoux devant elle. Le souffle de Regina s'arrêta un moment en voyant ça. Rapidement cependant et toujours en gardant le rythme de sa main, Emma se pencha en avant et passa ses lèvres sur le bourgeon négligé de Regina, le suçant et faisant tourbillonner sa langue contre elle avec un grand enthousiasme. Ce fût trop pour Regina qui jouit, complètement défaite dans le moment, tenant sa main, celle qui n'était pas enfoncée dans les cheveux d'Emma, serrée contre sa bouche, essayant de taire son cri aux autres occupants de la maison. Emma ralentit le rythme mais continua ses mouvements jusqu'à la fin de son orgasme. Une fois qu'elle sentit que le contrecoup était passé, elle se leva avec un léger soupir et un sourire paresseux, se léchant ses lèvres en face de son épouse très rouge.

-Ca m'avait manqué. Dit Emma avant de se pencher pour embrasser doucement Regina sur sa joue. Puis je te demander ce qu'il s'est passé exactement pour que tu te souviennes ? Non pas que je me plaigne bien sur. Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin et Regina laissa échapper un petit rire.

-August. Dit elle simplement et Emma pencha la tête.

-August ?

-Il te touchait.

Les sourcils d'Emma se haussèrent légèrement mais elle associa rapidement les faits avec son comportement passé.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne me souviens pas que ça change les faits. Et le fait que tu es à moi Emma.

Elle avait sourit en paraphrasant les mots qu'Emma avait prononcé plus tôt dans la journée. Elle finit par se pencher pour chuchoter directement dans l'oreille.

-A moi.

L'excitation d'Emma, déjà bien présente, augmenta considérablement et Regina se pencha pour couper l'eau avant de saisir le bras d'Emma et de la sortir de la salle de bain. Elles ne prirent même pas la peine de se sécher. Au lieu de cela, elle poussa le corps humide d'Emma sur le matelas.

-Il y a un autre souvenir qui a était écourté et ça ne me dérangerait pas de me le rafraichir.

C'est avec un regard digne de la méchante reine que Regina atterrit sur le lit et rampa jusqu'à Emma, alors que celle-ci était en train de se diriger vers la tête du lit, étant légèrement inquiète en ce moment mais toujours aussi excitée. Elle atteint le sommet du lit et Regina continuait à ramper dans sa direction jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve juste au dessus d'elle. Regardant Emma qui était en dessous d'elle, son sourire s'agrandit.

-Oui, c'est parfait.

Avant qu'Emma ne puisse remettre en question son commentaire, Regina saisit chacun de ses poignets et les tira au dessus de sa tête. Faisant en sorte de les tenir bien en place d'une main, elle utilisa l'autre pour ouvrir le tiroir de la table de nuit et prit ce qu'elle avait découvert ce matin. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement captivant dans les menottes du shérif.

-Voyons vois si _tu _vas casser la tête du lit Miss Swan.

Une fois de plus, Emma manqua de défaillir sur place.

Regina laissa ses mains caresser le corps d'Emma tout en déplaçant ses lèvres vers l'un de ses seins, le suçant avidement tout comme elle le faisait dans le rêve de ce matin et elle le continua en se déplaçant vers son autre sein pour répéter ses actions. Elle griffa les hanches d'Emma alors qu'elle descendait pour embrasser le bas ventre d'Emma. Un fois encore, elle l'entendit gémir plus haut et écarta les jambes d'Emma se plaçant entre elles. Elle souffla sur son centre chauffé et Emma sursauta. Regina s'approcha et lécha tout en ligne droite avant de sucer le bourgeon sensible avec insistance.

Tout comme Emma l'avait fait avec elle, elle plongea deux doigts au plus profond d'Emma et laissa sa main et sa bouche maintenir un rythme régulier. Emma était si frustrée et si excitée qu'il ne lui fallut pas une minute avant de hurler le nom de Regina dans un cri indéfinissable étouffé par son propre bras qu'elle mordait.

Les deux femmes avaient une respiration difficile alors que Regina remontait et s'effondrait à côté de la blonde enfin rassasiée. Emma regardait Regina et lorsque qu'elle se rendit compte que la brunette ne comptait pas la regardait, elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Euh, tu vas me libérer pas vrai ?

Regina rit et s'appuya sur son coude pour faire face à Emma.

-Oh je suis désolée ma chère mais je _ne me souviens plus_ où sont les clés. Dit-elle innocemment et Emma essaya de prétendre être ennuyée mais elle était hypnotisée par le sourire qu'affichait Regina. Il lui avait désespérément manqué.

Heureusement, Regina abandonna rapidement et se retourna vers le tiroir, les clés se trouvant tout simplement à l'intérieur. Après avoir été relâchée, Emma s'installa plus confortablement et les deux jeunes femmes se contentèrent de regarder le plafond en silence pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que Regina ne le brise.

-Tu allais réellement partir ?

Son ton était un peu plus faible que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

-Je pensais que ce serait mieux pour toi si tu n'avais pas à me voir en permanence.

Sa voix résonna plus faiblement que ce qu'elle avait voulu.

-Je…je n'aurais pas dû dire… ce que je t'ai dis…c'était

-C'est bon Regina. Tu avais raison.

Il y eut une longue pause avant que Regina ne réponde.

-Je suis désolée.

C'était une grande étape et Emma le savait.

-Merci.

Il n'y eut plus d'autres paroles et elles s'endormirent séparément. Les deux corps se déplacèrent inconsciemment l'un vers l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient reconnectés alors, seulement à ce moment, elles purent dormirent profondément.

_-C'est fini Sydney. Vous devez comprendre qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous._

_Honnêtement, elle ne voulait pas paraître trop sévère. L'homme lui avait toujours été fidèle sans lui faire défaut et elle ne pouvait le punir d'être tombé pour elle. Elle avait certainement énormément provoqué ce fait au fil des ans._

_-Regina, elle n'est pas assez bien pour vous. Vous méritez quelqu'un qui va vraiment vous apprécier, comme moi je le fais ! Insista t il tout en se rapprochant de Regina._

_-Je sais ce que vous voulez, et j'apprécie mais Emma est mon véritable amour. Et je me marierai avec elle demain. Je ne changerai pas d'avis peu importe la raison._

_Il la regardait de plus en plus désespéré et Regina fit quelques pas prudents en arrière._

_-Sydney. Je suis désolée. Mais vous devez partir. Maintenant._

_Elle commença à se retourner mais l'homme se pencha en avant et attrapa son bras._

_-Non, je ne veux pas._

_C'était un mauvais coup de sa part. Toute la bonté qu'elle ressentait pour lui disparu autant dans son expression que dans son comportement et elle se tourna vers lui._

_-Retirez votre main ou vous allez la perdre. Dit elle en serrant les dents mais l'homme, obsédé par elle, ne tint pas compte de l'avertissement._

_-Je vous aime Regina, ne le comprenez vous pas ? Lui cria t il en plein visage, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, une autre voix se joignit à eux._

_-Elle vous a dit de retirer votre main._

_Emma recherchait Regina et quand elle était sortie, elle avait vu ce journaliste rampant se tenant un peu trop près de celle-qui-allait-devenir-sa-femme. Le voyant l'attraper, elle augmenta son rythme pour les rejoindre, un feu brulant dans ses yeux. L'homme le remarqua et libéra Regina, faisant un pas prudent en arrière. Regina se tourna vers elle et posa une main sur l'épaule de la blonde, voyant sa colère et désirant calmer la situation._

_-C'est bon Emma, Sydney était sur le point de partir, n'est ce pas ? Dit-elle, et en prononçant la dernière partie elle avait directement regardé l'homme._

_Il se recula d'autant plus mais alors qu'il partait, il se retourna une dernière fois._

_-Je peux attendre Regina. Vous finirez par vous rendre compte que j'ai toujours été là pour vous et que je le serai toujours._

_Alors qu'il allait partir, Emma s'avança._

_-Hey Sydney, il se retourna, Si vous posez encore une seule fois votre main sur elle, je vous la briserai._

_Sur ces belles paroles, il fila comme l'éclair et Emma passa négligemment son bras autour des épaules de Regina._

_-Je pense que tu peux être pire que moi ma chère._

_Regina sourit passant son bras autour de la taille d'Emma._

_-Hé, j'ai dit que je lui briserai quelques os. Tu as dit à Neal que tu allais lui arracher le cœur. Dit Emma avec un petit rire._

_-Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'écraserai, il peut vivre sans cœur. Sydney ne peux pas écrire avec une main cassée._

_Le ton décontracté qu'elle utilisa fit rire Emma encore plus fort._

_-Je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Je pense que ce serait mieux si je restais ici ce soir. Dit Emma alors qu'elles atteignaient la porte._

_Elle se tourna vers Regina, la prenant dans ses bras._

_-Non. Répondit Regina avec finalité._

_-Mais_

_-Non, même si je te laissais faire, ta mère ne voudrait certainement pas. Elle veut que ce soit aussi traditionnel que possible et, je déteste dire ça, mais je suis en quelque sorte d'accord avec elle._

_Emma la regarda simplement, abasourdie._

_-Traditionnel ? Sa fille du même âge, princesse/shérif, va se marier avec son ancienne belle-mère, la méchante reine/ maire, avec qui elle partage déjà un enfant et qui vivent ensemble dans une ville fictive qui, elle-même, est dans un monde parallèle… Je pense que ce genre d'argument est complètement invalide._

_Elle était impassible et Regina dut rire face à l'absurdité._

_-Eh bien…oui, il l'est peut être mais j'essaie vraiment Emma._

_Elle était plus sérieuse maintenant et Emma savait qu'elle déployait de grands efforts pour faire ce qui était considéré comme « bon » afin que les gens commencent vraiment à croire qu'elle avait changé. A contrecœur, Emma acquiesça._

_-D'accord mais es tu sûre de ne pas vouloir un morceau de ceci avant de partir. Dit-elle d'un ton arrogant, regardant vers le bras pour montrer son propre corps._

_Regina sourit et saisit la taille d'Emma, la poussant contre la porte fermée._

_-Je vais prendre, elle descendit ses yeux tout le long du corps d'Emma avant de les remonter, tout cela, demain soir. Mais en attendant, il est temps de se dire bonne nuit._

_Emma gémit alors que Regina s'écartait mais fit ce qu'elle dit en faisant une moue enfantine et se dirigea vers sa coccinelle. Regina ne put contenir un sourire alors qu'elle regardait l'amour de sa vie partir, sachant que demain, elle ne partirait plus jamais._

Regina ouvrit les yeux, les clignant à plusieurs reprises. Elle était sur le côté, faisant face à la fenêtre, mais eu lieu d'être accueillie par la luminosité habituelle, la salle était toujours baignée dans la clarté du clair de lune. Elle sentit une pression contre son dos et en regardant plus bas elle vit le bras d'Emma étroitement entouré autour d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chatouiller sa nuque et pendant un moment, elle ferma les yeux et sourit à cette sensation de chaleur et de réconfort. Mais, passé ce moment, ces yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Son esprit tourbillonnait tellement que ses pensées se mélangeaient. Ressentant soudainement un sentiment de claustrophobie, elle se tordit et se retira de l'étreinte d'Emma. Elle se leva, cherchant immédiatement ses vêtements. Elle trouva un pantalon abandonné sur le sol ainsi qu'une chemise, pas très sûre d'en être vraiment la propriétaire.

-Regina ?

Emma avait senti le mouvement et s'était réveillée, confuse de voir la brunette se déplacer aussi vite dans la chambre. Regina se glaça à l'entente de son nom.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Je vais bien Miss Swan, rendormez vous.

Emma ne fut pas du tout réconfortée par ses propos ni par le ton utilisé. Elle se leva du lit, prenant sa robe de chambre sur la chaise à côté du lit.

-Regina, qu'est qu'il y a ?

Elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus alors que Regina n'osait même pas la regarder.

-Rien, je vais voir si les garçons vont bien.

Emme se plaça face à elle, lui bloquant la porte.

-Ils vont bien Regina, s'il te plait, reste.

Elle la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle se fermait à elle et essayait de tout faire pour qu'elle s'ouvre à nouveau.

-Miss Swan

-Tu es en train de paniquer n'est ce pas ? C'est normal. Nous n'aurions pas dû aller aussi vite la nuit dernière. Je pense que je me suis en quelque sorte laissée emporter. C'était égoïste, je sais c'est juste que… tu me manquais tellement…je suis désolée. Peut-on parler ?

Emma pouvait voir le malaise de Regina et priait pour que son comportement impulsif ne les renvoie pas à la case départ. Elle savait au fond de son esprit qu'il fallait aller plus doucement, mais n'y avait pas fait attention. Une décision qu'elle regrettait maintenant.

-Je ne pense pas qu…

-_S'il te plait_ Regina.

Ses yeux la suppliaient et elle put voir les murs que Regina s'était construit tomber peu à peu.

-Viens, tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu veux. Jusqu'à présent tu ne m'as demandé que ton emploi du temps des différentes journées. Descendons, Nous pourrions discuter tout en prenant un verre qu'en penses-tu ?

-Il est trois heures du matin. Fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre.

-Ouais, c'est vrai mais tu es levée de toute façon. S'il te plait. Répéta t elle. Je répondrai à tout ce que tu veux savoir.

Regina la fixa un moment avant de répondre.

-Très bien.

Emma poussa un soupir de soulagement et montra le chemin en descendant au bureau et, sans perdre de temps, elle leurs servit un verre de cidre à toutes les deux.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette monstruosité dans le garage ?

Emma s'étouffa avec sa boisson alors qu'elle laissa échapper un rire.

-Tu veux parler de ton SUV ou de ma belle coccinelle ?

-Ou…des deux. Regina sourit légèrement, se sentant déjà plus détendue. Je veux dire pourquoi est ce que nous nous sommes débarrassées de ma Mercedes de première classe et que nous avons gardé ce piège mortel que vous prétendez être une voiture ?

-Parce que ta « Mercedes de première classe » est morte sur le bord de la route et que ma belle coccinelle m'est restée fidèle à travers les années. Je prends soin d'elle et elle prend soin de moi. Elle sourit d'un air suffisant avant de prendre une autre gorgée. C'est arrivé quand tu étais enceinte et, à l'époque, _tu_ pensais qu'un SUV était « sûr et pratique ».

Elle avait levé ses doigts durant la citation pour imiter la façon dont Regina lui avait dit et celle-ci leva les yeux.

-Très bien, et en parlant de ça, je me souviens de quelques petites choses sur la grossesse, exceptée une chose très importante.

Emma leva les sourcils, interrogatrice.

-Sa conception. Je veux dire, je sais que je lui ai donné naissance mais il semble que vous lui ressemblez, et à moins qu'il n'y ait eu des avancées médicales spectaculaires au cours des dernières années, il y a certainement un autre protagoniste dans cette affaire.

Emma hocha la tête avec sérieux et lui répondit d'un ton égal.

-Oui, eh bien Neal était prêt à offrir de nouveau ses services et à donner un _vrai_ frère à Henry.

La mâchoire de Regina tomba et son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs. Emma réussit à garder son expression impassible quelques secondes avant que son visage ne soit secoué de secousses et que tout son corps ne commencent à se tordre de rire. Regina durcit ses traits en la regardant intensément.

-Je suis désolée…je suis désolée…C'est immature, je suis vraiment désolée.

Elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de rire alors que l'expression sévère qu'avait prise Regina s'adoucissait légèrement. Elle essayait de rester en colère mais à la vue de la blonde prise d'un tel fou rire et avec l'aide des effets du cidre, quelques gloussement s'échappèrent de ses lèvres.

-Maintenant je comprends mieux le Dr Hopper.

Emma se calma et la regarda, pleine de doute.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

-Il a dit que nous n'étions pas très douées pour les mots.

Les yeux d'Emma s'élargirent légèrement.

-Mon Dieu, mais que sait il exactement ?


	14. Chapter 14

Hey, me voilà !

Ne me frappez pas, je vous en pris. j'ai des explications justifiées pour mon retard. La première semaine j'étais overbooké au niveau de ma vie sociale et professionnelle donc impossible de traduire. Et mon pc est tombé en rade. le processeur a grillé. D'une certaine manière, j'ai quand même été chanceuse dans mon malheur, c'est le processeur qui a grillé, pas le disque dur. Donc une fois que j'ai récupéré un pc (si gracieusement prêté par un ami ^^) et que j'ai bidouillé un peu mon disque dur (c'est là qu'on est content de savoir démonter les ordinateurs toute seule ^^) j'ai réussi à récupérer mes fichiers. Juste le temps d'envoyer le fichier à ma bêta reader qui est absolument trop forte et me voilà ^^

Et sinon, Jane Simoni 9 (à la place des espaces, mettez des points ^^) a écrit une histoire ! faut aller la lire les gens et la pousser à en écrire plus parce que son style est excellent :)

Disclaimer: aucun des personnages ne m' appartient, ils appartiennent à la chaine ABC et l'histoire est de hope2x

Je remercie encore et toujours une fois ma bêta-reader Jane Simoni 9 pour son excellent travail ainsi que son aide sur les appellations françaises. (Ne jamais avoir vu la série en français, ça n'aide pas ^^)

Bonne lecture les gens :)

Chapitre 14

Le visage de Regina se déforma de dégoût et Emma grimaça.

-Bon d'accord, je suis désolée, comparer ça à une « poire à sauce pour dinde » était une mauvaise idée…euh…bon c'était comme une grosse seringue…un tube…

Emma faisait des gestes avec ses mains devant elle comme si elle tenait quelque chose de cylindrique.

-Si tu veux, je pense que j'ai encore le pamphlet.

-Non ! Je vous remercie, c'est assez, j'ai compris le concept.

Regina secoua la tête, essayant désespérément d'effacer l'image qu'Emma venait de lui évoquer.

-Et alors quoi ? C'était juste un donneur anonyme parmi d'autres ? Nous ne savons même pas qui est son autre parent ?

_-Je _ suis son autre parent. Dit Emma avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire.

-Vous avez raison, je suis…je suis désolée. Lui répondit Regina, tout à fait consciente de la douleur que ça pouvait être d'être interrogée sur les vrais parents quand on ne partagerait pas l'ADN.

Emma pouvait dire qu'elle était sincère et se détendit immédiatement.

-C'est bon. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que nous ne savons pas son nom mais nous l'avons choisi parmi tout un groupe d'homme. Sain, intelligent, ayant du succès.

-Et, laissez-moi deviner, blond ?

Regina sourit et Emma lui sourit chaleureusement en retour.

-Ouais… On l'a appelé James parce que…

-D'après votre père.

Les sourcils d'Emma se haussèrent mais elle sourit.

-Je me souviens de ça. De toute sa naissance en fait.

Les deux femmes se fixèrent, le regard perdu dans un de leurs plus beaux souvenirs. Le sourire de Regina se fit un peu plus triste.

-Il y a tellement de chose dont je ne me souviens plus. Dit elle doucement et Emma leva les yeux avec bienveillance avant de venir se placer à côté de Regina.

-Oui, mais tu commences à te souvenir. Avec le temps, peut être que tout te reviendra. Dit-elle avec espoir et en lui adressant un petit sourire.

-Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

Regina avait gardé une voix douce et ses yeux fixaient ses mains jointes sur ses genoux. Emma tendit sa main avec hésitation et les saisit, attendant que la brunette croise son regard.

-Eh bien, nous en créerons des nouveaux.

Elle avait gardé un visage doux mais ressentit un petit frisson quand Regina serra sa main. Elles restèrent ainsi un petit moment jusqu'à ce que Regina se racle la gorge et se lève pour aller remplir son verre.

Emma sentait qu'il était nécessaire de changer d'ambiance.

-Et donc, que voulais-tu savoir ?

-Que s'est-il passé une fois que la malédiction fut brisée ? Je me souviens l'avoir brisée et avoir été jetée en prison.

Elle s'arrêta une seconde et regarda Emma.

-Et vous savez…

Emma sourit.

-Oh oui, je me souviens.

Regina roula des yeux mais se sentait un peu plus à l'aise maintenant. Ayant regagné sa confiance, elle retourna à sa place et s'y assit. Installant ses jambes sous elle, elle posa son bras le long du dossier du canapé et pris une grande gorgée avant de former sa question.

-Votre mère a dit quelque chose sur le fait de vous avoir sauvées toutes les deux. De quoi parlait-elle ?

Emma prit une longue inspiration.

-Eh bien, c'est une longue histoire. Elle s'arrêta pour prendre une gorgée. Gold a lâché un spectre après toi. Il nous a attrapées alors que nous étions encore dans la cellule de la prison. C'était… C'était très mauvais.

Elle s'arrêta à nouveau, un petit frisson l'atteignant en revoyant l'âme de Regina être arrachée de son corps. Regina le remarqua.

-Mais mes parents savaient que ça allait arriver et sont arrivés juste à temps et ils l'ont fait fuir loin. Tu as pensé à un plan visant à utiliser le chapeau de Jefferson pour le renvoyer dans la forêt enchantée, dans l'oubli.

Regina hocha la tête pensant que cela semblait être une bonne idée.

-Encore une fois c'est une longue histoire mais pendant le combat, j'ai été poussé dans le portail et ma mère a sauté après moi. Il s'avère que la forêt enchantée existait toujours. Quand nous avons retrouvé le chemin de la maison, Gold avait jeté un sort sur le portail pour que le prochain qui le traverse soit immédiatement tué.

-Pourquoi diable a-t-il fait ça ? L'interrompit Regina, se penchant légèrement en avant, curieuse.

-Pour t'expliquer je dois revenir en arrière une minute. Nous ne pouvions pas communiquer au début. Mais Gold nous a appris que tout les gens qui ont été touché par une malédiction du sommeil se retrouvent dans le même monde. Alors mon père a demandé à être plongé dans le sommeil, et il a pu se retrouver dans ce monde et parler à ma mère. Elle lui a parlé de _ta _mère. Elle nous posait des problèmes…

Emma pris une minute pour lui laisser digérer un peu. Regina choisit d'éviter de parler de sa mère pour l'instant.

-Et comment James a t-il été capable de se réveiller de la malédiction pour nous dire que Snow était bel et bien dans l'autre royaume ?

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, toi et Gold avez été en mesure de combiner votre magie et de créer un sort pour changer la malédiction et faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit que temporaire. Je ne connais pas tous les détails. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous étiez tous les deux convaincus que Cora allait venir par le portail alors Gold a placé un sort sur celui-ci. Mais à la dernière minute tu en as retiré toute la magie et c'est là que nous avons pu traverser. Tu nous as sauvées.

-Eh bien, je ne me souviens absolument pas de tout ce que vous venez de dire.

Elle eut un petit rire.

-Je pense que c'est probablement assez pour le moment. Nous devrions peut être essayer de dormir un peu.

Juste à ce moment là, Emma bailla longuement et Regina roula des yeux avant de prendre leurs deux verres et de les emmener dans la cuisine. Elles retournèrent vers les escaliers et une fois arrivées à la porte de leur chambre, Emma regarda Regina en levant un sourcil interrogatif.

-Allez-y. Déclara Regina avant de se tourner pour entrer dans la chambre. Elle ne vit pas le grand sourire plaqué sur le visage d'Emma, se sentant victorieuse d'être à nouveau invitée dans son lit. Elles retournèrent à leurs positions d'origines et après ces quelques heures d'émotions ainsi que ces quelques verres de cidre, elles retournèrent toutes les deux au pays des rêves.

_Regina se dirigea vers la porte mais resta quelques instants devant avant d'avoir le courage de frapper. Quand elle le fit finalement, elle s'ouvrit immédiatement._

_-Regina ? Êtes-vous ici pour me voir ? Demanda Archie, visiblement surpris._

_Le rouge qui bordait les yeux de Regina montrait qu'elle n'allait vraiment pas bien ces derniers temps. Sans attendre qu'elle réponde, Archie tendit un bras pour la guider silencieusement. Ils s'assirent et Archie essaya à nouveau._

_- Comment allez-vous ?_

_Regina regardait ses mains mais croisa finalement son regard._

_-Henry est avec David._

_Ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit_

_-Et comment vous sentez vous à ce sujet ? Demanda t il doucement mais les traits de Regina se durcirent._

_-Merveilleusement docteur. En un jour, tout ce sur quoi je travaillais a été détruit, une foule a tenté de me tuer, un spectre a essayé de me tuer, j'ai perdu mon fils et Em…-Elle s'arrêta, se rattrapant- j'ai perdu mon fils. Comment pensez vous que je me sente ?_

_Elle sentit des larmes brulantes derrière ses yeux et les pressa tous les deux, essayant d'empêcher ces dernières de tomber à nouveau._

_-Bon, je vais commencer par le début. Corrigez-moi si je me trompe mais la malédiction ne vous a pas rendue heureuse._

_Il fit une pause mais elle ne fit rien à part lui lancer un regard furieux._

_-La foule ne vous a pas tuée. Le spectre n'a pas eu votre âme. Vous n'avez pas perdu votre fils, vous pouvez, et je crois que vous le voulez, faire quelque chose pour qu'il revienne._

_-Je lui ai promis que je n'utiliserai plus la magie. Ca fait une semaine. _

_-C'est un excellent point de départ. _

_Il l'encouragea et elle haussa légèrement les épaules. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment._

_-Je suis seule. Chuchota-t-elle et Archie la regarda avec bienveillance._

_-Je sais que vous ressentez ça pour le moment mais vous faîtes des progrès. Henry reviendra et…_

_Il s'arrêta jusqu'à ce que Regina le regarde à nouveau._

_-…je crois qu'Emma reviendra aussi._

_Elle écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement._

_-Regina, je sais que vous avez toutes les deux brisé la malédiction et il n'y qu'une seule manière pour le faire, pas vrai ?_

_-je ne sais pas. Commença t elle très tranquillement._

_Elle essayait de trouver les mots justes._

_-Je ne savais pas que c'était elle._

_-L'amour ne vient jamais de la façon dont nous le prévoyons. Dit-il, compréhensif._

_-C'est effectivement ce que je viens de réaliser et puis…_

_-Vous avez réalisé que vous l'aimiez ?_

_Regina hocha la tête et regarda vers le bas. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois nerveusement. Archie le remarqua._

_-Regina vous pouvez me dire tout ce que vous voulez. Personne ne saura jamais de quoi nous parlons._

_Elle leva lentement les yeux._

_-Je…nous….nous étions ensemble….juste avant que le spectre ne me…nous…_

_Elle n'arrivait pas à trouverles mots pour s'expliquer mais Archie comprit soudainement._

_-Ensemble. Il prononça chaque mot avec énormément de soin, essayant d'utiliser les moins effrayants. Vous avez fait l'amour ?_

_Regina renifla un peu._

_-Eh bien pas exactement dans le sens traditionnel mais oui. Et je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant. Et encore une fois, quand je pense que je pourrai avoir une chance pour ma fin heureuse, tout m'est arraché._

_-Regina, vous n'avez pas perdu votre fin heureuse. Je suis sur qu'elles sont en vie et qu'elles vont revenir._

_Regina resta silencieuse pendant un moment, essayant de décider à quel point elle était prête à lui faire confiance. Finalement, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait vraiment personne d'autre._

_-Elles sont en vie._

_Les yeux d'Archie s'élargirent._

_-Vous en êtes sûre ?_

_-Nous avons mis Dav-James sous une malédiction du sommeil et il a parlé à Snow-White. Mais ma mère, elle étouffa le mot, tente de les arrêter et de les empêcher de revenir ici. Elle essaye de venir ici aussi. Gold, lui, a créé un sort. Ca la tuera quand elle essayera de traverser le portail._

_-Et que se passera t-il si Emma et Snow le traverse ?_

_-Elles ne passeront pas, elles ne peuvent pas battre Cora. Personne ne le peut._

_Elle avait dit ça sur un ton un peu plus confiant que la normale mais Archie sentit quelque chose d'autre._

_-Est-ce vraiment ce que vous pensez ? L'interrogea t il et il vit alors un mélange d'émotions traverser ses traits. Il ne manqua pas l'abondance de doutes qui y figurait._

_-Ou…oui personne ne peut la battre._

_Il était clair que Regina essayait de se convaincre._

_- Etes-vous prête à parier la vie d'Emma à ce sujet ?_

_Cela sembla la faire douter. Elle ne répondit pas mais, à la place, elle se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce. Croisant et décroisant ses bras, un regard de concentration inscrit sur son visage. Elle s'arrêtât brusquement devant la fenêtre et la regarda fixement. En bas, elle aperçut Henry marchant avec James. Henry. Il croyait en Emma par-dessus tout. Il avait la foi qu'elle pouvait y arriver peu importe les risques. Elle pouvait y croire aussi. Elle devait._

_-Non. Fut tout ce qu'elle dit avant de courir pour rattraper son fils et son grand père. Leur dire ce qui aller se passer au puits, elle leur raconta tout ça sans aucune douceur mais le sauvetage d'Emma et Snow était plus important que de discuter. Ils parcoururent le chemin jusqu'au puits aussi rapidement qu'il leur était possible. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir la brume verte qui tourbillonnait autour du puits et gold debout à côté avec un regard satisfait sur le visage._

_Regina se tint là un instant, sachant parfaitement les risques de ce qu'elle allait faire. Gold lui cria quelque chose mais elle n'en tint pas compte et elle marcha avec crainte mais détermination jusqu'au puits. Levant ses mains, elle commença à absorber la magie, se sentant déchirée de l'intérieur. Il lui fallut toute sa force et elle se demanda un instant si elle allait survivre mais tout à coup, le dernier nuage de brume disparu et elle s'effondra, à bout de souffle._

_Elle regarda derrière elle, il n'y avait aucun mouvement, aucun bruit si ce n'est les cris de son fils. Elle pleura pour lui et pour elle-même, sachant qu'en ce moment, elle avait échoué et ça avait couté la vie à Emma, son véritable amour, sa vie._

Regina sursauta dans son lit. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et sa respiration était difficile et lourde. Dans une partie de son esprit, elle savait que ses émotions étaient irrationnelles mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les ressentir. Ce rêve, ce souvenir, avait été si vif et les émotions si écrasantes. Soudain, elle tourna sa tête sur le côté et à nouveau, elle fut envahie par un sentiment très irrationnel, le soulagement de voir la chambre ainsi que la femme plus que vivante à côté d'elle.

Sans y penser, elle se pencha et posa une main tremblante sur la joue de la blonde. La caresse la réveilla et elle sourit avant de remarquer ses larmes. Elle s'assit rapidement, immédiatement concernée.

-Regina ? Que se passe-t-il ? Quel est le problème ?

Regina laissa échapper un seul sanglot avant de vaciller en avant et de la tirer dans une étreinte serrée, appuyant son visage imbibé de larmes dans le cou d'Emma. Celle-ci était clairement confuse et très inquiète. Elle posa une main sur l'arrière de la tête de Regina et l'autre frottait son dos.

-Hey, chut. Tout va bien. Je suis là.

Elle berça lentement Regina et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Je…je croyais…

Elle étouffa ses mots entre ses cris. Hier encore elle aurait été mortifiée de montrer ce genre d'émotion à n'importe qui mais en ce moment, elle était hors de contrôle.

-Je pensais que tu étais morte… à cause de moi.

Emma n'était pas certaine que tout cela était positif mais elle pourrait assumer.

-Tout va bien. Je vais bien.

Elle se recula légèrement pour croiser le regard de Regina. Et, alors que des larmes coulaient encore, Regina leva les mains sur le visage d'Emma et rapprocha leurs lèvres. Emma pouvait sentir son désespoir et décida de laisser Regina avoir ce moment. Mais après cela, en dépit du fait qu'elle adorait ce sentiment à un niveau inimaginable, elle se recula à nouveau pour voir son visage. Elle ne voulait pas que Regina se laisse aller à ses sentiments exacerbés une fois encore. Au lieu de ça, Emma se pencha en arrière, tirant Regina jusqu'à ce qu'elles se couchent, chacune dans les bras de l'autre.

Après un moment, Regina se calma et ses pensées s'éclaircirent. Grâce à cela, elle fut plus que consciente de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'était pas du genre à perdre le contrôle, à montrer ses faiblesses. Du moins pas de cette façon. Il y avait une partie d'elle qui voulait se lever et sortir, s'éloigner de ces sentiments inconfortables qu'elle avait montrés. Mais il y avait une partie plus importante et qui grandissait sans cesse qui ne pouvait nier le confort et la chaleur qu'elle ressentait dans les bras d'Emma. Elle ressentait un sentiment apaisant à la façon dont Emma frottait son bras, lui laissant la chair de poule mais Regina commençait vraiment à aimer ce sentiment.

Emma put presque sentir le mur de Regina descendre et celle-ci baissa sa garde tandis qu'elle prenait une profonde inspiration et resserrait son emprise. Elle se blottit dans le cou d'Emma au grand choc et plaisir de la blonde, posant un doux baiser sur la clavicule juste en dessous de celui-ci. Elles apprécièrent ce silence quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'un grondement se fit entendre suivi de coups à la porte et des hauts cris d'un enfant de trois ans.


	15. Chapter 15

Ami du soir, bonsoir !

(Ami du jour, bonjour!)

Et voici le quinzième chapitre. Je l'ai particulièrement apprécié de part son contenu ( c'est à la fois beau et émouvant je trouve ^^) et aussi de part sa facilité à traduire. Le précédent m'avait donnée beaucoup plus de mal. Ah ces anglais, ils ne réalisent pas la chance qu'ils ont avec leurs langues. l'anglais est une langue assez simple quand on la compare au français quand même. Comme disait mon prof de français: "les règles du français sont pleines d'exception"

Et encore et toujours je remercie ma chère Jane simoni 9 (espace = .) pour consacrer du temps à la correction de mes fautes au lieu d'autre travaux plus...philosophiques.

Et que celui qui n'a pas encore été lire son histoire s'empresse d'y aller. Voici le titre De la haine à l'amour…il n'y a que quelques pas

Donc voilà trève de babla et place à la lecture.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Disclaimer: aucun des personnages ne m' appartient, ils appartiennent à la chaine ABC et l'histoire est de hope2x

Chapitre 15

Regina suivit son fils énergique dans les escaliers, direction la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Un henry semblant fatigué les suivit une minute plus tard juste avant sa mère blonde. Quand Emma arriva dans la cuisine, elle fit son petit tour habituel. Après avoir embrassé Jamie, elle se dirigea vers Regina et, après un rapide coup d'œil approbateur, attacha leurs lèvres pour un rapide mais tendre baiser. Les deux femmes se retournèrent pour voir Henry tenir sa cuillère à mi-chemin vers sa bouche, le lait dégoulinant de tout côté, alors qu'il avait son attention fixée sur ses deux mères qui se tenaient toujours à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Sa mâchoire était ouverte et ses yeux écarquillés.

-Tu te souviens ? Demanda-t-il enfin, en état de choc, et Regina lui sourit tristement.

-Juste un peu.

Henry eut l'air un peu déçu mais lui rendit son sourire.

-De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens maman ? Demanda Jamie, ne sachant pas ce dont ils parlaient.

Regina sembla plus heureuse lorsqu'elle se pencha pour enlacer son fils.

-Combien je t'aime mon petit garçon. Dit-elle avant de lui chatouiller les côtes, le faisant pousser un cri et s'agiter joyeusement.

La famille était assise dans la cuisine avec une ambiance beaucoup plus confortable que les derniers jours, mangeant tous ensemble. Regina, par exemple, était beaucoup plus à l'aise, se mêlant beaucoup mieux dans la dynamique de la famille.

-Bien, quels sont mes plans du mercredi ? Travail, école, garderie, cueillette de pomme ? Demanda Regina d'un ton neutre même si elle n'était pas plus intéressée que ça par l'idée d'aller s'occuper de son arbre aujourd'hui.

Emma pencha la tête sur le côté un moment, l'étudiant, avant de sourire.

-En fait, je pensais demander à mon père ou à Ruby de s'occuper du poste. Et nous pourrions déposer les garçons et peut-être passer la journée ensemble.

-Ensemble ? Tu comptes prendre un jour de congé ?

-Oui. Tu te rappelles de pas mal de choses. J'ai une idée et je pense que je peux t'aider à te souvenir de plus encore. Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Plus ses souvenirs lui revenaient, plus Regina voulait savoir. L'idée d'en découvrir d'autres la tentait.

-Très bien.

Comme prévu, les deux femmes déposèrent d'abord Henry à l'école puis Jamie à la garderie. Avec les encouragements d'Emma, Il ne fallut que cinq minutes à Regina pour réussir à partir aujourd'hui. Emma les conduisit à travers la ville, refusant de répondre aux questions de Regina au sujet de leur destination. Elles arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt et la blonde sortit, tenant un petit sac sur son épaule, attendant patiemment qu'une Regina hésitante se décide à sortir de la voiture. Emma commença à marcher et fut soulagée d'entendre Regina derrière elle.

-Que faisons-nous ici ? Demanda t elle et Emma se contenta de sourire avant de prendre la main de Regina dans la sienne, ravie que la brunette se laisse conduire.

-Je suis sérieuse Miss Sw-Emma, corrigea-t-elle, où allons-nous ?

Alors que ces mots étaient sortis, un sentiment familier de déjà vu déferla en elle. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur celui-ci pendant une minute mais quand elle n'arriva à rien, elle secoua la tête et continua à marcher. Quelques instants plus tard, elle prit soudain conscience de son environnement. Elles étaient sur le chemin menant au puits. Elle se sentit envahie par de la tristesse et l'angoisse et s'arrêta dans son élan, faisant s'arrêter Emma dans sa marche aussi.

-Tout va bien. L'encouragea Emma mais Regina ne bougea pas.

-C'est là que je t'ai perdue. Murmura-t-elle presque, essayant de s'éloigner et Emma prit ses deux mains, les tenant fermement dans les siennes.

-Non, c'est là que nous avons été réunies. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici.

Les sourcils de Regina se froncèrent sous la confusion.

-Crois-moi…_s'il te plait_.

Entre son ton et les petits cercles qu'elle traçait sur les mains de Regina avec ses pouces, la brunette hocha la tête, à leurs grandes surprises à toutes les deux et elles continuèrent leur marche. Atteignant la clairière, Emma lâcha les mains de Regina et prit son sac, l'ouvrit pour en sortir deux verres.

-Je suppose que tu te souviens du secret de ce lieu ? Demanda Emma, remontant le seau pour remplir les deux verres.

-Qu'il aurait, soi-disant, la capacité de ramener ce qui est perdu ?

Emma acquiesça.

-Et alors quoi ? Tu penses qu'il va me ramener mes souvenirs ? Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

-Je pense que cela ne peut pas faire de mal.

Elle lui tendit un des verres rempli que Regina regarda comme s'il était empoisonné.

-Oh, allez. La poussa Emma et après un dernier coup d'œil, Regina en but une gorgée.

-oh,oui mhmmmm. Tout va me revenir maintenant. Déclara Regina sarcastiquement et Emma la regarda.

-très drôle.

Elle attendit un moment avant de prendre le verre de Regina et de les placer tous les deux sur le rebord en bas du puits. Elle s'avança près de celle-ci et lui prit les mains à nouveau. La brune recula à moitié à l'approche soudaine mais Emma la garda fermement près d'elle.

-C'est là que nous avons eu une deuxième chance. Commença t elle et une fois encore, l'impression de déjà vu la frappa durement. Une autre chance pour notre fin heureuse.

Regina cligna des yeux et tout était pareil excepté qu'au lieu de la veste noire qu'Emma portait, tout à coup, elle en portait une rouge, encore en bon état. C'était un souvenir. Elle cligna des yeux et à nouveau Emma portait sa veste noire. La blonde avait vu le choc et la confusion qui traversaient le visage de sa femme et savait qu'elle était ailleurs.

-Je n'ai jamais cru au véritable amour.

Regina cligna des yeux. Veste . Veste noire.

-Jamais pensé qu'il y avait une âme sœur pour moi.

Blink. Rouge.

_-Je pensais que je resterai toujours seule._

Blink. Noire.

-Que je n'étais pas une personne assez bien pour quelqu'un d'autre.

.

_-Mais tout cela a changé. Et c'est grâce à toi._

_Regina eut l'air surpris mais touché. Une petite larme menaçait de couler en entendant les paroles d'Emma._

_-Regina, je t'aime. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais pensé aimer un jour. Tu es mon âme sœur, mon véritable amour._

_La bouche de Regina s'ouvrit alors qu'Emma posait un genou à terre, devant elle._

_-Veux-tu m'épouser et être ma fin heureuse ?_

_Maintenant, les larmes ne cessaient pas de couler._

-Oui !

Regina cligna des yeux et regardait, à travers ses larmes, Emma habillée de sa veste noire, un genou à terre devant elle, un sourire chaleureux sur son visage. Regina se précipita vers elle et Emma se leva rapidement pour envelopper de ses bras la taille de la brunette.

-Whoa, tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Regina resta collée à Emma, gardant ses yeux fermés, durant un moment, le temps de laisser sa mémoire se remettre. Elle ouvrit les yeux, encore larmoyant et sourit, pour la première fois, ne se sentant pas si consciente de ses émotions. Et, suivant encore une fois les instincts naturels de son corps, elle se pencha et attacha leurs lèvres. Le baiser s'approfondit lorsque Regina appuya sa langue sur les lèvres d'Emma. Elles se séparèrent, heureuse, acceptant chacune son épouse avec enthousiasme.

Cette fois Emma n'était pas prête de s'éloigner, euphorique une fois de plus par les sensations que Sa Regina lui créait. Ce n'était pas désespéré comme ce matin. Elle n'était pas en colère. Cette fois il y avait de cette passion entre elle qui avait été absente jusqu'à maintenant bien que Regina ne le réalisa que maintenant. Ses mains tenant toujours sa veste, elle tira Emma jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'espace entre elles.

Perdue dans l'instant,Emma laissa ses mains se balader un peu partout, se déplacer jusqu'au fesse de son épouse et la serrant contre elle avant même qu'elle ne puisse y y pensa seulement quand elle entendit un petit sourire et sentit Regina se reculer. Elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir été trop agressive, s'inquiétant du fait qu'à tout moment elle risquait de pousser sa femme un peu trop loin ou trop vite. Bien que six ans ensemble avait rendu certaines choses plus que naturelles elle devait se rappeler que Regina était délicate en ce moment. Elle fut donc surprise quand elle vit à quel point les yeux de sa femme étaient devenus foncés. Et elle savait que c'était une bonne chose. Toute deux avait une respiration lourde quand Regina rompit le silence.

-Emmènes moi à la maison.

C'était un ordre et Emma était plus que disposée à obéir.

Elles retournèrent rapidement à la voiture et accélèrent jusqu'à leur maison. A la seconde où la porte se ferma, Regina lui sauta dessus. Une fois de plus, Emma ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se préoccuper des conséquences. Surtout quand elle se retrouva plaquée contre la porte, les lèvres de Regina solidement attachées au siennes. Rapidement les vestes furent enlevées et elles se tirèrent l'une l'autre dans les escaliers, ne voulant pas perdre le contact une seule seconde.

Dans la chambre, le reste des vêtements fut rapidement arraché avant même qu'elles ne tombent sur le lit. Regina regarda Emma qui était au-dessus d'elle. Pendant un moment, elles se contentèrent de se regarder l'une l'autre alors que les sentiments de Regina qu'elle pensait partis au loin refaisaient surface dans d'intenses vagues. Il y eut une fraction de seconde où Regina considéra toutes les raisons qui faisaient que c'était une mauvaise une idée. Mais juste une seconde car elle réalisa, et ce pour la première fois, qu'en réalité…il n'y en avait aucune.

Regina adressa à sa femme le plus beau sourire qu'elle avait eu depuis l'accident et cela hypnotisa complètement Emma. La brune leva ses mains pour atteindre le visage de la blonde et le tirer vers le sien. Elles partagèrent un baiser plus passionné que jamais et cette fois les mains de Regina se déplacèrent, partant à la découverte du corps au-dessus d'elle. Quand elle prit les deux petits seins face à elle, Emma se cambra à ce contact. Ce n'était pas encore assez bien alors Regina déplaça une de ses mains dans le dos d'Emma et l'autre sur ses fesses, imitant le même mouvement qu'avait fait la blonde précédemment. Elle rapprocha Emma tout contre elle. Leurs langues dansaient encore alors qu'elle serrait la chair sous ses doigts.

Ne voulant pas se séparer des délicieuses lèvres charnues de son épouse, Emma se déplaça légèrement, juste assez pour passer une main sur le corps de la brunette. Elle laissa ses ongles gratterlégèrement la hanche de Regina et quand elle entendit un doux et léger sifflement, elle se recula d'un pouce et ouvrit les yeux juste pour se perdre dans le regard rempli de luxure de sa compagne. En réponse, Regina tira sa tête en arrière et utilisa ses dents pour attraper la lèvre inférieure d'Emma la tirant vers le bas avec sa bouche. Elle la grignota un moment avant de la sucer durement. A partir de là elles reprirent leur baiser plus passionné que jamais et la main d'Emma reprit son petit voyage.

Elle déplaça sa main plus bas, entre les cuisses de la brune et gratta l'intérieur de son genou, puis retomba et répéta le mouvement avec l'autre jambe. La main de Regina qui était toujours sur ses fesses les serra fortement, ses ongles s'enfonçant, montrant la fin de sa patience. Emma sourit dans le baiser. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais.

Elle ne perdit pas une seconde et glissa deux doigts à l'intérieur de Regina savourant la brusque inspiration qu'elle entendit en dessous d'elle. Elle commença un rythme régulier, laissant le talon de sa main appuyez sur le bas et tourner un peu sur le clitoris de Regina. Entre cela et la manière dont la langue d'Emma tournait autour de la sienne, Regina arriva rapidement au bord de la jouissance. Emma le sentit et accéléra pour une seconde, retirant légèrement ses doigts et appuyant fortement le talon de sa main. Soudain le dos de Regina se cambra d'une manière inimaginable au-dessus du matelas et un grand cri atteint tous les coins de la maison.

Emma sourit, fière d'elle et porta ses doigts à sa bouche, en veillant à se faire voir par Regina. Ses yeux s'élargirent et s'obscurcirent alors qu'Emma suçait l'un de ses doigts, très lentement. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse passer à l'autre, Regina saisit le poignet de la blonde. Elle le tira vers elle et prit l'autre doigt d'Emma dans sa bouche, ne perdant pas un instant le contact avec les yeux d'Emma. Alors qu'elle le léchait et le suçait tout aussi lentement les yeux d'Emma se firent vitreux, Regina utilisa cette distraction et tout en gardant une emprise sur son poignet, elle verrouilla ses jambes pour faire perdre son équilibre à la blonde.

Alors qu'Emma tombait, Regina tourna et se trouva au-dessus d'elle, elle se releva, assise sur ses talons à califourchon sur sa femme. Alors que ses mains étaient sur son ventre, prêtes à la taquiner, le téléphone portable d'Emma sonna. Avec un gémissement, elle se pencha, gardant une main sur la jambe de Regina et utilisa l'autre pour attraper le téléphone sur la table de chevet.

-Merde, c'est le lycée.

Loin de se déplacer ou de lâcher son épouse, elle répondit.

-Shérif Swan…. Katherine, hey, qu'est qu'il se passe ?...Est ce qu'il va bien ?

Regina la regarda, se sentant immédiatement concernée mais une seconde plus tard Emma agita sa main avec dédain.

-…Bon alors quoi ?...Quoi…..merde….D'accord, nous arrivons.

Elle raccrocha et Regina parla la première.

-Il y a un problème avec Henry ? Et pourquoi tu parlais à Katherine ? Et pourquoi as-tu juré ?

Elles sortirent toutes les deux du lit et commencèrent à s'habiller.

-Katherine est la principale du lycée et elle vient de me dire qu'il avait des ennuis. Elle ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il en était, juste que nous devions venir.

Emma avait fini de mettre son jeans et alla chercher sa chemise.

-Henry ne peut pas avoir d'ennuis. Il ne triche pas. Ne se bat pas. Dit-elle avec confiance avant de s'arrêter et de regarder Emma. N'est-ce pas ?

Soudain elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre.

-Non, habituellement, c'est lui qui les arrête. Personne ne cherche les ennuis dans un combat à l'épée contre le prince défenseur.

On pouvait entendre une très grande fierté dans la voix d'Emma.

-Personne sauf un chasseur de prime ?

Regina eut un rictus et Emma sourit béatement.

-Et pour quelle raison as-tu juré ?

-Oh parce qu'elle a dit que Jefferson sera là, cela concerne aussi sa fille.

Regina fronça ses sourcils alors qu'elle finissait de boutonner sa chemise.

-Tu te souviens de quelque chose à son sujet ?

-Non pourquoi ?

Emma prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'elles sortaient de la chambre et descendaient les escaliers.

-Nous ne l'aimons pas. Encore plus que Sydney. Il m'a kidnappée une fois, avant que la malédiction n'éclate.

Elle fut confrontée au regard un peu furieux qui passa sur le visage de Regina à la mention de l'enlèvement. Elles mirent leurs vestes et se dirigèrent vers la voiture.

-Il nous déteste avec passion. Alors il se cache autour de l'école parfois. J'ai déjà été appelé plusieurs fois parce qu'il était inquiet que quelque chose arrive à sa fille. Grâce est retournée vivre chez ses parents adoptifs à plusieurs reprises en raison de son comportement obsessionnel. Mais il ne lui ferait jamais de mal donc je ne peux pas faire grand-chose quand il est là-bas. Peu importe, nos conversations n'ont jamais été très gentilles. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'ils ont fait Henry et elle.

Elles arrivèrent à l'école et se dirigèrent directement dans le bureau de la directrice. C'était nouveau pour elle. Tout en marchant elles aperçurent Henry assis près de la porte, les yeux baissés. Grâce était assise à l'opposé avec Jefferson à côté d'elle. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu prononcer un seul mot, Katherine sortit.

-Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, venez dans mon bureau.

Ils la suivirent tous sans un mot bien que plusieurs regards furent échangés. Le bureau était assez grand pour que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir et Jefferson se mit à l'écart d'un côté alors que les deux femmes allaient de l'autre laissant Henry et Grâce s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre.

-Regina, je suis contente de vous revoir. Commença Katherine avec un sourire.

-Merci ma chère, c'est agréable de vous revoir aussi. Pouvez-vousme dire ce qu'il se passe ici ? Dit-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Henry.

-En fait je vais laisser Henry et Grâce vous le dire. Les enfants ?

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes mais aucun d'eux ne prit la parole.

-Henry ? demanda Regina dans l'expectative, effectuant une légère pression sur son épaule.

Il leva les yeux avec hésitation et Regina remarqua sa rougeur.

-Euh… eh bien…nous…

-Gamin, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire. Dit Emma avec un sourire.

Henry regarda Grâce qui fixait ses mains. Katherine prit finalement la parole.

-Frederick les a surpris sous les gradins.

Au regard confus de chacun, elle poursuivit.

-Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser sous les gradins, pendant les cours.

-Henry ! Cria Regina le faisant tressaillir.

Emma eut juste le temps de couvrir sa bouche avec sa main. C'est une bonne chose parce que personne n'aurait apprécié son rire étouffé qu'elle avait rattrapé juste à temps. On dirait que leur fils ainé avait pris quelques trucs de sa mère biologique.

-C'était pendant ma classe d'étude. Se défendit-il faiblement.

Jefferson était en colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma fille ?

Grace ouvrit finalement la bouche pour la première fois.

-Papa, arrêtes. Il ne m'a rien fait. C'était mon idée de le rencontrer la bas.

-Va m'attendre dans la voiture. Ordonna-t-il

-Papa.

-Maintenant !

Avec toute l'attitude typique d'une adolescente, elle sorti en trainant les pieds. Emma se leva et fit le tour de sa famille pour lui faire face.

-D'accord, on se calme, tout le monde va bien.

-Ne me dite pas de me calmer !

Il était maintenant très proche d'Emma. Le shérif avait l'habitude d'avoir à faire à lui contrairement à sa femme. Alors voir cette attitude menaçante la fit réagir instinctivement. Bien que, en vérité, si elle se souvenait de tout, elle interviendrait quand même. Elle se leva et se plaça juste devant Emma, adressant à Jefferson un regard qui lui provoqua un frisson dans le dos.

-Eloignez. Vous.

Ce n'était pas fort mais le ton bas était dangereux et il fit un pas en arrière tout en gardant un regard plein de colère. Emma était surprise mais réconforté par l'aura naturelle à nouveau protectrice de Regina.

-Bon tout le monde, s'il vous plait, ce n'est pas une infraction grave. Dit Katherine prudemment, essayant de calmer l'atmosphère.

Elle n'aurait pas dû convoquer ces trois personnes dans cette petite pièce.

-Nous ne pouvons pas fermer les yeux sur l'absentéisme scolaires mais si ce ne sont que des classes d'études. Et parce que ce n'est pas la première fois, des actions doivent être prises.

-Henry ! répéta Regina. Combien de fois est ce arrivé ?

-Juste une ou deux fois…Bon d'accord trois fois. Je te le jure.

Les deux femmes secouèrent leurs têtes et Jefferson tourna son attention vers Henry.

-Si tu touches encore une fois à ma fille, je vais-

-Vous allez quoi ? Demanda dangereusement Regina.

-Je sais que vous avez oublié certaines choses mais laissez-moi vous rappeler que vous n'avez plus aucun pouvoir. Je n'ai pas peur de vous. Murmura-t-il, beaucoup trop près de la femme et cette fois c'est Henry qui réagit.

Il se déplaça et, sans bouger ses mains, s'intercala dans l'espace étroit qui les séparait, forçant Jefferson à prendre du recul. Cette proximité et la taille avantageuse d'Henry était clair. Il ne dit pas un mot mais les traits de son visage parlaient pour lui.

Il s'avéra que la combinaison du shérif, de l'ancienne reine et du pas-si-petit-que-ça prince défenseur qui avaient tous une expression correspondante était un spectacle plus qu'intimidant. Jefferson était traité de fou par beaucoup de gens mais il n'était pas suicidaire. Tout comme sa fille, il sortit en tempêtant de colère, claquant la porte du bureau.

-Je suis tellement désolée. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Dit Katherine, encore debout, en sécurité derrière son bureau.

L'atmosphère se calma sensiblement et les deux femmes lui sourirent.

-Tout va bien Katherine. Alors, quelles seront les conséquences ?

Ils s'assirent tous.

-Trois jours. Dit-elle légèrement en grimaçant.

-Trois jours ? Pour avoir sauté une classe ? Dit Emma, choquée.

-Eh bien, pour trois classes, mais ce sont les règles, je suis désolée, vraiment. Nous compterons le reste de la journée. Il ne restera donc que les deux prochains jours et il sera de retour lundi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir pris le travail scolaire du reste de la semaine, la petite famille sortit et monta dans la voiture, décidée à aller récupérer le quatrième membre.

-Je suis vraiment désolée. Dit Henry une fois à l'intérieur du véhicule.

-Henry, ce genre de comportement c'est pour les délinquants.

Regina se tourna dans son siège pour le fixer.

-Hey, _J'ai_ eu ce genre de… Commença Emma et les yeux durs de Regina se tournèrent vers elle. Laisse tomber. Murmura t elle et Regina continua

-Tu ne sèches pas les cours pour aller t'amuser avec une fille.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fille et nous ne séchions pas les cours juste pour s'amuser. Je veux dire, oui, nous nous sommes embrassés mais nous parlons aussi.

-Parler, oui. Renifla Emma et Henry roula des yeux.

-Tout à fait, nous le faisons. C'est vraiment agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler ces derniers jours. Les choses sont un peu dures vous savez ? Dit-il tranquillement, regardant vers le bas.

Les deux femmes se ramollirent immédiatement.

-Je suis désolée mon chérie. Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi difficile pour toi.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas grave, je vais bien. Répondit-il immédiatement, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un se sente coupable.

Regina sembla compatir, se sentant soudainement mal de na pas avoir pris en considération tout ce qu'il avait dû subir. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle eut une idée.

-J'ai vu beaucoup de photos de nous dans un chalet, c'est un endroit où nous sommes beaucoup allés ? Demanda Regina et Emma acquiesça pour confirmer.

-Oui, c'est là que nous allions le jour de l'accident.

-Eh bien, maintenant que Henry prend un peu de…vacances, je pense que nous devrions y aller. Chacun d'entre nous.

Emma et Henry eurent tous les deux l'air surpris mais finirent par sourire.

-Vraiment ? demanda Emma

-Oui, cela nous donnera à tous une chance de passer du bon temps, juste en famille…. Elle sourit. Et je peux y retrouver quelques souvenirs.

Henry était maintenant très heureux, sa punition impliquait maintenant un petit séjour.

-Je pense que cela semble absolument parfait. Répondit Emma, encore plus heureuse qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Se sentant plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des semaines, Emma faillit presque ne pas s'arrêter à la garderie.

* * *

Tout petit doucement, nous arrivons à la fin de l'histoire. Il reste quatre chapitre à traduire. Si cette traduction vous a plu et que vous connaissez ou avait entendu parler d'une histoire anglaise que vous aimeriez bien voir traduite, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler... ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour,

Aujourd'hui pas de blabla, juste de la lecture intensive (j'espère)

Bonne lecture et bonne journée

Disclaimer: aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent à la chaine ABC et l'histoire est de hope2x

Et à ma chère bêta-reader,s-bmabelle (oui, elle a changé de pseudo mais c'est toujours la même) merci à toi de prendre le temps de corriger mes chapitres même si je maintiens la nuit est faite pour dormir.

Chapitre 16

-Maman ! Jamie courut aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient et plongea droit sur Emma qui le rattrapa et le balança dans ses bras.

-Jamie Boy ! Dit-elle en le serrant étroitement et en l'embrassant plusieurs fois la joue.

Il éclata de rire et prit son visage entre ses petites mains, imitant les baisers sur son visage. Elle rit aussi et se retourna pour se diriger vers la sortie.

-Hey, tu sais quoi ?! Déclara t elle avec enthousiasme.

-Quoi ?

-Nous avons une surprise pour toi !

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Le garçon était déjà en pleine effervescence et elle lui sourit. Ils sortirent et elle vit Regina, debout, près de la voiture.

-Va demander à maman !

Elle le déposa et le petit garçon courut, semblant toujours aussi enthousiasme, vers sa mère brune. Regina s'agenouilla et l'attrapa de manière presque identique à ce qu'Emma venait de faire.

-Maman ?

-Oui, mon chéri ?

Elle rayonnait en regardant le garçon, tout simplement heureuse de l'avoir à nouveau dans ses bras.

-C'est quoi la surprise ?

Elle rit à l'énergie trop enthousiaste qui venait du garçon. C'était contagieux.

-Hmmm… Eh bien, je pensais que, peut être, nous pourrions aller faire un petit tour au chalet demain.

Elle s'attendait certainement à de l'excitation mais la grande inspiration qui suivie et le petit corps tremblant la désarçonna quand même.

-C'est vrai ? Nous allons au lac ? Maintenant ? Maintenant ! Allons-y.

Il ne donna même pas une chance aux autres de répondre et il gigota jusqu'à ce que Regina le dépose à terre, prit sa main et essaya de la tirer dans la voiture. Elle riait et quand elle se retourna, Emma aussi.

-Désolée, je t'avais prévenue, Il ne se calmera pas avant un bon bout de temps.

Emma sourit avant de s'installer sur le siège conducteur. Regina lutta pour attacher le garçon à son siège auto alors qu'il continuait à bavasser avec enthousiasme au sujet de ce voyage.

-Bubby, nous allons aller nager, pas vrai ?

-Ouais, petit homme, penses tu que tu arriveras à garder la distance ? Sourit Henry poussant légèrement Jamie, amusé.

-Je te battrai Bubby !

-Ah oui ?

-OUAIS ! Cria Jamie avec un sourire confiant.

L'ambiance dans la voiture fut pareille durant tout le trajet vers la maison et une fois arrivés, l'enfant de trois ans piqua un sprint jusqu'à la porte d'entrée avant même que les autres membres de la famille n'ait quitté la voiture.

-Chéri, ralentis ! Lui dit Regina, courant pour le rattraper.

-Maman, tout dois être prêt pour que nous partions maintenant !

Elle le rattrapa finalement et s'agenouilla à son niveau.

-Chérie, nous avons le temps, nous ne partons que demain matin.

-Mais maman, nous ne pouvons pas y aller maintenant ? S'il te plaaaaaaaaiiit.

Il fit glisser sa lèvre inférieure en avant faisant la moue. _Il était doué_.

-Jamie, commença t'elle et le garçon se dirigea vers elle, se réfugiant dans son cou.

-Oui, maman ?

_Oh, il était clairement très doué_. Regina se mordit la lèvre, essayant de garder un visage impassible.

-Nous allons tout préparer ce soir et nous partirons demain à la première heure, d'accord ?

Il se recula, faisant toujours la moue.

-Jeune homme, reprenez cette lèvre ou bien je vais tirer dessus.

Il la laissa tel quel mais les côtés de son visage se crispèrent un peu, essayant très difficilement de ne pas sourire.

-Très bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Elle se pencha en avant et pinça sa lèvre entre son pouce et l'index. Elle tira un peu dessus et la secoua un peu jusqu'à ce que Jamie attrape un fou rire. Après cela, elle souleva le garçon dans ses bras et rentra dans la maison.

-Donc toi et Grace hein ? Dit Emma alors qu'ils s éloignaient de la voiture, adressant un clin d'œil à Henry et levant son pouce.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-La façon dont elle a défendu, c'était trop mignon.

Il secoua la tête, essayant de l'ignorer.

- Dois-je être inquiète ? Devons nous à nouveau avoir _La_ discussion ?

-Oh mon dieu, non ! Répondit automatiquement Henry et Emma se mit à rire.

-Très bien Jeune homme, mais ne séchez plus les cours.

-Très bien.

Il s'arrêta avec un sourire narquois.

-Donc toi et maman hein ?

Il imita son clin d'œil et leva aussi son pouce.

- Tais-toi.

Elle se mit à rire.

-La façon dont elle t'a défendue, c'était vraiment trop mignon.

Emma le poussa, continuant à rire.

- Dois-je être inquiet ? Devons nous avoir la discussion ?

-Oh mon dieu mais tu as fini oui ?

-Très bien jeune dame mais ne séchez plus le boulot.

Ils riaient encore tout les deux quand ils entrèrent dans la maison. Ils passèrent les prochaines heures à réunir toutes les affaires dont ils auraient besoin pour le lendemain. Ils ne partaient que quelques jours mais Regina semblait ressentir le besoin d'emballer la maison entière.

-Regina, nous avons toutes ces choses là-bas. Lui dit Emma, la regardant prendre du shampoing et du savon dans l'armoire de la salle de bain.

-On n'est jamais trop préparé.

-Nous sommes prêts. C'est pourquoi le chalet est déjà bien rempli. Donc relaxe-toi. Lui dit-elle, se trouvant tout à coups derrière la brune. Regina frissonna un peu lorsque la bouche d'Emma se trouva soudainement à seulement quelques centimètres de son oreille.

-Les garçons dorment tout les deux maintenant. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais je voudrais vraiment bien reprendre là où nous nous sommes arrêtées tout à l'heure.

Elle l'embrassa juste en dessous de son oreille, envoyant un autre frisson dans son corps. Emma le sentit et sourit.

-Es tu toujours aussi insatiable ? Lui dit Regina, essayant de garder son contrôle malgré l'excitation qu'elle ressentait entre les lèvres d'Emma et ses mains qui s'étaient posées sur les hanches de la brunette.

-Mmmm, oui, mais je ne te blâme pas. Tu es comme une drogue. Dit elle, avec ses lèvres cette fois ci bien en place dans le cou de Regina.

-Je ne peux pas imaginer comment tu as fait pour survivre pendant presque trois semaines ma chère.

Les mains d'Emma commencèrent à s'égarer et Regina devait se concentrer pour ne pas laisser l'abandon s'entendre dans sa voix.

-Oh moi je le sais, j'ai dû prendre soin de moi.

Emma se concentra sur l'endroit où le cou nu de Regina rencontrait son épaule et y déposa un doux baiser.

-Tu as fais quoi ?

Emma se figea.

-Quoi ? Lâcha-t-elle

-Tu t'es touchée sans moi ?

La voix de Regina était faible alors qu'elle sortait des bras d'Emma pour lui faire face.

-Euh….je….je veux dire….oui mais je pensais à toi !

Regina fit quelques pas vers Emma. Elle ressemblait à un prédateur voulant attaquer sa proie. Celle-ci recula, quittant la salle de bain et rejoignant la chambre à coucher.

-Oh non ma chère. Répliqua Regina et elle continua à s'avancer.

-Hé, attends une minute, je t'ai surprise dans la douche l'autre jour. Tu t'es touchée sans moi.

Emma arrêta de fuir et releva le menton.

-Tu gémissais _mon_ nom. Tu aurais du m'attendre.

Emma sourit et fut poussée par Regina. Une brève vague de déjà vu frappa Regina mais ce ne fut rien de plus. Emma se dirigea vers la commode et quand elle se tourna, la mâchoire de Regina tomba. Elle avait déjà vu l'objet…elle y avait pensé il y a peu de temps.

-Je pensais que c'était le mien. Réussit à sortir Regina, ses yeux se fonçant en une seconde.

-Non, c'est le mien. Mentit Emma.

Elle ne se sentait même pas coupable de prendre avantage de l'amnésie de sa femme. Elle enleva ses vêtements, tout en regardant Regina et lentement, elle plaça l'objet entre ses jambes, le fixant autour de sa taille. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la brunette qui semblait être enracinée à sa place, Regina déglutit et se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait devant elle. Emma la saisit par la taille et la poussa à s'allonger sur le matelas. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour enlever tout les vêtements de Regina. La brune avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que l'appendice qui se trouvait devant son nez.

Emma, confiante, saisit les hanches de Regina, la poussant dans le lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la tête du lit. Ella chevaucha les hanches de son épouse, elle-même ajustant sa position. Elle attendit le moindre signe d'hésitation ou d'incertitude sur le visage de Regina, et quand elle ne trouva rien, si ce n'est de l'excitation et du désir dans ses yeux, elle continua. Elle posa juste le bout du gode à l'entrée de la brune, l'enfonçant seulement d'un pouce à l'intérieur. Elle resta comme ça et rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Regina.

-As-tu une idée…_Elle s'enfonça un peu plus avec une lenteur désespérante permettant à Regina de s'étirer et de s'adapter à elle_… combien c'est difficile…_elle poussa plus profondément jusqu'au bout et le souffle de Regina se saccada…._Sachant que tu étais… _Elle sortit et s'enfonça complètement à nouveau rapidement et Regina haleta encore plus fort…._ Seulement à quelques mètres de moi et je ne pouvais pas te toucher…_ Elle commença à bouger dans un rythme plus régulier, s'enfonçant profondément avant de ressortir aussi sec et recommençant…._ Alors que tout ce que je voulais faire c'était de te saisir et te prendre contre le mur. Je le voulais tellement._ Elle accéléra le rythme et les gémissements de la brune devenaient de plus en plus forts._

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour prendre son lobe d'oreille et le mordit avant de le sucer la minute d'après et de se diriger vers son cou mince. Les ongles de Regina traçaient durement des lignes dans le dos d'Emma laissant un tas de lignes brillantes dans leurs sillages. Emma commença à pousser de plus en plus difficilement laissant les deux femmes pantelantes d'effort.

Alors que Regina s'approchait de l'orgasme, elle attrapa la mâchoire d'Emma et écrasa leurs lèvres. Sa langue passa les lèvres de la blondes, sa main libre emmêlée dans ses cheveux d'or. Après une poussée particulièrement difficile, les murs de Regina se contractèrent autour du jouer et elle peina à étouffer un cri juste à temps. Emma continua ses mouvements encore quelques secondes, laissant la brune se remettre de son orgasme. Lorsqu'elles furent toutes les deux calmées, Emma sortit mais avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin, Regina serra l'appendice avec sa main et la tira brusquement en avant. Elle avait un regard d'acier et Emma frissonna.

-Enlève le, met toi sur le dos et écarte les jambes.

Le ton autoritaire était presque assez pour qu'Emma jouisse mais elle réussit à se contrôler et se leva, secoua ses jambes pour enlever le strap-on et fit ce qui lui avait été ordonné. Regina se leva nonchalamment sur ses genoux et se positionna elle-même entre les jambes ouverts d'Emma. Elle se pencha et plaça juste un seul baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se retirer en regardant Emma droit dans les yeux. Une fois leurs regard verrouillés, Regina pressa son centre contre Emma et s'appuya durement, faisant haleter Emma ainsi que rejeter sa tête en arrière dans les oreillers.

Elle resta comme ça durant quelques minutes, tournant ses hanches de temps en temps, augmentant le volume de leurs gémissements. Quand elle avait suffisamment travaillé Emma pour que son centre coule abondamment, elle s'écarta et Emma gémit de frustration avant que Regina ne baisse sa tête et lèche une ligne droit jusqu'à son centre chauffé. Une fois de plus, sa tête a volé et sa respiration s'accéléra à nouveau alors que Regina glissait sa langue aussi loin que possible tout en frottant simultanément le clitoris d'Emma avec son pouce.

Entre le fait de lécher, de sucer et de frotter, il ne fallut plus que quelques secondes avant qu'Emma ne voute son dos, ouvre la bouche et ne laisse échapper un cri silencieux de plaisir. Une fois qu'elle fut complètement redescendue, Regina remplaça sa langue par trois doigts faisant haleter Emma sous l'intrusion et la brune se déplaça vers le haut, collant leurs lèvres, et poussa une nouvelle fois sa langue à l'intérieur. Les yeux d'Emma se révulsèrent et elle dégusta la sensation que la langue de Regina lui suscitait à elle seule. Mais avec son épouse qui s'enfonçait en elle à un rythme inhumain, Emma fut frappée par un deuxième orgasme mais celui-ci fut si fort qu'elle ne vit plus rien pendants quelques secondes. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveaux, Regina était posée à côté d'elle avec un sourire narquois.

Bien, je pense certainement que cela nous fait la même chose, n'est-ce pas ma chère ?

Emma utilisa le peu de force qui lui restait pour tirer Regina dans ses bras et un instant plus tard, le sommeil avait envahi leurs deux corps épuisés.

_-Oh mon dieu Regina, qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Emma jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque la brunette qui roulait des yeux et reformula. Je veux dire, je sais ce qu'est … C'est juste que, je ne sais pas, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu en aies un._

_Emma était assise sur le lit, à regarder le strap-on qui était dans les mains de son épouse._

_-Je pensais que nous pourrions essayer quelque chose de nouveau. Dit elle, en murmurant comme si c'était confidentiel, avec un sourire même si l'action était clairement contredite par la légère rougeur qui se trouvait sur les joues de la brunette. Emma le remarqua mais choisit de l'ignorer, ne voulant pas que Regina soit embarrassée. Au lieu de cela, elle sourit malicieusement à son épouse._

_-Bon alors qui est ce qui va le porter ?_

_-Oh c'est le mien ma chère. Ronronna-t-elle marchant vers la blonde qui était de plus en plus excitée. Elle remarqua les yeux d'Emma devenir de plus en plus sombre alors qu'elle enfilait le harnais, l'attachant rapidement avec les sangles. Toute timidité ou gêne avait complètement disparu quand elle avait vu les yeux d'Emma devenir vitreux et sa respiration s'accélérer et s'alourdir._

-Maman ?!

Les deux femmes se réveillèrent en sursaut en entendant un fort martèlement à leur porte.

-Mamaaaaaaan !

Le petit garçon poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir et courut pour sauter dans le lit.

-Il est temps de se lever. Il est temps de partir.

Il sauta et Regina dut tenir serré le drap fin qui couvrait leur corps nus.

-Whoa, Jamie boy, laisse nous le temps de nous réveiller.

Emma se frotta les yeux avant de regarder Jamie.

-Pourquoi as-tu mis ton maillot ?

-Parce que c'est l'heure de la baignade ! Allons-y !

Regina rit et Emma roula des yeux.

-Très bien, va chercher ton frère, nous partons, mais _seulement_ après le petit déjeuner. Lui dit Emma et Jamie, après avoir lâché un vague cri pour dire son « je vous aime », piqua un sprint pour quitter la chambre.

Les femmes s'habillèrent relativement calmement mais alors que Regina remplissait son sac de sport, elle regarda derrière elle.

-J'ai fait un rêve la nuit dernière. Je me suis souvenue de quelque chose.

Elle parlait avec une certaine désinvolture et Emma leva les yeux.

-Et Alors ?

-Et alors tu vas avoir des problèmes. Dit-elle tout en prenant l'objet qu'elles avaient utilisé cette nuit et en le mettant dans son sac.

Elle avait un visage neutre mais lorsqu'elle se retourna et sortit, un grand sourire s'était formé sur celui-ci. Elle ne manqua la grande gorgée qu'Emma prit, réalisant qu'elle avait comprit. Par contre, ce qu'elle ne vit pas c'est le petit sourire qui s'afficher sur les traits d'Emma. Elle n'était pas inquiète d'être dans ce genre de problème.

Après un petit déjeuner rapide, la famille jeta ses sacs dans le SUV et démarra, direction le chalet. Regina se surprit à apprécier plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé le simple fait d'être tous réunis, tous ensemble, dans la voiture pour un petit tour familial bien agréable. Même quand tout le monde était silencieux, il y avait ce sentiment sous-jacent chaleureux auquel elle devenait vraiment accro.

Elle remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup de vent sur les routes mais n'y fit pas plus attention que ça. Après un grand virage, la route fut plate et droite pendant un petit bout de temps. Quelques secondes plus tard, Regina réalisa qu'ils avaient un peu ralentit mais elle ne vit rien lui indiquant qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés en plein milieu de la route elle regarda Emma et vit qu'elle avait un peu pâli, ses mains serrant si fort le volant que ses jointures avaient blanchis.

-Quel est le problème ? Emma ?

Cependant elle s'arrêta quand elle réalisa ce qui se passait. Ce devait être l'endroit de l'accident. Henry était calme. Il avait compris également et se souvenait de la dernière fois où il était venu ici, trouvant ses deux mères en sang et inconscientes. Elle se tourna sur son siège et plaça doucement sa main sur celle d'Emma.

- Hey, regarde-moi.

Quand Emma ne fit aucun geste à son égard, elle leva sa main libre sur son menton, la forçant à détourner le regard pour croiser ses yeux.

-Tu vas bien. Tout le monde est en sécurité.

C'était le ton doux qui avait été utilisé pour elle ces derniers temps et Emma cligna des yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur la femme consciente et en bonne santé devant elle et d'arrêter de revivre la scène sanglante qui s'était déroulée à cet endroit même.

-Désolée, je suis désolée…Je me suis juste perdue pendant une minute.

Elle secoua la tête, sortant de la brume de ses souvenirs, réconfortée par les lents mouvements d'allée-retour que Regina faisait sur le dos de sa main.

-Je comprends plus que quiconque ma chère, ne t'inquiète pas.

Regina déplaça son autre main dans le dos d'Emma pour la poser sur ses épaules et les frotter doucement.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Oui…oui, je vais bien.

Elle sourit et prit une profonde inspiration.

Le reste du voyage fut silencieux mais Emma était heureuse de constater que la main dans son dos n'avait jamais bougé. Alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient et sortaient de la voiture, Jamie piqua une fois de plus un petit sprint jusqu'à la porte mais cette fois ci il fut vite rejoint par Henry qui ouvrit la porte. Regina alla chercher son sac mais Emma lui prit la main.

-Que fais tu Emma ! Hurla-t-elle alors que la blonde la saisit soudainement, la soulevant dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée. Façon de parler.

Et même si son corps avait cessé de tourner, sa tête, elle, continua. Emma pouvait presque voir la brume de souvenir atteindre son épouse.

_-Emma ! Que fais-tu ?_

_Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que la blonde la porte comme ça. Elle était encore plus forte que ce que Regina pensait._

_-Je porte ma femme pour passer la porte. C'est moi qui ai porté le smoking, c'est donc mon travail._

_Elle sourit et se pencha pour embrasser Regina._

_-Mais quelle manière chevaleresque tu as._

_Il n'y avait pas de sarcasme, juste de l'admiration._

_-Ouais, je suis le chevalier blanc._

_Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et l'embrassa de nouveau._

_-Tu es __**mon**__ chevalier blanc. Lui dit-elle avec émotion, passant ses doigts sur la joue d'Emma._

_Elles avaient atteint la chambre à coucher et Emma la posa sur le sol. Elles se tenaient au milieu de la pièce, chacune les bras autour de l'autre._

_-à toi pour toujours._

Le brouillard se leva et Emma déposa Regina, étant maintenant à l'intérieur du chalet. La brune leva les mains sur le visage d'Emma.

-Mon chevalier blanc

-à toi pour toujours.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour à tous,

Oui,oui il a mis un peu de temps à arriver mais il est plus long que les autres donc plus de temps à traduire et plus de temps à corriger. Sans compter que ma chère bêta que j'adore a un (énorme) problème d'Alzheimmer...

Merci beaucoup pour vos mise en favori, follow, follow et reviews. Ca m'a fait un plaisir fou, j'adore voir que ça vous plait et ça me motive pour continuer à ce que ça vous plaise.

Et je tiens particulièrement à dire à Schtroumpf30 et YouCan'tTakeTheSkyFromMe314 que je ne vous ai pas tué, c'est l'auteur qui vous a tué. Moi je ne suis que l'instrument de liaison entre l'assassin et les victimes :D

J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres moi je l'ai trouvé très sympas, vraiment très sympas mais je sens que, encore une fois, ce cher Henry va se faire détester... :D

Et sinon joyeuses fête de Pâques à tous et à ma bêta, petit dédicace, aujourd'hui vu que c'est ta fête je serai gentille avec toi (ou presque :D)

Bonne lecture :)

Disclaimer: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à la chaine ABC. Et cette histoire incroyable appartient à l'extraordinaire auteur hope2x.

En dépit de ce que je dis plus haut, j'adresse un énoooorme merci à ma bêta s-bmabelle qui consacre un temps dingue à me relire parfois à ne pas en dormir de la nuit :)

Chapitre 17

Elle remarqua la taille assez grande du chalet quand ils s'arrêtèrent mais Regina fut définitivement surprise quand elle fit le tour du bâtiment. Ils lui avaient dit que c'était son projet. Celui sur lequel elle avait commencé à travailler après une demande d'Emma, qui désirait un endroit spécial une fois qu'elles auraient une famille. Ils disaient que c'était sa conception, pareil au manoir. Mais ce n'était rien de tout cela. Certes la qualité montrait que c'était l'œuvre de Regina mais le vrai décor, c'était une autre histoire. C'était presque comme si elle avait recréé les éléments de la forêt à l'intérieur de la maison. Si elle devait utiliser un mot « poétique » pour décrire ce lieu, cela aurait été « Magique ».

Il était fait avec des rondins de bois mais, à l'intérieur, ils avaient encore l'air d'être des arbres de la forêt. Chacun se terminait par des racines touchant le sol. Le mobilier avait été conçu dans le même style mais semblait être très confortable. Après avoir exploré tous les étages, Emma lui dit qu'il y avait une autre surprise.

-D'accord mais je ne pense pas que ceci soit vraiment nécessaire. Déclara Regina en serrant le bras d'Henry d'une main et agitant l'autre tout autour d'elle.

Elle n'était pas très fan du bandeau sur les yeux mais ils avaient insisté.

-Allez maman, c'est une surprise. C'est la meilleure partie du chalet. Insista Henry, presque aussi excité que Jamie sur cette particularité.

Le jeune garçon poussa un petit cri, essayant de rester calme dans les bras d'Emma qui était derrière eux.

-Mon dieu, mais quelle est la taille de ce chalet ?

Elle avait l'impression de naviguer dans un grand labyrinthe. Henry et Emma rirent.

-Tu es celle qui a construit cet endroit si grand ! Dit Emma, alors qu'ils arrivaient à destination.

Il y eut une odeur qui frappa immédiatement Regina mais elle ne pouvait pas croire que c'était ça. Puis Henry lui enleva le bandeau.

-Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

C'était évident mais là encore, elle était plus que surprise.

-C'est la piscine maman. Renchérit Jamie, inclinant la tête, un peu confus.

-Juste chérie…la piscine…à l'intérieur du chalet.

Ses yeux s'élargirent alors qu'elle regardait l'ensemble de la salle. A part le côté dont ils venaient d'émerger, les trois autres murs étaient juste des vitres. Ils avaient une vue imprenable sur la forêt et le lac qui étaient tout autour.

-C'est la piscine. Dit Regina bêtement en se tournant pour voir sa famille sourire.

-Encore une fois, c'est ton idée. C'était une énorme surprise pour nous aussi. Dit Emma avant se diriger vers le mur.

-Regarde ça.

Elle appuya sur un bouton et les murs ainsi que le plafond s'ouvrirent comme des portes coulissantes en verre et les exposèrent aux éléments naturels. L'air froid rempli rapidement la salle et Emma appuya à nouveau sur le bouton.

-C'est…c'est comme…

-Magique. Compléta Henry

-Oui, nous sommes pratiquement sûrs que cet endroit a été construit avec autre chose que les outils classiques.

Emma lui fit un clin d'œil. A vrai dire, ils étaient tous parfaitement conscients que Regina avait brisé quelques une de ses propres règles à propos de la magie pour construire ce chalet. Surtout la piscine. C'est comme si elle n'avait pas de fin parce qu'elle n'avait pas de bord visible. L'eau se déplaçait sur toute la longueur de la piscine, à l'instar d'une petite rivière et des gouttes tombaient du plafond à différents endroits comme si c'était de la pluie. Comme le reste de la maison le mur derrière eux ressemblait à la forêt extérieure y compris les racines profondes dans l'eau et les branches principales sur les bords du plafond.

-Allez ! Qu'est- ce qu'on attend ? Il est temps d'aller nager ! S'impatienta Jamie, ne comprenant pas le comportement de chacun.

-D'accord petit homme, allons nous préparer.

Henry prit Jamie des bras d'Emma et ils quittèrent la salle. Emma se dirigea vers Regina, toujours aussi stupéfaite.

-C'est incroyable.

Regina inspira un grand coup et Emma rit derrière elle.

-Un peu égocentrique mais je suppose que c'est compréhensible.

Elle sourit et se déplaça pour prendre sa main.

-Il y a autre chose et ça, c'est vraiment la meilleure partie de ce chalet.

Elles marchèrent vers un coin de la salle pour voir une autre piscine, beaucoup plus petite, avec de la vapeur qui s'en échappait.

-Beaucoup de bon souvenir ici.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et Regina secoua la tête.

-Oui, je suis sûre qu'il y en a.

Elle se retourna et accepta le baiser d'Emma avant qu'elles ne montent toutes les deux se changer.

Un moment plus tard, les deux femmes étaient toutes les deux vêtues d'un deux pièces qui était à peine approprié pour un moment en famille. Emma s'était tournée pour mettre ses vêtements dans le tiroir quand Regina se pressa soudainement dans son dos, les lèvres contre son oreille.

-J'aime ce que tu portes. Ronronna-t-elle, laissant son doigt jouer avec le bord du maillot de bain rouge sur le sein droit d'Emma et laissant une chair de poule dans son sillage.

-Mais je pense que j'aimerai encore mieux te l'arracher.

Elle ne laissa même pas une chance à Emma de répondre et se dirigea droit sur la porte. Emma déglutit, une teinte de rouge sur ses joues tandis qu'elle la suivait.

Henry et Jamie étaient en train d'entrer dans la piscine quand les deux femmes arrivèrent. Regina se raidit un peu de voir Henry marchant avec l'enfant de trois ans dans l'eau avec autant de désinvolture. Elle les rejoignit et attrapa Jamie avant qu'ils ne soient complètement en bas des marches de pierre.

Elle se souvenait avoir emmené Henry à la piscine quand il avait son âge mais elle avait été tout aussi paranoïaque et ne l'avait jamais laissé quitter ses bras. Cela semblait être le cas ici aussi. Il y avait un rebord sous l'eau tout autour de la piscine qui était seulement à deux pieds de profondeur. Elle était assise là avec lui mais quand il essaya de s'échapper de son emprise pour aller marcher le long de la corniche, comme il l'avait toujours fait, elle le serra son étreinte.

-Maman, je veux nager. Dit-il, en essayant de se libérer.

Cependant, il échoua encore une fois. Emma le remarqua et se déplaça à côté d'elle.

-Tu peux le laisser partir. Il peut réellement nager un peu par lui-même mais il joue surtout le long du bord, comme ici, là où il a pied.

En fait, Regina eut l'air un peu consterné et Emma étouffa un rire.

-Il a trois ans. Dit-elle avec une expression grave, le tirant encore plus vers elle.

-Je suis sérieuse, regardes.

Emma dut tirer sur les bras de Regina pour les ouvrir et libérer Jamie. Elle saisit les mains du petit garçon et commença à reculer, le laissant glisser sur son ventre. Elle lâcha ses mains et il se lança, se propulsant vers l'avant sans assistance. Elle resta derrière lui alors qu'il nageait près d'elle et quand ils atteignirent le bord opposé, elle le saisit à nouveau.

-Bien joué mon bébé.

Elle applaudit et le garçon sourit fièrement. Regina était encore un peu paranoïaque mais elle prit la place d'Emma, conduisant le garçon autour de la piscine. Ils se sont tous bien amusés pendant quelques heures avant que Jamie ne commence à bailler un peu. Regina se pencha un peu en arrière, assise sur le bord, le tenant contre sa poitrine. Il se blottit contre elle, posant sa tête sur son épaule et resta comme ça quelques minutes.

Finalement Regina le conduisit à l'étage et après l'avoir séché doucement, le coucha dans son lit. Emma arriva quelques minutes plus tard, une serviette enroulée autour de son corps humide. Elle trouva Regina dans leur chambre, elle portait une robe maintenant.

-Henry est sorti se balader un peu. Il a pris une radio et il restera sur les sentiers. Dit-elle tout en se retournant et en laissant tomber la serviette sur le lit.

Elle était juste un peu penchée quand, soudain, elle fut poussée sur lit jusqu'à ce que ses coudes touchent le matelas, Regina, pressée intégralement contre son dos. Elle planta une main de chaque côté d'Emma et encore une fois posa ses lèvres sur l'oreille de la blonde.

-Je suppose que nous sommes donc seules, n'est-ce pas ma chère ? Maintenant, il y a une question que nous devons régler.

Ella la poussa vers l'avant et les yeux d'Emma s'élargirent.

_Oh…_

-Ah oui, et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandait-elle innocemment.

Regina sourit avant de se baisser en tirant le maillot d'Emma, le laissant tomber sur le sol.

-Votre…malhonnêteté.

Elle se broya contre Emma, leur envoyant à toutes les deux une vague d'excitation. Elle tira sur les ficelles autour du cou d'Emma et en fit vite le tour pour arracher le maillot comme elle l'avait promis plus tôt. Elle laissa tomber sa robe et fut seulement vêtue de la ceinture avec son appendice permanent attendant d'être utilisé. Il n'attendit pas longtemps.

Utilisant une main, Regina balaya les cheveux blonds d'un côté du cou, laissant l'autre nu où elle posa ses lèvres avec gourmandise. Elle utilisa l'autre main pour saisir l'appendice et le guida vers l'entrée d'Emma. Elle commença à pousser vers l'avant.

-Avez-vous aimé ?

Elle se déplaça lentement et Emma se mordit la lèvre.

-Avez-vous aimé prendre le contrôle comme ça ?

Emma avait apprécié mais elle n'allait certainement pas se plaindre de sa position actuelle. Pas du tout même. Regina garda un rythme lent, la torturant doucement tout en ouvrant la bouche pour aspirer la peau en dessous de l'oreille de la blonde. Emma se mordit plus fort, taisant un gémissement. Elle avait besoin de plus mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à mendier auprès de la brunette… pas encore. Soudain Regina poussa plus difficilement un bref instant faisant haleter Emma.

-Alors ?

-Oui. Soupira Emma

Elle connaissait Regina. Sa femme était passée maître dans l'art de taquiner et Emma savait qu'elle devait coopérer ou elle n'obtiendrait jamais sa libération. Regina sourit et commença à se déplacer plus rapidement, poussant plus difficilement.

-Et qu'avez-vous à dire de cela ? Est-ce que vous appréciez aussi ?

Quand Emma ne répondit pas, Regina mordit son cou juste assez fort pour qu'elle sente un peu de douleur.

-Oui, j'aime.

Et elle aimait vraiment. Regina récompensa sa réponse en accélérant l'allure tout en suçant la morsure, éloignant la douleur. Moins d'une minute plus tard, les muscles d'Emma se resserrèrent alors que son orgasme envahissait tous ses sens. Elle s'écroula, les yeux fermes et la respiration lourde. Regina sourit béatement avant de se poser à côté de la blonde. Emma lui sourit paresseusement, se penchant pour l'embrasser.

-Tu as été mauvaise. Lui dit Regina alors que leurs lèvres se touchaient toujours et elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

Emma sourit et haussa les épaules.

-Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure je suppose.

Elle rit et Regina roula des yeux avant de se mettre sur le dos. Emma se leva et lui tendit la main.

-Viens.

-Où ? L'interrogea Regina tout en laissant Emma l'aider à se lever.

Elle ramassa son vêtement sur le sol et Emma en fit de même.

-Rafraîchir quelques souvenirs. Fut tout ce qu'elle dit avant d'attraper la main de Regina à nouveau et de traverser la maison. Elle la ramena à la piscine mais marcha directement vers le coin arrière, là où il avait le jacuzzi.

-Nous avons laissé les maillots à l'étage. Protesta Regina mais Emma se contenta de secouer la tête pour toute réponse.

-Henry est parti, Jamie endormi. Allez viens, ne te comporte pas de manière si mairesque

Elle sourit et laissa tomber sa robe avant d'entrer dans l'eau chaude. Regina ne put résister, même si elle l'avait voulu. Le lieu était trop séduisant.

-Excuses-moi mais, dans mon esprit, j'étais encore le maire la semaine dernière.

Emma l'ignora et tira Regina dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient assises l'une à côté de l'autre. Elle se pencha pour embrasser doucement Regina sur la joue tout en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns.

-Quelque chose ?

Regina prit un moment, fermant les yeux et essayant de faire jaillir un souvenir à la surface. Après un moment, elle secoua la tête.

-Bon et bien disons que nous allons en créer un.

Elle sourit malicieusement avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur les genoux de Regina. Alors qu'elles attachaient leurs lèvres vigoureusement, les mains de Regina n'étaient pas des plus timides. Elle commença par les genoux d'Emma avant de passer sur ses hanches. Elle en fit vite le tour, la saisissant hardiment et la tirant aussi près que possible.

Emma détacha leurs lèvres et déposa une traînée de baisers le long de la mâchoire de Regina passant rapidement à son cou. Les yeux de la brune se fermèrent alors qu'elle penchait la tête sur le côté et Emma se régala volontiers de la peau exposée. Elle n'hésita pas non plus quand elle laissa une de ses mains partir masser l'un de ses seins alors que leurs lèvres se collaient à nouveau l'une à l'autre. Elle suçait avec ferveur quand de doux gémissements échappèrent des lèvres de la brunette. Regina leva une main sur la tête d'Emma, la tenant fermement en place, ne voulant pas perdre le contact.

Emma changea de côté mais laissa son autre main descendre plus bas. Elle arriva rapidement à destination et Emma posa la paume de sa main sur le noyau de la brunette lui faisant ressentir un frisson malgré l'eau chaude. Alors qu'Emma commença à insérer deux doigts, Regina jeta immédiatement sa tête en arrière et gémit plus fort. Elles commencèrent à bouger simultanément, chaque poussée étant parfaitement synchronisée. Elles étaient tellement perdues dans leurs mouvements et le bruissement de l'eau autour d'elles qu'elles ne remarquèrent pas le bruit de la porte.

-Maman ? Ma ? Ou êtes…Oh mon dieu !

Henry ferma les yeux précipitamment et se retourna à la seconde où il avait vu ses mères dans le jacuzzi. Heureusement grâce à leurs position et à l'eau, il n'en avait pas vu beaucoup. Mais il n'était pas stupide. Il savait ce qui se passait.

-Vous vous moquez de moi ? Je suis parti une heure ! Et on est au milieu de la journée ! Vous ne vous contentez donc jamais de regarder simplement la télévision ?

Il leva les mains d'exaspération et sortit rapidement de la salle.

-Oups. Dit Emma, desserrant son emprise sur la brune.

A la seconde où elles avaient entendu sa voix, les deux femmes s'était plongées dans l'eau et s'étaient tenu serrées l'une contre l'autre, essayant de se couvrir. Regina la repoussa et la fusilla du regard.

-Oups ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

Elle sortit rapidement et s'enroula dans sa robe. Emma la suivit.

-Détends-toi Regina, il n'a rien vu. Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si c'était la premier…

Elle s'arrêta de parler et la regarda. Regina s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna lentement.

-Pas la première fois que quoi Miss Swan ?

Eh bien ça y est…elle était à nouveau en difficulté. Mais pas le genre de difficulté qu'elle aimait réalisa t'elle tristement. Elle sourit en faisant une petite grimace.

-Oh, allez, Regina. Ça arrive. Les enfants entrent sans prévenir chez leurs parents. Je suis revenue une fois chez mes parents et ils étaient dans leur lit. Se défendit-elle faiblement.

-C'est bon, pas besoin de t'inquiéter tout le temps.

-Excuses-moi mais je _suis_ inquiète. La moi que je suis en ce moment l'est. Dit-elle avec une certaine colère et Emma secoua la tête confuse face à cette petite explosion.

Regina se retourna et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

-Oups. Marmonna Emma dans sa barbe.

Au moment où les deux femmes finirent de se doucher et de s'habiller (en silence) Jamie se réveilla et pria pour regarder un film. Le reste de la famille était trop enclin à faire une pause après leur rencontre et cédèrent au garçon. Toutefois, le débat sur le film commença.

-Peut être que nous pourrions regarder un autre film cette fois. Dit Henry doucement au petit garçon excité.

-Non, Nous avons besoin de Batman. Déclara Jamie avec enthousiasme tenant le DVD en pleine expectative.

-Et pourquoi pas Spiderman ?

-Non !

-Superman ?

-Non

-Iron Man ?

-Non !

-Et que penses-tu de « Avengers » ? Tu l'aimes bien celui-là.

-Non, Batman, c'est mieux.

Jamie croisa ses bras alors qu'Henry levait les siens au ciel.

-Alors nous allons voter. Dit-il alors qu'Emma et Regina entraient dans la pièce. Jamie rampa sur le canapé rejoignant Regina qui venait de s'y asseoir, se posant directement sur ses genoux.

-Ma ?

Emma s'assit à côté de Regina et Jamie.

-Avengers. Désolée Jamie boy mais nous avons assez regardé Batman ces derniers temps.

Jamie fit glisser sa lèvre mais ne put la garder fort longtemps ainsi puisqu'Emma commença à le chatouiller sous le menton et il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Maman ? Demanda Henry à Regina.

-Maman et moi on choisit Batman. Dit Jamie avec certitude et Regina souleva un sourcil, amusée.

-Allez, on a déjà regardé Batman un millier de fois ! S'il te plait maman ?

Regina regarda Jamie.

-Tu sais, nous pourrions essayer de regarder autre chose aujourd'hui.

Elle parlait doucement mais Jamie semblait offensé. Il se faufila hors de son étreinte ainsi que de l'espace entre elle et une fois de plus croisa les bras. Il lança un regard noir à l'écran et il était amusant de voir à quel point il ressemblait à sa mère de naissance en ce moment.

Tout au long du film, à chaque fois que Regina s'aventurait à faire un geste pour tirer le petit garçon près d'elle, il s'éloignait jusqu'à ce que finalement, il s'assit sur les genoux d'Emma. Elle regarda Regina avec sympathie mais la brune roula des yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur le film. Une fois le film terminé, les femmes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour commencer le diner tandis que les garçons changeaient les chaines à la recherche d'un dessin animé.

-Ecoutes Regina, ne t'inquiètes pas à ce sujet-là. Il a trois ans.

Elle essayait de la rassurer mais Regina était trop ennuyée.

-Pourquoi est-il en colère contre moi ? Tu as, toi aussi, choisi l'autre film. Je ne savais pas que mes deux fils te préféraient à moi.

Elle avait murmuré la dernière partie, se sentant un peu idiote, mais ça l'ennuyait toujours.

-Bon, tout d'abord, cet enfant t'aime plus que tout sur cette planète. Je suis sérieuse. Je veux dire qu'ils nous aiment toutes les deux mais là où Henry et moi ne sommes que des copains copains, toi et Jamie êtes les meilleurs amis. Cependant, je te le dis encore une fois, il a trois ans ! Tu lui fais des macaronis au fromage, son plat préféré et ce sera comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé.

-Je ne savais même pas que c'était son plat préféré.

-Tu vas finir par te souvenir de tout, Regina, je le sais.

-Non, tu ne le sais pas ! Dit-elle avec plus de force que nécessaire et Emma tressaillit.

Elle décida de laisser sa femme seule pour le moment, la laissant dans ses pensées. Elle ne comprenait pas ce soudain changement d'humeur par rapport à ce matin.

Ils dinèrent et comme prévu, quand Regina annonça à Jamie qu'elle lui avait des macaronis au fromage, il se jeta sur elle dans l'excitation, oubliant complètement pourquoi il boudait. Il existait toujours un silence gêné entre les deux femmes alors que la blonde essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais le mur était monté et elle savait très bien qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le briser pour le moment. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre _pourquoi_ Regina était à nouveau sur la défensive. Une fois les deux garçons partis se coucher, Emma et Regina se préparèrent à aller au lit et la blonde décida d'essayer à nouveau.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Je vais bien.

Ça n'avait pas été prononcé sèchement mais il n'y avait aucune tendresse non plus.

-D'accord, veux tu me dire ce à quoi tu penses ? Peut-être que je peux te rafraichir la mémoire.

Elle vit un air contrarié traverser les traits de Regina et sentit sa propre frustration grandir.

-Je pense que nous en avons assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Cracha-t-elle.

-Regina, qu'est- ce qu'il se passe ? Tout était si parfait. Ne me dis pas que tu es toujours en colère pour le jacuzzi. Tu sais Henry a déjà vu ça. Ou est-ce que c'est ce qui s'est passé avec Jamie ? S'il te plait dis-moi.

-Je n'ai pas à t'exprimer mes sentiments à chaque seconde. Je suis quand même autorisée à les garder pour moi.

Emma fronça les sourcils dans la confusion.

-Bien sûr que tu l'es. Mais si tu ne me dis pas ce qui te contrarie, comment puis-je t'aider ?

-Je ne veux pas de ton aide, je veux juste un peu de temps, seule.

Elle croisa les bras, regardant Emma.

Celle-ci baissa les yeux et fit quelques pas en arrière. Elles avaient été si loin en quelques jours, elles auraient dû savoir que quelque chose allait arriver. Mais là encore, à chaque pas en arrière qu'elles avaient fait, elles semblaient faire un bond en avant. C'est donc avec ce petit grain d'espoir qu'Emma se retourna et sortit, se disant que pour cette nuit elle dormirait sur le canapé.

Regina arpentait la pièce depuis quelques minutes. Elle se sentait mal. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'emporter mais elle s'était sentie débordée, encore une fois. Elle se rappelait constamment de tout ce qu'elle avait oublié. On lui disait ce qu'elle ressentait. Ce qu'elle pensait. Le repas préféré de son fils. Elle était en colère et s'était attaqué à la cible la plus facile. Elle savait qu'elle devait aller la voir mais… Alors qu'elle se couchait sur le lit, elle se dit que le sommeil passerait en premier.

_-Regina, qu'est ce qui se passe ? dit-elle, s'approchant de la brunette très en colère._

_-Rien très chère. Absolument rien !_

_-Siffla-t-elle. Dit Emma, ironiquement, gagnant un regard glacial de la femme qui arpentait la pièce._

_-Allons, Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis sortie avec des amis ? Ou parce que j'ai bu quelques verres ?_

_-Non ! C'est parce que tu négliges ta femme enceinte !_

_- Négliges ! Regina, j'ai juste été diner avec eux ! Une fois ! Et ça a duré à peine une heure !_

_Emma leva les mains. Elle n'avait pas prévu que les hormones la frapperaient bientôt. Elle ne le montrait pas encore mais sa colère était aussi sûre que l'enfer était. _

_-Est-ce que ça va être comme ça une fois que le bébé sera né ? Tu iras te balader quand j'aurais besoin de toi ?_

_-Tu te moques de moi ? Bien sûr que je serai là._

_-Tu as toujours été une séductrice, je suppose que les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure._

_Elle ricana et Emma eut l'air vraiment surprise._

_-Pourquoi tu ne t'en vas pas maintenant hein ? Avant que tu ne sois trop engagée._

_Emma secoua tristement la tête avant de sortir._

_Regina continua à marcher pendant un certain temps. Elle ne voulait pas dire ça… Emma savait surement qu'elle ne voulait pas dire ça. Cependant, une heure plus tard, la blonde n'était toujours pas revenue. Regina se coucha et passa l'heure qui suivie à regarder le plafond, regrettant ses paroles plus que jamais._

_Finalement le sommeil l'emporta mais après un cauchemar qui rejouait le moment où Emma était aspirée dans le portail encore et encore, Regina se réveilla en sursaut. Immédiatement, comme elle faisait toujours après avoir fait ce rêve, elle regarda vers Emma. Elle n'était pas là. En regardant l'horloge, elle vit qu'il était deux heures du matin. Elle commença à paniquer. Emma n'était pas vraiment partie pour de vrai ?_

_Regina courut d'abord dans la chambre d'amie. Pas d'Emma. Le lit était défait mais il n'y avait personne. Elle courut en bas, allant voir dans le garage. La voiture d'Emma avait disparu. Regina retourna à l'intérieur, les larmes commençant à obscurcir sa vision. Ella arriva à marcher jusqu'au bas des escaliers avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol, contre le mur. Elle tira ses genoux contre sa poitrine et pleurait maintenant ouvertement._

_-Regina ?_

_La brune leva la tête au son et vit Emma sortir de la cuisine et courir vers elle, semblant vraiment préoccupée. La blonde tomba à genoux à côté d'elle et prit le visage de sa femme entre les mains._

_-Hey, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est- ce qu'il se passe ?_

_Elle regarda partout autour d'elle, cherchant la raison pour laquelle la brune était effondrée au sol._

_-Je pensais que tu étais partie, ta voiture… Elle s'interrompit, les pleurs l'empêchant de parler._

_-J'ai bu un peu trop d'alcool au resto alors Ruby m'a reconduit à la maison. Ma voiture est restée là-bas._

_Elle sourit, chassant les larmes avec ses doigts._

_-Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ce que j'ai dit._

_-Je sais, je sais que tu ne le voulais pas. Chhhh Tout va bien ma beauté._

_Elle s'assit à coté de Regina et la prit dans ses bras._

_-Je ne te quitterai jamais. Jamais…_

Regina se réveilla en sursaut. Regardant autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte immédiatement qu'elle était seule. Sans perdre un instant, elle se leva et descendit rapidement. Elle courut dans le salon mais les canapés étaient vides. Elle ressentit un léger vent de panique mais essaya de l'ignorer. Elle fit le tour de l'étage, regardant dans chacune des chambres. Marchant dans la cuisine, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle vit une certaine tête blonde appuyée sur le comptoir. Emma l'entendit entrer et se retourna.

-Regina ?

Regina se contenta de marcher droit vers elle et d'envelopper la blonde dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolée.

Elle sentit Emma soupirer dans ses bras et se détendit au-delà de ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer.

-Je suis…Je…je n'aurais pas dû te parler sur ce ton. Je suis contente que tu ne m'aies pas quitté.

Emma se recula et enleva une mèche de cheveux qui était sur les yeux de Regina.

-Tout va bien. Je ne te quitterai jamais. Jamais.


End file.
